Saito de Libra: El Heredero de Dohko
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Un chico perdido... encontrado por un viejo maestro y entrenado para llegar a su gran potencial. Ese fue el inicio de Saito, el Santo de Libra y discipulo de Dohko, ahora siendo invocado sin advertencia alguna a un mundo de magia por una maga con un gran potencial. Saito busca una forma de regresar a casa... ¿Pero realmente fue una coincidencia su invocacion?. SaitoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: La Historia del Heredero de Dohko.**

**-Rozan, (Años Atrás)-**

"¡Ha!" Se escucha la voz de un niño un tanto pequeño, cuya edad debería estar quizás entre los diez o nueve años.

Un niño con cabello negro corto.

"¡No voy a fallar en esta ocasión, Saito-senpai!" La voz de un chico de menor edad que tiene largo cabello negro se puede escuchar también.

"No puedo dejarme superar por mi hermanito menor, ¡Eso dañaría mi propio orgullo!" Respondió la primera vez, "Aun cuando tú te vuelves cada vez más fuerte, yo también lo hago, que no se te olvide, ¡Shiryuu!"

Golpes y patadas impactan el uno con el otro.

Los nombres de esos chicos eran: Saito y Shiryuu.

El chico mayor que se llamaba Saito tenía una historia un tanto simple, pero igual dura.

En un viaje de negocios a China, los padres de Saito habían decidido que esa era la perfecta oportunidad para su hijo de conocer una cultura distinta, por lo que aprovechando la suerte de que el trabajo del padre de Saito terminaba un mes antes de lo previsto, un tour a China fue hecho.

Al principio todo fue genial, Saito miraba maravillado como era la nación conocida como China.

Sin embargo por los azares del destino, ese día hubo una gran inundación en un lugar cercano a Rozan, fue un evento terrible y Saito y sus padres tuvieron la mala suerte de verse involucrados en eso.

Pero antes de ser tragados por la corriente, los padres de Saito dieron todo para darle a Saito la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Cosa que fue lo único que impulso al joven Saito a continuar caminando.

Saito tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en una parte rural y lejana de China, por lo que dentro de poco él se perdió y termino alejándose del pueblo más cercano. Lo que lo convenció de que al final el moriría perdido en otro país.

… Y eso hubiese de no ser gracias a la intervención de cierta persona.

Un viejo maestro conocido como… Dohko.

Parece que según lo que Dohko explico, Saito estaba a punto de morir a causa del hambre, su voluntad de no desperdiciar el sacrificio de sus padres le hizo expulsar un poco del poder conocido como… Cosmos.

Fue únicamente por un leve instante, pero ese mismo instante también fue suficiente para que Dohko pudiese sentir a Saito.

Y en un increíble momento, Dohko dejo momentáneamente su puesto de vigilar el Sello de los Espectros para encontrar al responsable de ese Cosmos.

Lo que encontró fue un niño a punto de morir de hambre.

No pudiendo simplemente ignorar eso, Dohko decidió ayudar a ese niño de la única forma en la que era posible hacerlo.

Dohko llevo consigo a Saito hasta los Cinco Picos de Rozan, en donde además de darle comida y agua a Saito, este le ayudo a curar sus heridas, demostrando años de experiencia en varias cosas.

Al principio Saito no respondía mucho, debido a que el trauma de lo que le paso a sus padres todavía estaba fresco en su mente.

Pero con el paso de los días, Saito comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, y al final, cuando finalmente él tenía la voluntad para irse… Dohko le ofreció convertirse en su aprendiz.

Dohko había visto un enorme potencial en Saito, porque el despertar el Cosmos de forma natural (Pero en una situación de presión extrema, ósea de vida o muerte) era algo que Dohko había visto una sola vez a parte de con Saito.

En un chico llamado Tenma, un chico que arriesgo su vida para tratar de salvar a su hogar que estaba en riesgo de ser destruido por causa de un rio en una noche de tormenta.

En una situación de vida o muerte el Cosmos pudo surgir.

Y por las casualidades de la vida en ambas situaciones Dohko se encontraba cerca, y ayudo en ambas ocasiones a salvar la vida del chico que pudo despertar el Cosmos, en dos eras distintas.

¿Quizás era el destino?

Después de todo hace más de doscientos años, aquel chico llamado Tenma había sido destinado a lo grande a pesar de comenzar como un simple Santo de Bronce que peleaba en la Guerra Santa. Y al final ese mismo chico junto a Athena y a su mejor amigo, Alone… pusieron un fin a la Guerra Santa.

E incluso ahora, más de doscientos años en el futuro, una parte del corazón de Dohko creía que quizás… Tenma había logrado sobrevivir y logrado vivir en paz.

Pero el caso era, de que quizás Saito tenía ese mismo potencial, y eso era algo que Dohko deseaba comprobar.

No teniendo idea de cómo regresar a Japón siendo que Saito era solo un niño, no existían muchas opciones más que… aceptar la oferta.

Y así comenzó un arduo entrenamiento, sabiendo que Saito todavía era más pequeño de lo normal en relación a todos aquellos que comienzan a entrenar el Cosmos, Dohko fue más suave con Saito al principio hasta que este comenzó a agarrarle el ritmo a su entrenamiento.

En otras palabras Dohko había aceptado a Saito como… el primer estudiante que él había tenido desde que comenzó su misión de vigilar el Sello de los Espectros.

Años pasaron, en donde además Dohko encontró a una niña abandonada llamada Shunrei, a la que decidió dejar que se quedase, a lo que Saito no tenía problemas.

Eventualmente Saito llego a dominar lo básico y estaba aprendiendo a usar el Cosmos cuando Shiryuu apareció en Rozan y fue revelado que él había sido enviado para entrenar para obtener la Armadura de Dragón y entonces regresar a Japón una vez que su entrenamiento haya sido completado.

Saito no protesto ante eso, debido a que para empezar aun cuando el sabia de la existencia de las Armaduras, él no había comenzado a entrenar para poseer una, simplemente porque no tenía a donde ir y encontró un hogar y figura paterna con Dohko.

Pero lo que Saito no sabía era que Dohko también estaba planeando algo especial, después de todo Shiryuu era un chico con potencial, pero Saito tenía un potencial aun mayor por lo que parecía.

Dohko era consciente de que el tiempo de la resurrección de los Espectros se acercaba, y que la posibilidad de que el no pudiese vivir por mucho tiempo cuando la Guerra Santa comenzase era algo de lo que Dohko estaba muy consiente.

Así Dohko ya había preparado a Saito como su… sucesor en caso de que algo como su muerte pasase.

"Puedes haberte hecho más fuerte… ¡Pero igual yo lo he hecho también!" Declaro Saito, haciendo que nuestra atención regresase a él y a su condiscípulo, "Nunca olvides de que cada vez que tú te hacer más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento… ¡Yo me vuelvo dos veces más fuerte!" Y con esa declaración Saito procedió a darle a Shiryuu una palma en el estómago a una velocidad superior a la que el Aspirante a la Armadura de Dragón pudo responder.

"¡Ghhh!" Se quejó un adolorido Shiryruu al sentir el potente golpe de Saito.

El joven aprendiz fue lanzado hacia atrás por unos cuantos pasos antes de caer al suelo. Con eso señalando su derrota ante Saito.

"Ya es suficiente," Se escuchó a una voz anciana pero que a la vez tenía consigo una gran experiencia.

Saito asiente al escuchar las palabras de a quien le pertenecía esa voz y se giró hacia esa persona.

Se trataba de un viejo hombre de piel morada y a la vez una muy baja estatura que vestía ropas chinas.

Dohko de Libra era el nombre de ese viejo maestro…

Entonces Saito ayudo a Shiryuu a que se levantase, no había duda de que ese golpe dolería por un buen rato.

"Shiryuu, veo que estas avanzando bien, ahora puedes seguirle el ritmo a Saito," Dijo Dohko, dándole un cumplido a su segundo estudiante.

"Gracias, Maestro," Dijo Shiryuu, quien le hizo una reverencia a Dohko por decir tan buenas palabras.

Entonces Dohko cambio su atención a Saito.

"Saito, por otra parte nuevamente puedo ver que tu crecimiento sigue un buen camino, dentro de unos años serás capaz de poder usar a la perfección mi técnica más poderosa," Dohko se estaba refiriendo al _Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (100 Dragones de Rozan)._ Cosa que también haría a Saito una persona digna de heredar a Libra.

"Sería un gran honor," En el caso de Saito, él puso una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto.

Y así la vida continuaba tranquilamente en Rozan, estos eran los años simples que eran la última pizca de tranquilidad que Saito podría saborear por un tiempo.

**-Camino a Rozan, (Años Después)-**

"Ah, hace meses que no veo a Shiryuu ni a Shunrei," Se escucha la voz de Saito, quien felizmente va caminado a los Cinco Picos, en donde ahora vive su condiscípulo Shiryuu, y la chica a la que él ve como hermana menor, Shunrei.

Saito había estado ayudando en el Santuario cuanto fuese posible, debido a que principalmente él era el único de los dos Santo Dorado que quedaban que mantenía un puesto activo en el Santuario.

El otro era… Seiya de Sagitario, quien había sido ascendido de rango por la mismísima Athena después de derrotar a Hades.

Seiya había vestido esa Armadura Dorada en numerosas ocasiones, siempre que lo hacía un milagro ocurría y la situación lograba ser salvada.

Si se dice que los Santos pueden lograr milagros cuando encienden sus Cosmos, entonces Seiya era un gran ejemplo de que eso era verdad.

Pero Seiya ahora era el guardia personal de Athena, quien se encontraba atendiendo varios asuntos en Japón, pero eso era algo temporal y la Diosa planeaba regresar al Santuario dentro de poco.

"Hmm… por lo menos no hay ningún peligro inmediato," Dijo un pensativo Saito mientras caminaba mirando al cielo, agradecido por ese hecho.

Si bien como Santo de Libra él era fuerte, por sí mismo el no sería capaz de proteger todo el Santuario.

Y aun cuando quedaban dos Santas de Plata (Marin de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco,), todavía no sería suficiente para cualquier ejército de un Dios Mayor.

"Aunque… me sentiría más seguro si ese chico llamado Hyoga decidiese vestir la Armadura de Acuario, de seguro que eso subiría mucho la moral en el Santuario…" Como el trayecto era un poco largo, Saito no tenia de otra más que hablar consigo mismo para enfrentar el aburrimiento.

Pero lo que Saito no sabía, era que el no llegaría así como así a Rozan, y lo que se suponía que fuese una simple visita…

"¿Hmmm?" Dice Saito, quien de la nada se queda quieto y mira hacia adelante con ojos llenos de curiosidad…

¿La razón?

De la nada un _portal_ apareció en frente de los ojos de Saito.

Pero si uno consideraba como eran los Santos, en ese caso Saito estaba curioso más que nada.

"Uh… creo que con eso mi plan de un día tranquilo se desvaneció…" Suspira Saito, sabiendo que él no podía simplemente dejar así un portal como ese.

Su estatus de Santo no le permitirá el ignorar eso…

Además ese portal era muy raro, debido a que no trasmitía una sensación hostil. Pero si una energía extraña bastante diferente al Cosmos, pero similar en unos aspectos.

Saito se acerca al portal, pero por pura precaución no lo toca.

"No se siente peligroso… mi instinto también me dice que no es nada hostil…" Concluye Saito.

Y como no era nada hostil…

Saito pensó que quizás tocar un poquito no haría ningún daño.

¿Qué podría salir más de cualquier manera?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando al tocar con su dedo, debido a que de la nada, el portal succiono a Saito dentro antes de que el Santo de Libra pudiese reaccionar.

Inmediatamente después de eso, el portal se cierra por completo.

Y con eso, no quedo ningún rastro de Saito, y también una de las Doce Armaduras Doradas había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Aunque… nadie dijo que Saito se iría para siempre…

**-Portal Dimensional-**

"¡Huaaaa!" Exclamo Saito mientras su cuerpo iba cayendo en este extraño lugar.

Realmente esta era una experiencia surreal para Saito, quien no sabía a donde iba a llegar esto, pero que a la vez en ningún momento soltó ni su equipaje ni su Caja de Pandora que contenía el objeto más preciado y valioso para Saito.

"Si no puedo estabilizarme yo solo… en ese caso debo usar el Cosmos…" Murmura Saito, quien cerró sus ojos para evitar distraerse por la sensación de estar viajando por el portal dimensional.

Pero ahí fue que una desagradable sorpresa le esperaba a Saito…

Cuando él estaba a punto de usar el Cosmos… nada salió.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclama en sorpresa Saito, no esperándose que algo como eso fuese posible en lo absoluto.

Y así… al Santo de Libra no le quedo más opción que continuar cayendo.

Hasta que finalmente, otro portal pudo ser visto…

**-Academia de Magia de Tristain, (Día de la Invocación de Familiares) -**

El sonido de una explosión podía ser escuchado por todos los espectadores y chicos presentes.

Este lugar se trataba del patio de una Academia de Magia en Halkeginia.

Lo que se había llevado acabo aquí había sido que la última estudiante que no había invocado a su Familiar lo hiciese, una chica llama Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Una chica de cabello rosa y un tanto corta en estatura… y además de un temperamento un tanto explosivo…

Chica de una Familia Noble… pero que sin embargo ella no había logrado en si demostrar mucho en su estadía en la Academia…

Únicamente explosiones.

Gracias a eso Louise fue apodada: 'La Zero'.

Debido a que ella tenía un total de 0 hechizos exitosos.

Y en fin, este ritual de invocación era la última oportunidad que ella tenía de probar que ella no era una inútil… que ella podía por último el conseguir tan solo un hechizo como este, que no necesitase de elementos… quizás en este caso ella podía conseguirlo.

Pero nuevamente, una explosión fue el único resultado que Louise pudo obtener.

"¡Otra vez ocurrió!" Se quejó uno de los estudiantes.

"¡Nuevamente ella volvió a fallar!" Ahora era una chica la que había hablado.

Pero de entre todos los estudiantes, una chica de estatura corta, cabello azul corto y lentes era quien logró estabilizarse más rápido, y ella vio hacia el centro de la explosión… siendo que ahí realmente se encontraba algo.

Pero en lugar de la figura de un animal… lo que había ahí erala figura de una persona…

"¿Pasa algo, Tabitha?" Pregunto una chica de largo cabello rojo y piel oscura y de pechos grandes. Esa chica parecía ser cercana a Tabitha.

Tabitha simplemente apunta su dedo hacia el frente, donde el humo se hace cada vez más y más escaso y la figura comienza a ser notada por los demás.

Y así continuo… hasta finalmente el humo se disipo y ante la vista de todos… un chico joven de cabello negro corto vistiendo ropas raras (Básicamente el mismo tipo de ropas chinas que Shiryuu viste normalmente) y llevando en su espalda dos piezas de equipaje, una caja cubierta en una tela y sobre esa caja una mochila de viajero.

Pero entonces la realización de lo que había pasado era lo más impactante de todo…

¡La Zero realmente había logrado invocar algo!

Y entonces la situación procedió de forma normal en este tipo de situaciones, con Louise besando a Saito en los labios y así confirmándolo como su familiar, lo que paso mientras Saito estaba desorientado después de encontrarse en un lugar extraño después de caer de un portal.

(Básicamente esto ocurre como en el Canon de Zero no Tsukaima, la cosa procede así por lo que ustedes saben lo que pasa a partir de este punto, pero con un Saito diferente, no lo olviden).

**-Al Día Siguiente, (Vestri Courti)-**

Saito deja salir un suspiro ante la situación que de alguna manera se había formado frente a sus ojos.

El día había en si comenzado de manera muy normal (O lo normal que hubiese sido tener que levantarse en un montón de paja… y al a vez más cómodo que las noches de entrenamiento de Dohko…) Louise ahí le pidió a Saito que la vistiese, cosa que Saito hizo enmascarando de forma perfecta su indignación ante hacer algo como eso.

Y a la vez, Saito estaba avergonzado de haber visto a Louise sin ropa, ya que su maestro le había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres.

Sin embargo con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, Saito logro hacerlo… únicamente para que Louise le diese la orden de lavar las ropas que ella se había quitado.

Saito simplemente acepto eso sin mucho problema, debido a que cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que ayudar a una chica a vestirse…

Sorprendentemente Saito era capaz de lavar la ropa de Louise por sí mismo sin ninguna clase de problema, debido a que mientras él vivía en Rozan, Saito tuvo que aprender a hacer muchas cosas solo y a mano.

Uno no pesaría que un Santo Dorado era capaz de hacer esas cosas, pero siempre había excepciones a la regla.

En fin, luego de eso Saito siguió a Louise a un lugar donde supuestamente se debía comer, pero la diferencia era que los estudiantes comían comida de verdad, mientras a Saito le fueron dados lo que parecían ser restos que un animal se terminaría de la comida de las personas.

Naturalmente Saito se negó a comer, sintiendo que sin importar su buena voluntad, el comer esa comida seria simplemente degradante para un ser humano.

Saito podía perfectamente estar sin comer durante varios días, eso fue parte de su entrenamiento después de todo. Por lo que el ignoro las protestas de Louise y se fue sin comer para ir a relajarse por ahí.

Para cuando Saito volvió a encontrar a Louise, las clases ya habían sido dadas, y por como murmuraban los estudiantes, nuevamente un hechizo de Louise había acabado en una explosión, lo que le daba a Saito una ligera idea de porque Louise era referida como 'La Cero'.

No queriendo decir algo que la pusiese de mal humor, Saito simplemente uso la excusa de ir a 'conocer los alrededores de la academia para familiarizarse con el entorno', cosa que Louise permitió, creyendo que Saito finalmente estaba comenzando a aceptar en definitiva su rol como Familiar.

Así que en eso Saito vio como aparentemente una Sirvienta había levantado un frasco que se le había caído a un chico rubio que Saito vagamente recordaba haber visto.

El caso es que ese frasco probo que en realidad el chico rubio cuyo nombre era Guiche estuvo engañando a las chicas por las cual él decía tener sentimientos.

Al ser todo revelado Guiche fue abofeteado por una de las chicas. La cosa hubiese terminado ahí, de no ser porque su estúpido orgullo no le dejo terminar ahí las cosas.

Y demostrando ser poco hombre… Guiche comenzó a reprimir a la sirvienta, cosa que Saito no podía permitir como un hombre.

Así que Saito simplemente intervino y dejo que la sirvienta se fuese…

_-Flashback-_

"_Ya es suficiente," Se escuchó una seria voz que distrajo la atención de todos los que se habían reunido para ver lo que estaba pasando._

_Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes se había reunido alrededor de una de las mesas para ver el 'espectáculo'._

_Saito originalmente no iba a verse involucrado en este problema debido a que pensó que era una simple disputa entre estudiantes, pero cuando miro con más atención vio que en lugar de eso se trataba de un chico rubio al que Saito recordaba como uno de los que estaban cuando Louise lo había invocado._

_Y cuando vio que ese chico estaba regañando a una sirvienta que había tenido que arrodillarse por orden de ese chico (De hecho la sirvienta tenia lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos), y afortunadamente uno de los estudiantes estaba murmurando lo que había pasado._

_Lo que paso fue que Guiche (El nombre del causante de la situación) había estado saliendo con dos chicas al mismo tiempo sin que ninguna de esas chicas lo supiese. _

_Así que cuando por accidente Guiche dejo caer un frasco de perfume que una de las chicas le había regalado… y justo lo dejo caer en presencia de la otra chica… _

_La cosa hubiese acabado ahí debido a que la otra chica no se dio cuenta de lo del frasco, pero como la sirvienta vio que se había caído, ella simplemente con buenas intenciones se lo devolvió a Guiche… lo que inmediatamente causo que fuese descubierto por las chicas a las cual el engañaba, claramente la cosa no termino bien para Guiche._

_Y así fue creada esta escena de aquí._

"_¿Ha?" Dijo Guiche, quien centro su atención en el dueño de esa voz, "Ah, tu eres el Familiar de la Zero,"._

_Con eso la atención de todos (incluyendo la Sirvienta) se centró en Saito._

"_Para comenzar si alguien aquí tuvo la culpa… fuste tú," Le dijo fríamente Saito a Guiche, sin importarle el hecho de que era un noble al que le estaba hablando así._

"_¿¡Que dijiste!?" Respondió un ofendido Guiche ante el hecho de que un Plebeyo y Familiar estuviese hablándole de forma tan irrespetuosa._

_Por otra parte la sirvienta estaba mirando sorprendida a Saito… ¿Acaso el realmente había venido a ayudarla a pesar de no conocerla?_

_Pero a la vez Saito se estaba poniendo en peligro por un error que ella había cometido…_

"_Por lo que escuche, tu tuviste la culpa al haber engañado a esas chicas en primer lugar y cuando fuiste descubierto le echaste la culpa a alguien más en lugar de admitir tus errores… realmente eres muy poco hombre," Dijo Saito._

_Guiche se enojó por eso, después de todo nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso._

_Su enojo creció más cuando escucho como algunos de los estudiantes se comenzaron a reír por las palabras de Saito._

"_¡Cuida tus palabras!" Exclamo Guiche, apuntando su dedo hacia un Saito que miro impulsivamente como el chico rubio trataba de intimidarlo._

_Saito miro a Guiche un poco hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza, "Muy bien, no diré nada más," Dijo Saito, cosa que hizo que Guiche sonriese._

"_Muy bien, veo que entendiste tu lugar después de todo," Sonrió Guiche, quien no se dio cuenta de cómo Saito sigilosamente movió un poco su pie entremedio de las piernas de Guiche… de modo que el próximo paso que el Mago de la Tierra tomase… resultaría en una caída._

_Y exactamente eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando Guiche dio un paso más…_

_Él se tropezó con el pie de Saito y cayó al suelo._

_Ese evento ocurrió ante la clara vista de todos, para la sorpresa de los estudiantes y para el horror de la sirvienta que ahora sabía que Saito seria castigado por eso._

"_Lo siento, dije que no te diría nada… pero al parecer mi pie se movió por si mismo," Una leve sonrisa aparición en el rostro de Saito al decir aquellas palabras. Aun cuando Saito había tomado en su corazón las enseñanzas de Dohko, una parte de el todavía era un chico de diecisiete años un tanto rebelde._

_Y eso fue… lo último que Guiche pudo aguantar._

"_¡Suficiente!" Exclamo el mago, quien se volvió a parar pero que ahora se había olvidado de Siesta y había enfocado toda su atención en Saito, "¡Te desafío a un duelo!" Le dijo Guiche a Saito._

"…_Muy bien," Respondió Saito, a decir verdad él era consciente de que aceptar ese duelo era algo que no le correspondía a un Santo Dorado… pero a la vez esta situación de ser forzado en otro mundo y servirle a una chica que no era Athena… eso fue suficiente para hacer que Saito necesitase de algo para poder liberar toda esa frustración._

_Y como Guiche le había dado la oportunidad perfecta a Saito… entonces él tendría que ser lo que ayude a Saito a liberar su frustración._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Te felicito por no haber escapado, Plebeyo," La voz de Guiche podía ser escuchada, siendo que desde su posición al otro extremo de la _Vestri Courti,_ él le hacia el frente a Saito.

Un círculo de estudiantes los rodeaba, principalmente porque un duelo aquí era algo inusual, los estudiantes lo tenían prohibido.

Y en si los que se habían reunido aquí querían ver a Guiche aplastando a ese Plebeyo que se atrevió a revelarse ante un noble.

"Tendría que haber caído muy bajo para considerar siquiera la idea de escapar de una pelea contigo," Responde fríamente Saito, quien a la vez daba un suspiro interno al tener ya problemas en su segundo día en este lugar.

La vida de un Santo simplemente no podía ser tranquila…

Pero en ningún momento Saito se arrepentía de su decisión de proteger a Siesta, aun cuando este no la conociese.

Las palabras de Saito ocasionaron que algunos de los amigos de Guiche se pusiesen a reír.

"T-tu…" Hablo Guiche intentando suprimir su irritación, pero cualquiera podía decir que las palabras de Saito lo habían afectado.

Saito no le dio importancia a la reacción de Guiche y decidió terminar rápidamente con el duelo que ambos tendrían.

"Esta es tu ultima oportunidad para rendirte," Dijo tranquilamente Saito, quien incluso cerro sus ojos cuando dijo aquellas palabras, para significar que él no veía a Guiche como un problema.

Guiche por su parte se irrito un tanto porque un 'Plebeyo' actuase ante el de forma tan arrogante.

¡Ese era un derecho reservado para los nobles!

"¡Hmm! Originalmente te iba a dar una espada para que te defendieses," Respondió Guiche de forma arrogante, "Pero por atreverte a actuar de esa forma ante un noble, ¡No te doy nada!" Exclamo el mago mientras saco su rosa/barita mágica y la sacudió, dejando caer los pétalos.

Pero a Saito eso ni le molestaba, de hecho su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa.

'_¿Acaso ese chico se cree Santo de Piscis?'_ Pensó de manera sarcástica Saito.

Aunque en comparación, Afrodita de Piscis era mucho mejor que Guiche…

Al menos Afrodita tenía fuerza y poder para defender sus opiniones.

Guiche por su parte estaba totalmente confiado de que su magia automáticamente le daría la victoria.

Nunca considero por un solo instante que Saito tenía la habilidad y poder para derrotarlo, para Guiche y casi la totalidad de los estudiantes presentes, Saito únicamente era un plebeyo que necesitaba que le enseñasen su lugar.

Fuese como fuese, desde el suelo comenzaron a salir unas armaduras vacías en los puntos que los pétalos habían tocado.

Saito se veía calmado ante eso, como si el hecho de que ver magia como esa en persona no fuese la gran cosa, después de todo él había presenciado los poderes de los Santos, quienes son los hombres más poderosos de la tierra.

"¡Estas son mis Valkirias!" Proclama con orgullo Guiche.

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya comienza nuestra pelea?" Respondió un nada impresionado Saito.

"¡SI!" Finalmente toda la compostura que le quedaba a Guiche se había perdido, y le ordenó a sus Valkirias el atacar y destruir a Saito para que aprendiese a tenerle respeto.

Las Valkirias atacaron una después de la otra, pero ellas lo hacían con movimientos mecánicos y fáciles de predecir.

Saito no tuvo problemas para simplemente esquivar, los golpes y patadas de Shiryuu durante las miles de veces que él y Saito tuvieron combates de práctica eran mucho más difíciles de esquivar e impredecibles.

Por otro lado los espectadores veían con asombro como Saitio simplemente estaba… prácticamente haciendo una danza para evitar los múltiples ataques de las Valkirias.

El hecho de que un Plebeyo simplemente hiciese eso era inconcebible… pero como todos estaban en una especie de transe por los elegantes movimientos de Saito, nadie decía nada.

Entonces decidiendo que era momento para terminar con esa 'danza', Saito se quedó quieto para así recibir de lleno uno de los ataques de las Valkirias.

Y así la que estaba justo en frente de Saito aprovecho esa oportunidad de oro para atacar.

Y así todos vieron como el Arma de la Valkiria se había (Aparentemente) enterrado en el estómago de Saito.

Pero antes de que cualquier reacción se pudiese ver… Saito hablo de forma normal.

"Demasiado lento y predecible," Se escucha la calmada voz de Saito, a quienes todos esperaban que estuviese retorciéndose de dolor por la herida que le había propinado la Valkiria.

"¿Eh?" Responde un incrédulo Guiche al hecho de que Saito aparentemente estaba hablando sin mostrar signo alguno de dolor.

Fue ahí cuando los espectadores se dieron cuenta de que el brazo de la Valkiria había comenzado a temblar poco a poco. Y los que estaban mirando desde un mejor ángulo pudieron ver exactamente la razón del porqué.

Saito había agarrado el brazo de la Valkiria antes de que la espada tocase su cuerpo, y casualmente contuvo a la Valkiria a pesar de usar únicamente fuerza física.

"Aun cuando tenga armas y pueda moverse, una marioneta que solo puede seguir ordenes nunca podrá superar a un humano que puede pensar libremente en cómo alcanzar la victoria," Hablo calmadamente Saito.

"H… ¿Huh?" Es lo más coherente que Guiche puede decir.

"Uno no puede derrotar al orden natural de las cosas, o al menos eso fue lo que me enseño mi querido Maestro," Y como si no fuese nada del otro mundo… Saito de Libra le da una patada a una de las Valkirias justo en el centro de la zona del pecho.

_¡CRUSH!_

Con ese sonido del metal desquebrajándose cientos de grietas se forman en el pecho de la Valkiria.

Dentro de un instante lo que alguna vez fue un sirviente creado por un Mago de Tierra ahora era una pila de escombros en el suelo.

En ese instante el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, como si la mente de todos los presentes menos Saito intentase comprender lo que había dado lugar en estos instantes.

La mente de todos trataba de llegar a una explicación lógica y razonable sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Y todo eso mientras Saito estaba mentalmente considerando algo importante sobre cómo proceder y actuar en esta situación.

"Realmente no me gusta usar la técnica de mi maestro en esta situación… pero ese chico necesita aprender una lección," Si, si Guiche seguía subestimando a todo el mundo, entonces el terminaría lamentándoselo más tarde.

Así era mejor que Saito (Quien era compasivo y estaba dispuesto a perdonar,) fuese quien derrotase a Guiche.

Así que como primer paso, Saito dio un salto hacia atrás para crear distancia entre él y las Valkirias.

Pero por supuesto, Guiche interpreto eso de la forma equivocada.

El Mago de Tierra vio eso… como un signo de cobardía.

"¡Hahaha!" Se rio de forma arrogante el noble, pensando que ya tenía la situación totalmente a su merced, "¡Sabia que lo que paso antes fue un error!" Declaro Guiche, "Esa Valkiria que cayó ante ti debió haber quedado defectuosa," Para él esa explicación tenía sentido, a pesar de que claramente ese no era el caso.

El poder de los humanos para convencerse a sí mismos de cualquier cosa con tal de no enfrentar la verdad honestamente era intrigante e increíble a la misma vez. Incluso el Maestro de Saito, Dohko, había comentado sobre eso.

Y al parecer casi todos los espectadores se creyeron la 'Explicación' de Guiche. De esa manera un simple 'plebeyo' no habría derrotado algo creado con la magia.

Pero eso sí, entre los Magos presentes había algunos que no creían las palabras de Guiche, por lo que Saito podía ver se trataban de una chica con lentes y cabello azul, quien se notaba que era inteligente con solo mirarla. También una chica pelirroja de piel morena que más bien veía a Saito con cierto interés que cada vez se elevaba más.

¿Y la última persona que no creía en las palabras de Guiche?

Esa persona era… Louise…

La chica que había invocado a Saito de Libra miraba esta pelea con algo parecido a… ¿Esperanza?

La esperanza de no haber invocado a un simple ser humano inútil…

Esperanza de poder presumir finalmente que ella había invocado algo que si valía la pena.

'_Ya que Louise parece ahora tener expectativas puestas en mi… ¡Entonces no debo defraudarla!'_ Si Saito podía probarse a sí mismo en frente de todos, entonces estaba la posibilidad de ella estuviese dispuesta a cambiar la forma de como trataba a su Familiar.

Eso significaba… ¡Que la victoria de Saito debía dejar una impresión!

"Si esto es por otra persona… entonces no es usar a Libra por motivos personales," Razono Saito, quien tomó una decisión irreversible y que si dejaría una impresión que duraría para toda la vida en los presentes.

"_**Ven a mi… ¡Libra!"**_ Llamo Saito a la Armadura Dorada que estaba en estos momentos en su Caja de Pandora, la cual se abre y deja ver la Balanza Dorada en el lugar en el que estaba la Armadura, la cual sale volado con dirección hacia su portador.

En menos de un segundo justo arriba de Saito apareció… una Balanza Dorada.

Saito dejo que se quedase en esa forma antes de que cubriese su cuerpo para que esa imagen se le quedase grabada en la mente de todos.

Y entonces… la Armadura se dividió en varios pedazos que fueron volando hacia Saito.

Y ahí, el cuerpo del primer aprendiz de Dohko fue cubierto por uno de los Doce Ropajes más poderosos que pueden vestir los seres humano y la Armadura que confirma a Saito como Guardián de las Séptima Casa del Santuario… eso era la:

**ARMADURA DE LIBRA**

"Hmm, si, definitivamente así se siente mejor," Dijo felizmente Saito, revisándose a sí mismo para ver que toda la Armadura estaba completa y que ni una sola pieza se había perdido con el viaje entre mundos.

Por otra parte todos los magos no podían dejar de ver con asombro total a Saito, o mejor dicho a esa hermosa Armadura que había aparecido de los mismísimos cielos y cubierto a quien casi todos pensaban que era un simple plebeyo y familiar que necesitaba que le enseñasen su lugar.

Guiche por su parte estaba haciendo una perfecta impresión de un pez fuera del agua, no pudiendo creer como la situación había cambiado completamente de un solo instante hacia otro.

Aunque poco a poco la terrible realización comenzaba a formarse en su mente: Él nunca estuvo en control de la situación.

Ese plebeyo que ahora viste una Armadura hecha de Oro probablemente había estado en control desde el principio.

"Muy bien, te di suficiente tiempo para que te rindieras e incluso intente razonar contigo, pero como eso no tuvo efecto alguno…" Saito apretó sus nudillos en señal de que finalmente era hora de pelear, "Tendrás que aprender tu lección a la mala,".

Un totalmente nervioso Guiche tuvo que recurrir a actuar de forma precipitada, pensando que únicamente esa Armadura Dorada estaba ahí para proteger el cuerpo de ese plebeyo.

"¡Ataquen!" Olvidándose ya de extender este encuentro para su propia diversión, Guiche ordena un ataque general con todas sus Valkirias.

Las Armaduras Vacías habían seguido aquella orden y comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba Saito, quien calmadamente esperaba que estuviesen en un rango lo suficientemente cercano para proceder.

Saito por su parte se puso en una posición de artes marciales, como las que su Maestro le había enseñado.

El Cosmos comenzó a brillar alrededor de Saito, quien cerró su puño izquierdo y fijo su objetivo para el ataque.

"**¡Rozan Shinbu Ken! (Puño de la Supremacía de Rozan)"** Exclama Saito, quien con un impulso de velocidad aparece en frente de las Valkirias, quienes todas alzaron sus armas para intentar darle… sin embargo les faltaba velocidad.

La Valkiria que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en frente de Saito…

Cuando el puño colisiono, un gran poder fue liberado, creando un ligero cráter en donde Saito se encontraba.

¿Y las Valkirias?

Quedaron pulverizadas gracias al ataque de Saito.

Ese ataque fue un original creado por Saito, quien después de heredar las técnicas de Dohko junto con Shiryuu. Saito decidió añadirle su toque personal a las técnicas de Libra/Dragón.

De hecho, Saito pensaba enseñársela a Shiryuu cuando llegase a Rozan… pero ahora un 'pequeño desvió' ha dado lugar.

Pero bueno, lo primero era lo primero y había algo más de lo que encargarse.

Guiche había quedado sentado en el suelo al haberle fayado las piernas debido al miedo ocasionado por quien erróneamente había sido pensado como el 'Plebeyo que la Zero había invocado'.

Ahora el Mago de la Tierra veía como lentamente ese chico que ahora tenía una Armadura Dorada con varias armas, y que era capaz de crear un poder tan increíble como para acabar con las Valkirias de un solo golpe… se acercaba hacia el con cara de pocos amigos.

'_¡Se ofendió por mis palabras!_' Pensó un asustado Guiche, quien desesperadamente intentaba pensar un plan para salir de esta.

Pero como la presencia de Saito le causaba pánico a Guiche… pensar en un plan no era nada fácil.

"E-espera por favor…" Finalmente Guiche encontró su voz, "¡Lo entiendo! ¡Yo perdí!" Admitir su derrota era algo que el Mago de la Tierra esperase que pudiese detener a Saito, quien ahora caminaba a pasos lentos para asustar todavía más a Guiche.

Pero Saito nunca se detendría, debido a que él ya tenía un plan para esta situación.

"¿Estás diciendo que te rindes?" Dijo Saito a modo de pregunta, a lo que Guiche asiente como su vida dependiese de ello, "Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo aceptar tal cosa," Cuando esas palabras salieron de los labios del Santo de Libra… todos en el lugar dieron un gran suspiro de sorpresa ante esas palabras.

Pero la más sorprendida y ahora preocupada era Louise, quien estaba seriamente preocupada de que su familiar pensase en realmente hacerle un daño terrible a Guiche… incluso tratar de tomar la vida del Mago de la Tierra.

Si era así entonces ella debía hacer algo, o sino un castigo podría venir por las acciones de su Familiar.

Pero lamentablemente para Louise… ella estaba paralizada del miedo de aquella posibilidad y no podía hacer nada ni siquiera gritar.

"Por lo que vi del patrón de ataque de tus Valkirias, ellas también apuntaban a puntos vitales," Saito comienza a hablar y por eso todos guardan silencio para oír que será lo que él tiene que decir, "Por lo que era posible que yo muriese de haber sido alguien común y corriente, ¿No es así?" Al escuchar esa pregunta, lo único que Guiche puede hacer es voltear su cabeza para así evitar ver los ojos de Saito.

Pero para Saito, tan solo eso fue suficiente como respuesta.

"Tomare eso como un si, por lo que considero que en ese caso, a tus ojos mi vida debe ser insignificante, ya sea por el hecho de ser un 'Familiar' o un 'Plebeyo'," Con un poco de tiempo aquí, Saito ya más o menos tenía una idea clara de cómo las cosas funcionaban en este mundo.

Y a decir verdad… no le gustaba para nada que solo por haber nacido con 'Magia', uno se declarase superior a los demás.

En su mundo de origen, el Cosmos era un poder con el cual uno no 'nacía', únicamente tenía un potencial latente, y si se entrenaba lo suficiente, entonces el Cosmos podía ser desbloqueado, sin importar si uno nacía con riquezas o pobrezas, el estatus social o país de origen.

Si uno se esforzaba lo suficiente, entonces el Cosmos podría salir.

Por eso que automáticamente uno recibiese nobleza únicamente por nacer en una familia mágica… era un tanto insultante para Saito, quien entreno su cuerpo al límite únicamente para poder usar el Cosmos.

Pero lo peor que Saito veía era… como los nobles consideran la vida de los 'Plebeyos' ser menos importante únicamente por ser gente sin magia.

Si, Saito ahora quería enseñarle a Guiche… _**Una Lección de Humildad**_.

"No te preocupes, no te matare, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo," Esas palabras de Saito calmaron a Guiche… por un solo instante, ya que su puño comenzó a brillar, cosa que causo que Guiche estuviese a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

Pero en lugar de apuntar hacia Guiche… Saito apunto hacia el cielo.

"**¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! (Dragón Ascendente de Rozan)"** Y ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, un DRAGON sale disparado del puño de Saito, un Dragón de color azul oscuro, opuesto la de color verdoso que era usado por Shiryuu.

Ese Dragón simplemente vuela hacia el cielo, en el cual desaparece en los cielos.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, incluso claramente se podría escuchar el sonido de una piedrecita tocando el suelo por el silencio absoluto.

Un Dragón… de entre todas las posibilidades fue un DRAGON lo que había aparecido.

Acaso… ¿¡La Zero había invocado a un Dragón que podía hacerse humano!?

De ser así… esa era posiblemente el mejor Familiar invocado.

"Y por cierto, yo soy cien por ciento humano, así que no se confundan y piensen que soy otra cosa," Dijo inmediatamente Saito, casi como si hubiese podido leer la mente de todos los presentes.

Saito no podía leer mentes, simplemente era muy bueno al leer la situación.

"Por cierto, supongo que ya no volverás a acusar a los demás de tus errores… ¿No es así?" Le dijo Saito a Guiche mientras su puño se iluminaba para lanzar otro _Sho Ryu Ha_…

"¡Nunca más lo volveré a hacer!" Declara con todas sus fuerzas Guiche.

Saito sonríe ante el hecho de que su punto hubiese quedado claro con Guiche.

Y con darle un simple asentimiento a la chica que había sido víctima del estúpido orgullo de noble… Saito se va hacia la habitación de Louise… aun vistiendo la Armadura de Libra en su cuerpo.

Y esa imagen del guerrero vistiendo una Armadura Dorada… ya había quedado grabada en los corazones de muchos de los presentes.

Pero especialmente fueron dos personas las que se sintieron más afectadas.

La primera fue por supuesto Louise, cuya mente pensaba mil veces sobre qué era lo que había pasado y más importante: A QUIEN ella había invocado!

Y la otra persona que por alguna razón había sido atrapada por completo por el misterioso aire del guerrero en Armadura Dorada… fue Tabitha.

**-Habitación de Louise, (Noche)-**

"Ya te lo dije: Soy un ser humano de carne y hueso," Dijo Saito como por quinta vez, contestado exactamente a la misma pregunta que Louise hacia una y otra vez.

"¡Y ya te dije que no te creo!" Respondió Louise, cosa que causa un suspiro en los labios de Saito.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en la habitación de la Zero, después de su victoria ante Guiche, Saito se dedicó a vagar un poco por los alrededores, y como todos estaban intimidados por su presencia, todos se alejaban cada vez que Saito pasaba por ahí.

Louise claramente había planeado seguir a su Familiar para obtener respuestas, pero como Saito fácilmente la podía sentir venir… solo fue cosa de alejarse sigilosamente y así evitar lidiar con un molesto momento.

Eventualmente ella se rindió en eso de tratar de encontrar a Saito, pero era de notar que Louise intento por varias horas el encontrar a ese familiar que ella invoco y que ahora la confunde más que nada.

Al final cuando Louise regreso derrotada a su habitación… Saito se encontraba ahí como si nada, puliendo la Armadura de Libra con un paño que él tenía entre sus cosas.

Y así comenzó esta interrogante de una Louise que se negaba a creer que Saito era un humano, y que actualmente él era un Dragón que podía tomar forma humana... cosa que Saito (Fallidamente) trata de hacerle ver que no es verdad.

"Louise, aun cuando me sigas preguntando lo mismo, mi respuesta no cambiara porque es la verdad," Dijo calmadamente Saito, intentando imitar la paciencia que Dohko siempre tenía.

¿Quizás estar con la Armadura de Libra ayudaba un poco a que Saito pudiese mantener la calma con Louise?

Louise simplemente da un sonido de frustración ante eso, debido a que al parecer el Familiar que ella había invocado realmente era un ser humano y no un Dragón (La pobre se había ilusionado con la idea de tener a un Dragón que puede tomar forma humana como Familiar)...

"Muy bien, digamos que si eres un humano," Respondió Louise, tratando de ocultar su enojo pero fallando claramente.

"Muy bien," Asintió Saito con una naturalidad absoluta.

"Entonces… ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de hacer cosas como las que hiciste en tu pelea con Guiche!?" Exclamo la pelirosada.

"Tuve un buen profesor," Le responde Saito, "Y lo demás es resultado de puro entrenamiento," A veces la verdad era lo más difícil de creer…

Louise estaba luchando el impulso de tomar su varita y usar un hechizo para que Saito revelase la verdad.

Pero ella recordó que a lo más una explosión era lo que iba a salir… y entonces eso podría enojar a su familiar.

Y Louise no quería estar en malos términos con el chico que es capaz de crear Dragones de energía desde sus puños… ella todavía tenía la esperanza de que Saito realmente fuese un Dragón.

"No digas mentiras… ¡Nadie puede hacer lo que tú haces con únicamente entrenar!" Le responde Louise.

"Los humanos nacemos con potencial que es desperdiciado si pasamos la vida holgazaneando y no intentar despertar ese potencial, entonces milagros como los que puedo hacer nunca pasarían," Recito Saito y a la vez uso eso para responderle a Louise.

Esas palabras fueron dichas por Dohko, e incluso ahora Saito las dice de vez en cuando para cuando quiere parecer sabio.

Louise estaba por darle otra respuesta a Saito… pero entonces los ojos de la Zero viajaron a la Armadura de Libra.

Realmente esa Armadura Dorada era totalmente distinta a cualquier clase de Armadura que Louise había visto en el pasado. Para comenzar ninguna Armadura en Halkeginia estaba hecha de oro puro como aquella que usaba Saito.

El hecho de que esa Armadura también tomase la forma de una Balanza Dorada cuando no estuviese siendo vestida por Saito era otro detalle adicional.

Pero de entre todo aquello, lo que más inquietaba a Louise eran esas Armas que había en esa Armadura, Doce Armas que aun cuando su Familiar no había utilizado debían ser increíbles si venían incluidas en la Armadura Dorada.

Sin embargo como era su Familiar el que llevaba Armas y ella no le había dado el permiso para hacerlo…

Aun cuando Louise sabia era una mala idea provocar a su Familiar después de ver que tan poderoso era… su Orgullo de Noble no le permitía dejar las cosas así.

"Familiar," Nuevamente comenzó a hablar Louise con su tono de superioridad, cosa que causa un inaudible suspiro de parte de Saito, "Quiero que me des esas Armas," Esas palabras fueron… un gran error que Louise acababa de cometer.

Súbitamente la actitud calmada con la que Saito se había logrado mantener… se había esfumado cuando las palabras de Louise salieron de su boca, sus ojos se habían vuelto mucho más serios y sus puños se estaban apretando con fuerza, cosa que Louise no se dio cuenta.

Ella simplemente no entendía lo que significaba esa Armadura (Y en especial las Armas de Libra).

"¿Oh? ¿Y a qué se debe esa petición… _Mi Señora_?" Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un sarcasmo que Louise no había notado por lo suave que había sido.

"Como tu Ama es mi deber supervisar lo que mi Familiar lleve consigo, y armas como esas son algo que no puedes llevar por ahí, así que las quiero para guardarlas," Para Louise primero serian esas Armas, luego ella lograría que su familiar le diese esa Armadura.

"Ya veo…" Dijo lentamente Saito, mientras comenzó a reunir un poco del Cosmos en su dedo índice, "…Mi Señora…" Dijo suavemente Saito, cosa que hizo creer a Louise que su Familiar había aceptado aquella orden.

Ella sonríe y extiende sus manos esperando recibir las Armas de Libra, pero en lugar de eso Saito usa su velocidad para ponerse en frente de Louise con su dedo en la frente de ella antes de que siquiera Louise se diese cuenta de que Saito se había movido de su posición.

"¿Qué…?" Es lo que logra decir Louise, y sus últimas palabras por el resto del día.

"Mi Señora, creo que deberías irte a dormir ya," Murmuro Saito para luego hacer que el Cosmos en su dedo aumentase en intensidad, cosa que al instante causo que Louise simplemente se desmayase y Saito la agarrase en sus brazos antes de que ella cayese al suelo.

Entonces Saito la llevo a su cama donde la dejo dormir.

A decir verdad Saito había aprendido por sí mismo ese pequeño truco, simplemente usar de esa forma un Cosmos leve pero enfocado en contra de aquellos que no lo tenían o no lo habían dominado era suficiente para hacer que se desmayasen, de hecho Saito lo había utilizado una que otra vez cuando Shiryuu negaba a aceptar la derrota.

Y nuevamente esa habilidad volvía a mostrar su utilidad, y como Louise no se estaría despertando por lo pronto, Saito dejo ahí en la habitación la Caja de Pandora que llevaba dentro la Armadura de Libra y entonces procedió a salir de la habitación para pensar mejor en que hacer ahora.

**-Pasillos de la Academia de Magia-**

"Ugh, que horror, esa chica es insoportable," Suspiro Saito, quien decidió dar una caminata para sacar de su cabeza ese terrible encuentro con Louise, el cual termino con Saito teniendo que usar su Cosmos para que ella quedase dormida.

Lo único que Saito esperaba… era que en el futuro Louise pueda cambiar un poco de actitud.

Pero entonces por ahora el Santo de Libra quería preocuparse de sus problemas más inmediatos, como por ejemplo: ¿Dónde quedarse esta noche?

Con Louise claramente no podía ser, y lo más seguro era que todos los demás estudiantes le tendrían miedo por haber humillado a un noble y haber invocado a un dragón con tan solo un puño…

Pero bueno, una prioridad aun mayor sería la de buscar un buen lugar en donde dejar la Caja de Pandora de la Armadura de Libra. Después de todo claramente no se podría confiar en Louise… no, de hecho ahora Saito temía que toda la Academia quisiese ahora tener la Armadura de Libra en sus manos.

'_¡Ha! Me gustaría verlos intentando, ninguna de esa gente pondrá sus manos en la Armadura de mi maestro,'_ Prometió Saito en sus pensamientos.

La Armadura de Libra era el legado que Dohko le había dejado a Saito, y no cualquiera podía tocarla.

Saito simplemente camino para llegar afuera del castillo, sintiendo que por hoy, pasar la noche afuera era la mejor opción.

Pero entonces…

_¡BUMP!_

Saito siente como su cuerpo colisiona con otro cuerpo, pero como Saito había entrenado mucho y llegado hasta sus límites, el Santo de Libra no si movió ni un solo milímetro después de la colisión.

Pero como el cuerpo de la otra persona claramente no estaba acostumbrado a grandes impactos físicos, y al colisionar con Saito, esa persona cayó al suelo.

De hecho Saito pudo jurar que escucho una pequeña voz femenina…

Mirando hacia abajo Saito puede reconocer a una chica de cabello corto de color celeste, lentes y que va leyendo un libro.

Ella era una de las que estaba viendo su pelea con Guiche… pero a la vez una de las pocas personas que no se burló de él.

"Ah, perdón," Se disculpó Saito, quien instantáneamente ofrece su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica mira a Saito por unos segundos, claramente recordándolo como el chico que humillo a Guiche de forma completa, pero como ahora él le ofrecía ayuda a ella…

Tabitha no confiaba mucho en ese chico que había demostrado un gran poder, debido a que ni él ni ella habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Y Saito se debió haber dado cuenta de eso…

"Descuida, prometo que no te lastimare ni nada por el estilo," Aseguro el Santo de Libra, quien aun cuando le disgustaba como los Nobles hacia las cosas, todavía no era hostil ante la chica que no se burló de él.

Tabitha sintió la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, y entonces… ella decidió confiar en esas palabras.

Ella tomo la mano de Saito y se paró, luego recogió su libro.

"Gracias," Es lo único que dice ella, entonces Tabitha continuo caminando hacia su habitación.

Saito por su parte mostro un poco de sorpresa que Tabitha no vio, siendo que ella le había dado la espalda al Santo de Libra.

¿Acaso una estudiante (Y por ende una noble) se había disculpado con él?

'_Creo que mi opinión sobre esta gente estaba un tanto apresurada…'_ Pensó Saito.

Pero al ver como esa chica había reaccionado… entonces quizás no era mala idea intentar una pequeña apuesta.

"¡Espera!" Llamo Saito, quien alzo un poco su voz pero nunca tanto.

La chica se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia Saito para saber porque el la había llamado.

"Creo que me olvide de presentarme, mi nombre es Saito," Se introdujo el joven de cabello negro.

"Tabitha," Responde simplemente la chica de cabellos azules. Quien a la vez estaba un tanto curiosa de que porque un chico tan poderoso como Saito quisiese hablar específicamente con ella…

Viendo que no había nada que perder y un lugar para dormir a ganar… Saito decidió hacer la pregunta.

"Sé que puede que suene muy rara mi pregunta pero…" Saito decidió hacer su pregunta, aun si el por dentro estaba resignado al tener que regresar con Louise, "¿Podría quedarme en tu habitación esta noche?" Finalmente hace su pregunta el Caballero de Libra.

Aunque la respuesta de Tabitha es inesperada a decir verdad.

"Bien," Asintió la chica de cabellos azules ante Saito.

Saito se quedó por unos instantes mirando a Tabitha de forma impresionada, siendo que él no se esperaba una respuesta como esa para comenzar.

Es decir… ¿Acaso una chica no tendría problemas en permitir que un chico desconocido se quedase con ella durante la noche?

"¿Segura?" Fue la respuesta instintiva de Saito, "Yo podría ser una persona peligrosa, recuerda como humille a ese chico," Saito le recordó ese detalle a Tabitha.

Ella había visto el enorme poder que el Santo de Libra poseía, un poder tan grande capaz de crear un Dragón que destruyó por completo a las Valkirias de Guiche, y por lo visto eso era simplemente un poco de lo que Saito era capaz de hacer.

"Si," Asintió Tabitha, indicando que ella estaba segura sobre su decisión.

"… ¿No te preocupa que yo pudiese hacerte algo?" Ese iba a ser el último intento de Saito, si no funcionaba… entonces el tomaría la oferta de la chica de cabellos azules.

"¿Planeas hacerlo?" Cuestiono Tabitha, quien inclino un poco la cabeza para hacer énfasis en ese punto.

"Definitivamente no," Respondió de forma honesta Saito.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que dijo esas palabras de forma inconsciente y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Ciertamente… había veces en las que Dohko mencionaba que Saito era honesto y fácil de leer.

Tabitha comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su habitación, indicándole a Saito que la siguiese.

"Gracias," Al menos eso fue lo que Saito pudo decir.

Saito continuo caminando al lado de Tabitha, a quien no le importaba que la gente la viese a ella caminando junto a un chico.

Aunque a fin de cuentas, cono Louise había demostrado que como un Familiar, Saito no era exactamente visto como una persona, sino como una simple mascota de un Mago.

'_Ahh…'_ Suspiro mentalmente Saito al considerar nuevamente su situación, '_Años de duro entrenamiento para ser el sucesor de mi Maestro, y ahora tengo que servirle a una niña mal criada…' _Parecía una broma creada por una mente enfermiza…

De hecho, viendo lo mimada y arrogante que era Louise, Saito se preguntaba a sí mismo: ¿Por qué no simplemente correr, irse lejos y buscar una forma de regresar a casa para no tener que lidiar con una mocosa?

De hecho con su velocidad superior, el huir sería muy fácil, era solo cosa de ponerse a correr y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

Pero… ¿Y entonces qué?

Saito no sabía absolutamente nada de este nuevo mundo, aunque ahora con ver la Magia y el aparente sistema de clases, una idea se estaba formando en su mente.

Si el Santo de Libra realmente decidía irse, entonces el terminaría como un simple vagabundo, yendo de lugar a lugar esperando mágicamente encontrarse la respuesta en algún punto.

Bueno, Saito podía subsistir de la mismísima tierra si la cosa tenía que llegar a ese nivel, pero Saito no buscaba vivir en este mundo de forma permanente en lo absoluto, sino que encontrar una forma de regresar a su propio mundo, en donde él es necesitado por los Santos como el único Dorado activo en el Santuario.

Una Armadura Dorada era irremplazable, Saito no sabía si el tiempo corría de forma igual en ambos mundos, y si ese era el caso, entonces con más razón él debía volver.

Como de alguna forma Louise le había invocado, entonces quizás con ella se encuentre la forma de regresar a casa.

Debería ser tan simple como únicamente usar el hechizo que lo trajo aquí, pero en reversa.

Pero por la actitud inicial de Louise, la cual Saito considero difícil de aguantar, por lo que si el Santo de Libra hablaba con Louise ahora, entonces estaba la gran posibilidad de que el terminase gritándole.

Así que aun cuando fuese duro, Saito debía aguantar hasta que el momento adecuado llegase.

Al estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, Saito no se dio cuenta de que él y Tabitha finalmente habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de ella.

"Aquí es," Dijo simplemente Tabitha, quien abrió la puerta e invito a Saito a que entrase.

Y con un asentimiento y una mirada de agradecimiento, Saito se fue a pasar la primera noche tranquila en este nuevo mundo.

Pero lo que le Santo de Libra no sabía… era que regresar a casa no sería tan fácil como él lo había pensado.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Y la Saga Dorada obtiene a su Santo de Libra!

Bueno, a decir verdad Saito siempre fue mi primera opción, pero hubo muchos cambios de candidato para esta posición, pero finalmente creo que el queda muy bien como Libra. (Quizás muestre su leve tiempo como 'Santo Temporal', especialmente que con eso, en la Casa de Libra habría un guardián durante la Saga del Santuario).

Además de que los poderes de Gandarlf complementan muy bien a un Santo de Libra. Aun cuando estos no usen las Armas de Libra a menos que sea necesario... por lo que quizás el ni sea Gandarlf.

Además, como ha visto, Saito aquí será más cercano con Tabitha al principio, debido a que él no puede soportar a Louise en este punto, pero más tarde las cosas mejoraran entre ellos.

Por último, en general la Saga Dorada presenta a un enemigo del Mundo de Saint Seiya, aun si no es el antagonista principal de su fic.

Aquí muy posiblemente será distinto, ya que no hay muchas maneras en las que un enemigo del mundo de Saint Seiya hubiese podido ir al mundo de Zero no Tsukaima.

Lo único que creo que no pasara será que Saito obtenga a Derflinger, digo, considerando todo lo que este tiene, no creo que Derflinger pueda serle muy útil y si se lo doy, la espada terminaría simplemente como un espectador más (Ósea: Como adorno).

Aunque quizás lo incluya si me dan una buena razón.

Y como vieron esto será un Harem (Como la mayoría del a Saga Dorada…) pero aquí Tabitha es la chica principal mientras Louise tiene un rol secundario en ese aspecto, aun cuando en general Louise tiene un rol de protagonista cuando viene a la trama de la historia. (Como Siesta me parece un tanto Cliché aquí… no será usada, a menos claro de que ustedes prefieran que si XD)

Como sea, Libra originalmente iba a ser para Kirito de SAO… pero Saito tuvo ese puesto al final.

Por cierto, acorte un poco de este capítulo por ser básicamente el inicio de cualquier fic de Zero no Tsukaima, con la invocación y el duelo contra Guiche, asi que por eso no especifique mucho en esas escenas, lo bueno comienza en el próximo cap.

Y por último, Saito aquí no usara el título de 'Santo' debido a que eso le traería varios problemas, así que él se refiere a sí mismo como 'Caballero'.

Bueno, con los Reviews me basta y me sobra. Así que ya sabenXD.


	2. Ajustándose a una Nueva Realidad

**Capítulo 01: Ajustándose a una Nueva Realidad.**

**-Habitación de Tabitha-**

"Hmm…" La voz somnolienta de cierto Santo de Libra puede ser escuchada. Dicha voz ahora suena más relajada que el día de ayer cuando se fue a dormir. Finalmente una noche de sueño lejos de Louise hizo la magia de eliminar su estrés.

Los ojos de Saito de Libra se abren.

El Santo de Libra estaba un poco confundido al despertarse en un lugar poco familiar, simplemente él estaba acostumbrado a Rozan o a la Casa de Libra.

Este lugar sin embargo está lleno de libros, demostrando que a quien vivía aquí le encantaba leer.

En lo personal Saito no era mucho de los que leían, lo que no quería decir que el odiase los libros. Simplemente él prefería hacer otras cosas antes que leer.

"¿Dónde estoy?" So pregunto un todavía medio dormido Saito, cuya memoria regreso a los eventos de la noche anterior.

De cómo Louise con su actitud finalmente llego al límite de la paciencia que Saito tenía. Y Saito uso su Cosmos para dejarla inconsciente por el resto de la noche.

Y de como por suerte el encontró a esa silenciosa chica llamada Tabitha, quien le dejo dormir junto a ella en la misma habitación, aun cuando la mayoría de las personas tratarían de mantenerse alejados de él tan pronto como sus habilidades y en general su Armadura Dorada fueron reveladas en la pelea contra Guiche.

"Ah cierto, todavía estoy en este lugar…" Murmuro Saito, finalmente poniendo cada pieza en su lugar sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

Como el haber podido liberar su enojo acumulado al derrotar a Guiche era algo que Saito necesitaba, finalmente ahora él estaba pensando profundamente en alguna posibilidad de regresar a casa.

Pero lamentablemente Saito era consciente de que con sus propias habilidades… el no podrá regresar por sí mismo a casa.

"Aun siendo el _Caballero_ de Libra… tengo mis limites…" Suspira un Saito que se sentó en posición de loto en uno de los rincones de la habitación, para llegar ahí él se movió lo más silenciosamente posible, para así no despertar a Tabitha, quien todavía dormía tranquilamente.

Por la ventana se podía ver que estaba oscuro, mostrando que era bastante temprano, pero normal para alguien que hubiese seguido el régimen de entrenamiento de Dohko.

Así que en su caso, Saito tenía una o dos horas antes de que los demás despertasen.

"Aun cuando un _Caballero_ de Libra es poderoso… la naturaleza de sus técnicas no le permiten hacer mucho en esta situación…" Eso era cierto, como Libra, en términos de capacidad física (La cual en poder puro era superada por un Santo de Tauro…) y combate directo, era difícil igualar a Saito.

Pero por otra parte, para escapar con su propio poder de aquí…

"Si yo hubiese sido un _Caballero_ de Géminis, Virgo o incluso Aries, entonces escapar de aquí yo solo no hubiese sido imposible," Debido a la naturaleza de los poderes de aquellos que vestían esas Armaduras Doradas pertenecientes a esas tres constelaciones, saltar entre dimensiones no sería tan difícil.

"Entonces tengo que preguntarle a alguien… pero como por lo pronto Louise está fuera de consideración, entonces eso deja como opción a…" La mirada de Saito se fijó en Tabitha, quien todavía dormía pacíficamente.

La idea de preguntarle a ella sobre el Ritual de Invocación que lo trajo a este mundo en primer lugar era algo realmente tentador.

'_No, no puedo hacer eso,'_ Se corrigió mentalmente Saito, quien en el mundo real negaba con la cabeza, _'Ella ya me hizo este favor, pedir más seria demasiado,' _Decidió Allen, además de que Tabitha no podía ser la única persona en toda la Academia que supiese como había funcionado ese Ritual de Invocación.

"Si los estudiantes están asustados por mi presencia… ¿Entonces quizás los profesores puedan ayudarme?" Para Saito, eso se veía como una buena manera de proceder.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos Saito miro por la ventana para encontrar que el sol estaba comenzando a salir por el horizonte.

"Creo que ni era tan temprano como originalmente pensé," Comento Saito para sí mismo. A la vez recordando que Louise le menciono a qué hora era cuando comenzaba el día de los estudiantes, alrededor de dos horas después de que saliese el sol según lo que recordó Saito… claro que ella únicamente se lo dijo para que el Santo de Libra supiese cuando él debía despertarla.

Un ligero bostezo escapo de los labios de Saito al recordar que él no había dormido mucho, pero tampoco era como si el pudiese volver a dormir después de haber despertado.

"Bueno, ya que no tengo nada que hacer, mejor mantendré mi entrenamiento," Dijo Saito, aun cuando él ya se había 'Graduado' de su posición de aprendiz, nunca estaba de más mantener un entrenamiento constante para no perder lo básico de su estilo de combate.

Con esa idea ya formada en su mente, Saito decide ir hacia la puerta de la habitación para entonces salir y dirigirse hacia el patio de la Academia.

Aunque antes de hacerlo, de forma sigilosa Saito se acercó a la cama de Tabitha, en donde ella dormía de forma tranquila.

"Me voy a ir por un rato, pero prometo regresar para despertarte, eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte por dejarme dormir aquí," Murmuro Saito en voz baja y entonces finalmente salió de la habitación.

Sin embargo cuando la puerta es cerrada, los ojos de Tabitha se abren, señalando que ella estaba despierta, posiblemente desde que Saito se había despertado.

Después de todo Tabitha tenía un buen instinto, el cual fue entrenado por los años de haber hecho peligrosas misiones ordenadas por su Tío…

Y ese instinto se puso alerta cuando Saito comenzó a moverse, y como Tabitha consideraba que las habilidades de Saito lo hacían peligroso, ella decidio fingir el estar durmiendo, ya que al estar lejos de su baston mágico ella estaba en desventaja.

Tabitha sabía que esto no estaría pasando si ella simplemente se hubiese negado a aceptar la petición de Saito.

Pero aun así por alguna razón ella lo hizo… aun cuando en realidad él y ella casi ni habían tenido contacto alguno. Únicamente la curiosidad por Saito fue la que la impulso a aceptar su petición.

Es que Tabitha sentía algo especial al mirar a Saito, como una especie de interés que fue creado cuando esa Armadura Dorada y su poder de invocar a una especie de Dragón desde su puño fueron mostradas.

Y ahora, como él no había hecho nada, e incluso dijo que volvería para despertarla, Tabitha había confirmado que Saito era una persona de buen corazón, y que estaba bien dejar de estar alerta cerca de él.

"Pero… aquellas palabras…" Murmuro quietamente Tabitha, recordando esas palabras que ella pudo escuchar que salieron de la boca de Saito.

"Caballero… Libra… Aries… Virgo… Géminis… Salir de Aquí…" Tabitha no era familiar con las palabras 'Libra, Géminis, Aries y Virgo' pero lo que sí pudo entender era que Saito era una especie de Caballero.

Aunque la Armadura Dorada que le pertenecía era un indicador claro de ese tipo de rango.

Tabitha en lo personal jamás había escuchado de un tipo de Caballero que usase una Armadura hecha de puro oro, por lo que debería al menos haber un registro o un rumor sobre tales guerreros, pero aun así nada llego a la mente de Tabitha.

Como pronto sería un día libre, entonces Tabitha decidió que ella se dedicaría a buscar entre sus libros información sobre Caballeros para (Con Buena Suerte) quizás encontrar información sobre las Armaduras Doradas y aquellos que las visten.

Pero por otro lado…

"Él quiere irse…" Dijo suavemente Tabitha, aun cuando ella estaba sola en la habitación.

Pesando en ello, era natural que él quisiese irse, después de todo vestir una Armadura significaba que Saito debía servirle a alguien, y como Louise le había invocado y hecho un Familiar que ahora debería serle fiel y servirle a Louise… si Saito ya le era leal a alguien entonces aun siendo un Familiar él quería regresar con la persona a la que él le era leal primero.

Y tan solo pensar en el hecho de que Saito se fuese… la mera idea de que ese evento ocurriese…

Por alguna razón eso causo que comenzase a dolerle un poco su pecho a Tabitha.

¿Por qué la idea de que Saito se fuese le molestaba tanto?

Después de todo Tabitha únicamente conocía a Saito por muy poco tiempo…

**-Patio de la Academia-**

Ahora mismo este lugar estaba vacío por ser todavía temprano, incluso los Profesores y el Director estaban todavía durmiendo, pero se levantarían dentro de un rato más.

Lo que convertía a este lugar en el perfecto sitio de entrenamiento para Saito, quien ahora mismo estaba practicando los movimientos que su maestro le había enseñado.

Para Halkeginia, los movimientos que Saito estaba practicando eran totalmente desconocidos.

De hecho más de alguno lo confundiría con una especie de danza al ver cuán fluidos eran sus movimientos.

En termino de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y artes marciales, este mundo de Halkeginia eran prácticamente inexistentes las formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo más allá de golpear con los puños y una que otra cosa, a diferencia de la gran cantidad del mundo de Saito, y en especial las Artes Marciales Chinas que le enseño Dohko.

"Imagina que estas peleando con Shiryuu… como lo ha hecho cientos de veces antes de que los dos consiguiésemos nuestras Armaduras…" Decía Satio, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, cosa que lo ayudaba a imaginar en su mente que en frente suyo se encontraba Shiryuu.

La última vez que Saito y Shiryuu pelearon el uno con el otro para ver qué tan fuerte se habían vuelto… eso fue antes de que Shiryuu quedase ciego por culpa de Argol de Perseo.

Pero aun así los años y años de enfrentar a la misma personas hicieron que todos los movimientos y una imagen mental de su condiscípulo fuesen guardadas en el cerebro de Saito.

En ningún instante el cuerpo de Saito dejo de moverse, sus movimientos atacaban y se defendía acorde a como la imagen mental de Shiryuu actuase.

Ese era un entrenamiento en un estado de trance, una de las especialidades de Saito: Olvidarse del mundo alrededor de él, tan solo ver un vacío de color negro a sus alrededores y la persona que él se imagina es lo único que existe en este mundo aparte de Saito.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Saito termina su entrenamiento, al final esto no era realmente necesario, pero Saito lo hacía para no perder la práctica.

"Ah… al menos esto sigue tan normal como siempre," Comento Saito entre respiraciones, aun en un mundo distinto suyo, esta era una de las cosas que le recordaban a su mundo original.

Y como Saito estaba un poco cansado por ese entrenamiento, él no se dio cuenta de los tímidos pasos que se acercaban.

"D-disculpa…" Se escuchó una voz un tanto nerviosa, esa voz y la persona a quien le pertenecían estaban justo detrás de Saito, aparentemente esa persona se pudo acercar al Santo de Libra debido a que él estaba distraído.

"¿¡Eh!?" Exclamo un sorprendido Saito.

Tanta fue su sorpresa, que cuando Saito se dio la vuelta… él lo hizo en posición de combate.

"¡Kya!" Se escuchó una voz bastante asustada por la súbita y sorpresivamente agresiva reacción de Saito.

El sonido de alguien cayendo al piso puede ser escuchado.

Al ver quien lo había sorprendido, la guardia de Saito inmediatamente se bajó.

Era… una simple chica, más específicamente aquella Maid a la que Saito había ayudado, salvándola de Guiche.

"Ah, perdón," Se disculpó Saito, dándose cuenta de que reacciono de manera violenta ante una persona inocente.

Así que Saito le ofrece su mano a Siesta, esperando que ella no se hubiese tomado demasiado mal esa reacción.

"N-no, fue mi culpa por sorprenderte de esa forma," Se disculpó también la Maid, quien acepto la mano de Saito para ayudar a ponerse de pie.

Ahora que ella estaba nuevamente de pie, la Maid finalmente podía hablar con Saito, tal como ella había planeado hacerlo el día anterior.

"Tu eres esa chica de ayer," Dijo Saito, mostrándole a Siesta que el la recordaba.

"Si, mi nombre es Siesta," Se introdujo de manera oficial la Maid, "Y desde ayer había querido decirte algo," Ella decidió comenzar con lo importante, y entonces después habar de lo demás con Saito.

"Adelante," Respondió Saito. No había razón para no escuchar lo que ella tendría que decir.

"Esto…" Siesta comenzó a reunir el coraje para las siguientes palabras, "¡Muchas Gracias Por Haberme Ayudado!" Le dio las gracias ella a Saito, incluso dando una reverencia al final.

Saito se extrañó un poco por eso, ya que este mundo se notaba que estaba basado en Europa, sin embargo el tipo de reverencia que la Maid hizo era algo más bien Japonés.

Pero aun así Saito se sentía… 'bien' al recibir las gracias, lo que era un buen cambio de lo que él había experimentado con Louise.

"De nada," Respondió Saito, dando una sonrisa calmada, "Creo que cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo en esa situación," Dijo Saito, pero quizás él estaba hablando de su viejo mundo en este caso.

"No," Negó Siesta con la cabeza, "Yo solo soy una Plebeya, nadie de los nobles hubiese hecho nada, y los demás trabajadores se hubiesen metido en problemas… pero tú me ayudaste sin dudarlo… así que, gracias," Un leve sonrojo y admiración se podía ver en el rostro de Siesta.

"¿Aun me agradeces a pesar de ver mis poderes?" Pregunto Saito, su voz era ahora más seria, ya que la reacción normal ante sus poderes… seria miedo.

"Yo… estaba un poco asustada," Admitió ella, mirando hacia abajo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo eso duro unos instantes, ya que los ojos de Siesta eventualmente abandonaron la tristeza y se llenaron de determinación, "Pero cuando pensé sobre eso, y vi que eras una buena persona… pensé que no podía dejarte solo," Finalizo ella.

Saito recibió ahí una sorpresa, pero una sorpresa agradable al encontrar a una segunda persona que él podía ver que era distinta (La primera era Tabitha).

"Gracias," Fue lo único que dijo Saito, pero esas pocas palabras eran suficiente.

Ya que Siesta se puso feliz.

En ese caso… ¡Este era un gran momento para hacer la oferta!

"Por cierto, si tienes hambre, puedes venir conmigo," Dijo Siesta, quien estaba consiente que Saito se saltaba sus comidas, quizás porque lo encontraba degradante, "Si hablo con el cocinero, estoy segura de que podrás comer," Finalizo de hablar la Maid.

Saito miro a Siesta por unos instantes, como si analizase aquellas palabras y pensase en una buena respuesta.

Sin embargo, su respuesta fue inesperada para Siesta.

"Dijiste que tu nombre era Siesta, ¿No es así?" Pregunto Saito, aun cuando él ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para así poder comunicarse frente a frente con la Maid.

"¡S-si!" Respondió de forma nerviosa Siesta, quien fue tomada por sorpresa debido a las palabras de Saito, ya que ella no esperaba que él le respondiese.

"Gracias por tu oferta, pero lamentablemente tendré que negarme," Respondió Saito ante la proposición de ir a comer a la cocina para así no tener que comer las sobras de comida que Louise sin duda le daría de comer.

Al escuchar eso, Siesta se puso un poco triste, después de todo ella quería hacer algo por Saito después de que el la defendió de Guiche en el día anterior, aun cuando mostro habilidades que no eran normales… junto con la Armadura más hermosa que Siesta había visto en toda su vida.

Era cierto que después de enterarse de eso, los demás miembros de los plebeyos que servían en la Academia no estaban realmente cómodos con la idea de tener cerca a Saito, después de todo sus poderes mostraban que él no era alguien normal, pero que al mismo tiempo el tampoco poseía Magia.

Él era algo totalmente nuevo.

Pero Siesta estaba segura que los demás eventualmente se acostumbrarían a Saito, especialmente cuando viesen que él no le tenía miedo a los nobles.

"Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a despertar a alguien," Dijo Saito, quien se refería a Tabitha, pero Siesta pe pensó que él hablaba de Louise.

La Maid no intento detener a Saito, pero al final ella decidió que con lo que habían hablado el día de hoy, sería suficiente.

Sin embargo después de haber hablado directamente con Saito, Siesta pudo ver que él era un chico amable y educado, por lo que a partir de ahora ella trataría de volverse más cercana a Saito… debido a que era cruel que una persona tan buena como el tuviese que aguantar a una Maga como la que lo invoco…

Y sin darse cuenta de ello, el Santo de Libra se había ganado una nueva… 'amiga' en este mundo.

Y eso que aún es relativamente poco desde que Saito fue transportado aquí…

**-Habitación de Tabitha-**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose puede ser escuchado por toda la habitación.

Luego el sonido de pisadas y de alguien entrando resuena en este usualmente silencioso lugar.

Pero no se trataba de nadie peligroso, sin que era simplemente Saito, quien venía a despertar a Tabitha, tal como él dijo que lo haría.

"Bien, llegue a tiempo," Dijo Saito, quien ahora no se molestaba en bajar el volumen de su voz.

Tabitha estaba en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente tal y como Saito la había visto antes de irse a entrenar (Aunque ella estaba despierta en realidad…).

El Santo de Libra se acerca a la chica de cabellos azules, y de manera gentil él puso su mano en el hombro de Tabitha y suavemente comenzó a sacudirle el hombro a la chica de cabellos azules.

"Tabitha, por favor despierta," Dijo Saito en un tono de voz amable pero a la vez lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a alguien.

Y ni cinco segundos después de que Saito haya dicho aquellas palabras, los ojos de Tabitha se abren.

"Buenos días," Saludo Saito.

"Buenos días," Respondió Tabitha.

Saito entonces le paso a Tabitha sus lentes, los cuales ella se había quitado para ir a dormir.

Tabitha acepto los lentes y se los puso.

"Como forma de agradecimiento por haberme permitido dormir aquí, decidí al menos despertarte," Clarifico Saito, aun cuando Tabitha ya sabía eso, Saito creía que ella no lo sabía.

"Gracias," Dice Tabitha.

Saito sonríe, por alguna razón que él no comprende, a él le gustaba escuchar esas palabras de Tabitha.

"Ahora que estas despierta, voy a salir para dejar que te vistas," Dice Saito, a lo que Tabitha asintió.

**-Pasillo-**

Saito espero unos minutos afuera de la habitación, cuando entonces escucho como la puerta se abría. De ahí salió Tabitha, quien estaba vestida en su uniforme.

"Ahora debería ir a despertar a Louise, pero primero tengo que ir a buscar algo que se me olvido en tu habitación," Tabitha simplemente asintió, realmente no viendo ningún problema con eso de que Saito vuelva a entrar a la habitación de ella.

Ahora fue ella la que se quedó sola en el pasillo, en donde más estudiantes recién despertados salían de sus respectivas habitaciones, tal parecía que Tabitha era la primera que se había levantado y salido de su habitación, aunque eso se debe a que Saito la despertó, normalmente ella no era la primera en las mañanas.

"…ah, me olvide de algo…" Se dio cuenta Tabitha al ver que en sus manos no estaba algo muy importante.

Un libro.

Al parecer el tener la presencia de Saito esta mañana hizo que Tabitha se olvidase de tomar un libro para el día de hoy.

Tabitha entonces comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pensando que Saito tan solo estaría buscando algún objeto, así que no había razón alguna para no entrar.

Sin embargo lo que había detrás de aquella puerta que llevaba a su habitación… era algo que Tabitha no se esperaba.

**-Habitación de Tabitha-**

La puerta se abre con un ruido que es audible.

Tabitha entra de forma casual, esperando encontrar a un Saito que estaría buscando algún objeto que se le habría caído.

Sin embargo lo que realmente estaba ahí era…

"Ah," Se escuchó ese sonido de sorpresa salir de los labios de Saito, quien fue sorprendido sin nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, siendo que ahora él estaba en proceso de cambiarse de ropas, las cuales habían quedado con sudor a causa de su entrenamiento.

"…" Ninguna respuesta sale de la boca de Tabitha, sin embargo sus ojos estaban enfocados en el torso de Saito.

O mejor dicho… las _heridas de congelamiento_ en el torso de Saito.

Desde su cintura hasta sus hombros, y desde los hombros hasta los codos se podían apreciar un tono más rojizo en varias secciones de la piel de Saito, pero esas heridas se detenían exactamente cuando llegaban a los codos de Saito, dejando sus esa parte de sus brazos intacta.

Tabitha era familiar con ese tipo de heridas… después de todo ella usaba el hielo como parte de sus hechizos.

Fuese lo que fuese, por el patrón de esas heridas, era seguro que habían sido hechas en combate, ya que heridas naturales de congelamiento hubiesen sido esparcidas por todo el cuerpo de Saito en lugar de detenerse de forma exacta en sus codos.

En fin, Tabitha vio algo que ella creía que Saito no quisiese que los demás viesen.

"…Lo siento…" Se disculpa Tabitha, era lo mínimo que ella podía hacer.

"Está bien," Saito dice honestamente, además de que él no estaba realmente enojado con Tabitha por haber visto su cuerpo, "A decir verdad me trae sin cuidados que los demás vean mis heridas, yo me las hice en una pelea, defendiendo los ideales que yo creía correctos, de hecho se podría decir que las llevo con orgullo," Saito sonrió, aun cuando una persona común y corriente hubiese comenzado a dudar de la cordura de Saito por haber dicho aquellas palabras, la verdad era que honestamente el sentía orgullo por esas heridas.

Él había recibido aquellas heridas en un combate en contra de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, el combate más duro de su vida que impulso a Saito al límite de sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, Tabitha simplemente miro a Saito, la mirada en el rostro de ella era indescriptible, pero a la vez se podía notar que ella analizaba a nuestro héroe con la mirada.

Para Tabitha, era muy claro que Saito era un guerrero (Ella simplemente no había descubierto de forma exacta que tipo de guerrero…) y si el veía con orgullo esas heridas, entonces ella simplemente lo iba a aceptar, aun cuando incluso ella lo considerase un poco extraño.

"De acuerdo," Asiente Tabitha de esa forma diciendo que aceptaba lo que Saito decía.

Sin embargo eso causa que una leve risa saliese de los labios de Saito, como si esa respuesta fuese algo que él no esperaba.

"Hehehe, sabes, eres la primera persona fuera de mis camaradas que me ha dado ese tipo de respuesta," Sonrió Saito, quien ya había terminado de cambiarse su ropa y ahora vestía un atuendo de distinto color (Blanco), "Todos los demás asumen que esas heridas son todo menos unas marcar de orgullo para mí," Únicamente ahora Seiya, Shiryuu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki entienden lo que Saito quiere decir al mencionar el orgullo que le causan esas heridas.

Incluso Shunrei, quien había conocido a Saito desde pequeña había pensado que sus heridas de congelamiento eran algo de lo que él no se sentía orgulloso.

"Entonces, ahora tengo que ir a despertar a cierta chica, nos vemos más tarde," Con esas palabras, Saito dejo la habitación de Tabitha y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Louise.

Y así, continua la vida del Santo de Libra, quien ahora dejo a Tabitha todavía más intrigada sobre el pasado de Saito.

**-Habitación de Louise-**

"Ya volví," Anuncio Saito al entrar a la habitación donde su ama (Y técnicamente donde el debería estar) dormía pacíficamente.

Al parecer una buena noche de sueño había hecho maravillas con Louise, ya que a diferencia de ayer… ahora Louise se veía tranquila. Sin mencionar que ella dormía en su uniforme ya que Saito no se atrevió a cambiarla a un pijama, al final Louise todavía era una chica.

El día anterior Saito no había visto a Louise con el mejor de los estados de ánimo, y de hecho por lo natural que se veía esa actitud en la pelirosada, Saito llegó incluso a creer que Louise era normalmente una persona con una mala actitud.

Sin embargo ahora, viendo lo pacifica que se veía Louise mientras dormía… Saito tuvo que cambiar la opinión previa sobre Louise.

"Ella realmente es linda cuando duerme," Admitió Saito, pero al mismo tiempo dio un suspiro por sus propias palabras.

Louise ciertamente tenia belleza, eso no se podía negar.

La _actitud_ era el mayor problema aquí.

Sin embargo, el ver a la normalmente irritable Louise durmiendo tranquilamente… eso causo que Saito moviese su mano de manera involuntaria, simplemente una pequeña idea había surgido en su mente.

Y ahí, un momento histórico, un momento que no podría pasar en otras circunstancias había pasado.

Saito de Libra… comenzó a acariciar en la cabeza a su durmiente 'ama'.

"Hmm…" Se escuchó ese sonido de parte de Louise, quien aún estaba dormida pero sintió la caricia de Saito.

"Como dije antes, puede que no me guste esta situación, esta chica y este lugar son las únicas pistas que me pueden llevar de regreso," Con eso Saito quito su mano de la cabeza de Louise, y aun cuando despertarla significaría el fin de esta tranquila y pacifica Louise… ella probablemente estaría en un peor estado de ánimo si llegaba tarde a clases.

"Louise, despierta," Ahora Saito comenzó a sacudirla del hombro, sin embargo ella no despertó de inmediato, cosa que causo que un suspiro saliese de los labios de Saito, tal parecía que Louise era una chica que tenía un sueño pesado, "Louise, llegaras tarde si sigues así de dormida," Saito tuvo que levantar un poco más la voz en ese intento, pero todavía no podía ser considerado un grito.

Y afortunadamente para nuestro héroe, Louise abrió los ojos.

Los ojos de Louise se pusieron confusos por unos momentos, como si ella tuviese problemas para reconocer a Saito.

Pero en unos segundos, ella reconoció a su Familiar.

Y a la vez… esa mañana no fue algo pacifico.

"Tu…" Comenzó a murmurar una irritada Louise, quien al parecer recordaba lo que había pasado con Saito, quien la había puesto a dormir con el uniforme puesto… ¡Una gran falta de respeto!, "¡Maldito perro desobediente!" Y con una sorpresiva velocidad, Louise tomo su varita y comenzó a preparar un hechizo.

Saito por su parte estaba muy nervioso, aun cuando él podría aguantar algo como eso si usase su Cosmos para defenderse… por alguna razón el ver a Louise así lograba intimidarlo incluso a él.

Y así… una explosión resonó en la habitación de Louise, lo que termino con Saito teniendo que cambiar nuevamente sus ropas ya que las que el tenia puesto estaban dañadas a causa de la explosión.

Por su parte Louise tuvo que cambiarse a un uniforme limpio que ella tenía por ahí, y como Saito había decidido esperar afuera de la habitación, ella tuvo que cambiarse sola.

En general, esta mañana fue bastante movida.

**-Salón de Clases-**

Y ahora nos encontramos en clase de alquimia.

Por el resto de la mañana, Saito decidió evitar a Louise y esperar a que ella hubiese dejado el enojo de esta mañana en el olvido para así poder estar con ella sin mostrar nerviosismo.

Saito pasó la hora del desayuno con los demás Familiares (Exceptuando cierto Dragón), quienes sorprendentemente parecieron agarrarle cariño a Saito.

Saltarse otra comida podía ser un problema, ya que Saito podía estar sin comer durante 4 días como máximo antes de comenzar a mostrar problemas visibles… y entonces la opción que quedaría seria aceptar la oferta de Siesta.

En fin… cualquier cosa sería mejor que comer esa comida para Familiares…

Sin embargo de alguna forma Louise fue capaz de encontrar a Saito, y ella demando que el la acompañase a clases.

Es por eso que ahora él está en una silla a parte del resto.

Saito está escuchando de forma aburrida las lecciones que los Magos están recibiendo, francamente él no tenía mucho interés por la magia, pero como Louise se pondría molesta si el intentase escapar… entonces era mejor seguir en el salón.

Pero en medio de la explicación, la profesora eligió a un estudiante que avanzase hasta el escritorio y que usase magia para convertir un montón de tierra en otro tipo de material.

Louise… fue la elegida para eso.

Saito no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón su Sexto Sentido le estaba gritando que esto era algo peligroso.

"Oye, ¡Familiar de la Zero!" Se escuchó la voz de la chica de cabello rojo y piel oscura, Saito recordó a esa chica cuyo nombre aparentemente era… Kirche.

Saito se dio la vuelta para ver como Kirche y Tabitha se habían puesto detrás de él, como si de cierta manera lo estuviesen utilizando como un escudo para lo que pasaría dentro de poco.

"… ¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo Saito, dándoles a las dos una sonrisa un tanto forzada por el hecho de que él estaba siendo usado como escudo.

"Sera mejor que hagas algo rápido antes de que La Zero nos ponga a todos en peligro," Dijo en voz baja Kirche, cosa que hizo a Saito todavía más confuso.

Él iba a preguntar exactamente cuál era el problema, pero como Louise estaba a punto de terminar su hechizo, no había mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones.

"Por favor, ayuda," Decidió hablar Tabitha, quien miro a Saito a los ojos para mostrar que esto iba en serio.

Si bien para Saito era fácil negar lo que cualquiera le pidiese, como Tabitha le había ayudado un poco a diferencia de muchos… una petición que Tabitha hiciese no era algo tan fácil de rechazar para Saito.

"…Esta bien," Asintió Saito a la vez que dio un pequeño suspiro.

Dándole la espalda a Kirche y Tabitha, Saito volvió a mirar en donde Louise se encontraba terminando de preparar su hechizo.

Sin embargo fue ahí en donde Saito sintió que algo andaba mal.

Así que por instinto, Saito expandió su Cosmos, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzase a desprender un brillo de color dorado.

Si Saito lo hubiese querido, ese 'escudo' de Cosmos hubiese podido cubrir más espacio, pero como únicamente Kirche y Tabitha eran las que estaban detrás de el…

"…" Tabitha no decía nada, debido a que en estos momentos ella estaba mirando con asombro a Saito y como aquella luz dorada era emitida desde su cuerpo.

Para ella… esa extraña luz se sentía extrañamente reconfortante y pacífica, como si supieses que estarías segura al lado de quien poseyese dicha luz.

Pero no solo eso, sino que la chica de cabellos celestes podía sentir algo más al mirar fijamente al Cosmos de Saito, como si ella hubiese visto alguna vez algo similar a lo que Saito estaba haciendo.

Pero… ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Y además de Tabitha, Kirche también veía al Cosmos Dorado de Saito, pero en el caso de la pelirroja, era únicamente fascinación, nada más profundo que simple fascinación por aquel brillo dorado.

"Ese chico… es aún más interesante de lo que pensé…" Dijo Kirche mientras se relamía los labios, su mente ahora mismo estaba comenzando a desarrollar muchos planes para poder estar a solas con Saito.

Aunque considerando como era Saito, y como Dohko le había enseñado un código moral, entones Kirche tendrá que esforzarse mucho para que sus planes con el Santo de Libra lograsen ver la luz.

"Ghh…" Saito hizo ese sonido en voz baja, por alguna razón sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo a pesar de estar emitiendo Cosmos.

Al parecer en este mundo había cosas capaces de inquietar a un Santo sin la necesidad de poseer el Cosmos… como Kirche lo había demostrado.

'_¿Por qué siento que acabo de cavar mi propia tumba?'_ Se preguntó a si mismo Saito en su mente.

Saito decidió preocuparse luego de eso, y en estos momentos proteger a Kirche y a Tabitha.

_¡BOOOOM!_

Resuena una explosión.

Con eso, la clase fue interrumpida, la mayoría de los estudiantes terminaron en el piso a causa de la explosión, aun cuando ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Y los únicos que se mantuvieron sin ningún rasguño, fueron Saito quien uso su Cosmos como escudo, y las dos chicas que se escudaron detrás de él.

Al final, Louise tuvo que quedarse para limpiar el desorden, y como Familiar, Saito tuvo que ayudarle.

**-Oficina del Director (Mas Tarde, Ese Mismo Día)-**

"Disculpen," Dijo Saito mientras abría la puerta de la oficina del Director.

Normalmente Saito hubiese sido llamado justo después de derrotar a Guiche, pero debido a los extraños poderes que él había mostrado junto a aquella hermosa Armadura Dorada…

Tan solo digamos que Colbert y el Director Osmond estaban dudosos de que traer a Saito aquí para una interrogación, como Saito había demostrado no tener una imagen positiva de los Nobles, iba a ser difícil hablar con él.

…O quizás eso era lo que Colbert y Osmond habían pensado originalmente.

Como ellos todavía tenían que hacerle las preguntas a Saito para asegurarse de que el Santo de Libra no fuese una amenaza para la seguridad de los estudiantes, el Profesor y el Director de la Academia de Magia decidieron idear un plan en donde la oficina tendría la protección de varias runas que se encargarían de inmovilizar a Saito si este comenzase a actuar de forma peligrosa.

Después de todo al ver como el hizo un Dragón aparecer desde su puño… era mejor tomar bastantes precauciones, cuantas sea posible.

Sin embargo eventos recientes habían hecho que los dos comenzasen a reconsiderar ese plan, el cual debería estar listo para mañana, cuando los Sellos Mágicos estarían listos y cargados de poder.

Por ejemplo que hasta ahora, Saito no había respondido de forma agresiva a menos que uno le provocase primero.

E incluso protegió a dos chicas en una clase cuando Louise Valleliere nuevamente termino causando una explosión al tratar de ejecutar un hechizo, pero como siempre, el resultado fue una explosión.

Podía parecer algo pequeño ese gesto, sin embargo para Colbert eso le hizo darse cuenta de que Saito no era alguien que los atacaría por nada, y de que quizás era posible hablar con él sin la necesidad de tener los Sellos Mágicos como medida de precaución.

Colbert podía sentirlo con solo ver a Saito una vez, que el joven con la Armadura Dorada era alguien quien tenía experiencia en batallas, pero que aún el poseía un corazón amable y comprensivo.

Así que con un poco de convencimiento, Osmond acepto el darle una oportunidad a Saito.

"Bienvenido," Dijo Colbert con una sonrisa al ver a Saito, quien además no se veía nada hostil, simplemente curioso de porque el habría sido llamado a este lugar.

Saito simplemente asiente ante el saludo de Colbert, también vio que a simple vista ese hombre se veía… como una buena persona, debido a que no mostro la misma desconfianza que otros profesores habían mostrado en el Santo de Libra.

"Veo que la Señorita Longueville logro encontrarte para que vinieses," Comento Osmond, siendo que él había enviado a su secretaria para buscar a Saito, siendo que ella realmente no parecía tener nada en contra de él.

"Si, a decir verdad me sorprendí al saber que el mismísimo director de esta Academia quisiese hablar conmigo," Respondió Saito, recordando como él iba caminando con Louise en uno de los pasillos después de que aquella clase que termino gracias a una explosión de parte de Louise hubiese terminado.

Particularmente, la secretaria había llegado en un momento en el cual Saito estaba a punto de descubrir porque a Louise la llamaban 'La Zero'.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, viendo la forma en la que Louise estaba temblando para contener su enojo… Saito sospechaba que ella le daría algún tipo de castigo sin importar que el fuese más poderoso.

Cuando la secretaria del Director llego en ese instante, Louise había creído que ella estaba en problemas debido a la explosión en el salón de clases.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de ella, fue Saito el que termino siendo llamado a la oficina del director.

En ese momento Louise comenzó a temer que finalmente la Academia había decidido que Saito debía ser expulsado por ser un peligro.

Y si bien Louise no tenía una buena relación con su Familiar… tampoco ella deseaba que Saito se fuese.

Saito era a quien ella había invocado, la prueba viviente de que Louise Valleliere (Como su nombre real es muy largo me referiré a ella de esta forma cuando tenga que usar su apellido) no era 'Una Zero', que por lo menos un Hechizo no termino en una explosión y falla completa.

Saito representaba esa pequeña esperanza para Louise, aun cuando ella jamás lo admitiría delante de él o de alguien (O al menos en este punto de su vida Louise no consideraría decir tales cosas) la esperanza de que quizás ella todavía tenía un potencial.

Así que incluso si hubiese sido ante el director… ella estaba dispuesta a defender a su 'Familiar desobediente'.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Louise y de Saito, el Director únicamente quería hablar con Saito, nada más que eso, la Señorita Longueville clarifico que únicamente Saito había sido llamado, y que Louise debería esperar en su habitación hasta que el volviese.

Louise no estaba muy segura sobre dejar a Saito en una situación como esa, después de todo él podía faltarle el respeto al Director, y como Saito era el Familiar de Louise, entonces ella debía asumir responsabilidad por sus acciones.

Quizás por miedo a eso Louise amenazo a Saito con darle un 'Gran Castigo' si el hacía algo inadecuado en su visita con el Director Osmond.

Y esa es la historia de cómo Saito termino aquí.

"Descuida, únicamente queremos hablar, no planeamos echarte de la Academia," Explico Colbert, aunque lo que suceda aquí, más las palabras de Saito decidirán si en un futuro el Santo de Libra debía ser echado para asegurar la seguridad de los alumnos, "Pero lo que hablemos aquí dependería si puedes quedarte," Saito asintió, entendiendo que sus poderes ponían nerviosos a los demás.

"Muy bien, en el fondo supe que este momento llegaría," Asintió Saito, quien desde que supo que estaba en una Academia, espero que quien estaba a cargo eventualmente querría hablar con el después de lucirse en el 'Duelo' contra Guiche.

Saito ahora estaba sentado en frente del Director Osmond, quien decidió permanecer calmado y profesional para esa reunión.

"Pregunten lo que quieran, responderé cada pregunta con lo mejor de mis habilidades," Dijo Saito de forma educada, recordando las lecciones que Dohko le dio sobre lo importante que era ser respetuoso.

"Para comenzar quiero saber tu nombre completo y de dónde vienes," Comenzó Osmond con las preguntas.

"Mi nombre completo es Saito Hiraga, 16 años de edad, y vengo de un lugar bastante lejano del cual probablemente nunca hayan escuchado, ese lugar de llama China," Explico Saito, aun cuando él era Japonés, fue en China donde ocurrió el incidente que lo transporto a este mundo.

"¿China?" Repitió Colbert, quien estaba tomando notas de esta conversación, "Nunca escuche hablar de un lugar con un nombre como ese," Entonces el miro a Saito, como si esperase que el Santo de Libra elaborase más.

"Ya lo imaginaba, pero lamentablemente no puedo decir mucho sobre eso," Contesto Saito, debido a que decir que eras de 'Una Realidad Distinta' hubiese sido demasiado en una situación como esta.

Si Saito decidía revelar esa información, entonces debía en un punto más avanzado…

"Muy bien, entonces ahora viene otra pregunta, ¿Qué son tus poderes, y que es esa armadura?" Continúo Osmond, decidiendo que el tema anterior podía esperar.

La verdad sobre los poderes de Saito y aquella Armadura Dorada era lo que intrigaba al Director.

"Así es, por lo que pude apreciar, no era Magia," Añadió Colbert, viendo que Saito ni siquiera uso una varita para usar sus poderes.

"Bueno, mi poder es llamado Cosmos, y solo puede ser accedido con un gran entrenamiento o teniendo una 'disposición y potencial' excepcional," Comenzó su explicación Saito, realmente no había mucho problema en divulgar esa información, ya que él era el único usuario del Cosmos aquí, "En general el Cosmos es un poder con un gran potencial, pero es el usuario el que debe hacer que el Cosmos se eleve," Finalizo su explicación sobre el Cosmos Saito, pero inteligentemente decidió no mencionar detalles como el potencial de destrucción del cual el Cosmos era capaz.

"¿Oh? ¿En ese caso tú debes ser un usuario muy avanzado de ese 'Cosmos'?" Noto Osmond, viendo que el poder de Saito parecía ser bastante elevado.

"Entre los Doce mejores de ellos," Clarifico Saito, una sonrisa en su rostro demostraba su orgullo ante eso.

"Muy bien, aquí hay otra pregunta, ¿Qué es esa Armadura?" Osmond ahora sonaba más curioso, debido a que aquella Balanza Dorada ciertamente era algo hermoso que él nunca antes había visto, ni tampoco algún tipo de Armadura que se le asemejase.

"Un regalo del portador anterior, cuando murió me nombro como el sucesor oficial de esta Armadura, y yo con orgullo acepte ser su sucesor," Explico Saito, recordando así a su Maestro.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú debes ser algún tipo de caballero!" Dijo de forma triunfal Colbert, sus sospechas sobre Saito habían sido confirmadas.

Él pensó que Saito era un Caballero… o que se había robado la Armadura. Pero afortunadamente la primera teoría era la correcta.

"Estas en lo cierto, esa Armadura es la prueba de que yo le sirvo a Athena," Dijo Saito, Obviamente nadie le creería el hecho de que le sirve a una Diosa, así que mejor no decir mucho sobre eso.

Osmond jamás había escuchado un nombre como 'Athena', y si esa persona tenia guerreros de Armaduras Doradas sirviéndole, entonces al menos rumores debían haber llegado a Tristain.

Pero a la vez no parecía que Saito estuviese mintiendo.

Suficientes preguntas por hoy, de hecho toda la situación procedió de muy buena manera.

Al parecer… la desconfianza que Osmond tenía sobre Saito era infundada.

"Última pregunta," Decidió Osmond, cuyo tono era notablemente más serio, "¿Eres una amenaza para los estudiantes?" Pregunto Osmond, ahí esa pregunta era más personal, pero igualmente importante.

Saito estuvo cerca de lastimar gravemente a Guiche, pero eso fue por estar en un duelo, cuando además Guiche fue quien lanzo el primer ataque, y entonces el protegió a dos estudiantes de la explosión resultante de un fallido hechizo de Louise.

"No," Dijo Saito con un tono de seguridad, "Lo que paso con Guiche fue algo especial, como se harán imaginado, el ser invocado en contra de mi voluntad, lo que significo tener que separarme de la persona a la que jure proteger, estaba tan enojado que termine usando ese duelo para descargar toda mi frustración," Comenzó a explicar Saito, a lo que Osmond y Colbert escuchaban de forma atenta.

"Sin embargo el usar mi poder de manera tan llamativa es algo que alguien en mi posición no puede hacer, ya que los de mi rango están supuestos a ser un ejemplo," Pero Saito estaba convencido que el anterior Santo de Cáncer hubiese mostrado sus poderes en esta situación sin realmente importarle su posición, y a la vez condenado a Guiche a un destino mucho peor que la derrota, "Así que aun si se ponen fastidiosos, no lastimare a los estudiantes de aquí, pero si pasan cierto punto, como intentar robar mi Armadura, entonces responderé, pero únicamente usare mis puños y no mi Cosmos," Finalizo de hablar Saito.

Él lo dijo con mucha convicción, cosa que Osmond y Colbert consideraron algo injusto.

Después de todo… ¿Cómo podrían negarse ellos a tener a Saito ahora?

**-Habitación de Louise-**

"Hmp, al menos finalmente regresaste con tu ama, Familiar desobediente," Se puede escuchar a Louise decir aquellas palabras, pero su tono de voz tenía una evidente frustración ante la situación.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la izquierda para así no tener que mirar a Saito, quien estaba parado en frente de ella.

"Sentí que era lo mejor regresar, a fin de cuentas tú me invocaste y debe haber alguna razón por eso, descuida ya me calme y entendí a la perfección mi situación, así que no estoy tan enojado contigo," Dijo calmadamente Saito, quien honestamente había casi perdonado a Louise por todo.

Osmond le explico que el Ritual de Invocación no está bajo el directo control del Mago en términos de escoger quien o que sería invocado desde cualquier parte del mundo.

Y como siempre eran animales y criaturas mágicas los que eran invocados, nunca hubo realmente algún tipo de protesta de parte de los Familiares, excepto quizás confusión por dejar un medioambiente familiar.

Y además al ser animales, al final todos los Familiares terminaban cediendo fácilmente al poder de las Runas del Familiar y volviéndose leales a los Magos al instante, pero las especies más poderosas (Como los Dragones) tardaban un día más en ceder, pero aun así ellos se sometían ante el poder de las Runas.

Con esa explicación Saito entendió varias cosas sobre cómo funcionaba el Ritual y para que eran las Runas, incluso por sí mismo se dio cuenta de cómo su situación le hacía diferente de los demás Familiares.

Un ser humano era diferente, y los deseos de volver a casa o el simple orgullo que les impedía ser fácilmente dominados por alguien más era lo que los hacia unos Familiares muy problemáticos para controlar.

En el caso de Saito, quien es un Santo Dorado quien le prometió lealtad a la Diosa Athena y a su Maestro Dohko quien ya ha fallecido… las Runas simplemente nunca podrían llegar a dominar su voluntad.

Así que los sentimientos de nostalgia y el deseo de regresar a casa… jamás serian olvidados por Saito.

"Estúpido Familiar… abandonaste a tu Maestra por toda una noche…" Murmuro Louise en voz baja, pero Saito pudo escucharlo, y a además de molestia la voz de Louise también tenía un tono casi imperceptible de… ¿Tristeza y decepción? O quizás simplemente Saito creyó haber escuchado eso.

"Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar," Respondió Saito, quien honestamente planeaba cumplir lo que decía.

Además de que pedirle una vez más a Tabitha el permiso de dormir en su habitación (Aunque Saito creía que a la chica de cabellos celestes no le molestaría que el volviese a quedarse a dormir en la misma habitación que ella) hubiese sido algo que el honor de Saito no le permitiría hacer.

"Más te vale, o sino me conseguiré una cadena para _asegurarme_ de que no vuelvas a hacer algo tan desobediente como eso," Amenazo Louise a Saito, quien tuvo que fingir estar nervioso por esa amenaza para así no irritar más a Louise.

Saito simplemente podía romper esa cadena si Louise realmente llegaba a ese punto, pero eso haría la relación entre ambos mucho peor… y ahora mismo Saito estaba tratando de que hubiese una relación.

"Para que eso no pase, tienes que prometerme que no le harás nada a mi Armadura, de lo contrario volveré a responderte de la misma forma, te dejare inconsciente y e iré a dormir a otro lugar," Saito quiso dejar ese punto claro, porque si bien él podía aguantar la actitud de Louise… el de ninguna manera aguantaría que ella le faltase el respeto a la Armadura que le perteneció a su maestro.

"…Esta bien…" Asintió Louise, aceptando las palabras de Saito, aunque eso fuese a duras penas. Después de todo esto significaba que ella había perdido ante su Familiar, quien estaba supuesto a obedecerla.

"En ese caso no tengo problemas," Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Saito, quien con solo escuchar a Louise supo que aunque el orgullo de ella estuviese herido con el haber tenido que ceder ante las palabras de su Familiar… ella iba a cumplir con su palabra.

"Además aun si yo quisiese, no hay manera de abrir esa caja," Rápidamente Louise señalo otra cosa, _cualquier cosa _con tal de cambiar de tema o alejar lo más posible atención de Saito de su victoria sobre ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto un curioso Saito, quien ligeramente inclino la cabeza ante esa rara (Para el) pregunta.

Viendo que la situación se estaba alejando del hecho que Saito había logrado que Louise aceptase sus condiciones, la chica de cabellos rosados rápidamente se enfocó en ese tema sobre la Caja de Pandora.

"¡Que esa caja no tiene de donde abrirla!" Señalo Louise, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Cuando Louise dijo aquellas palabras, los ojos de Saito se fijaron en la Caja de Pandora, en esta ocasión el la estaba mirando de forma analítica.

De hecho, ahora que Saito miraba detenidamente la caja…

"Ah, tienes razón," Dijo un ligeramente sorprendido Saito al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

"¿No te habías dado cuenta?" Pregunto una incrédula Louise, quien incluso miro a Saito como si fuese estúpido.

Sin embargo Saito no le tomo importancia a eso.

"A decir verdad no tengo desde hace mucho tiempo esa Caja Dorada, creo que incluso menos de un año ha pasado desde que oficialmente me convertí en el nuevo dueño," Saito le dio a Louise una breve explicación, "Y usualmente cuando necesito mi Armadura Dorada, la Caja Dorada se abre por dentro," Finalizo de explicar Saito.

Louise simplemente miro con sorpresa a su Familiar, no esperando una respuesta como esa, pero por otro lado ella ahora tenía un poco más de información sobre aquella Caja Dorada… que podía ser abierta desde adentro.

Pero ahora la curiosidad de Louise estaba centrada en aquella Armadura y sus secretos, ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir como algo tan hermoso termino en las manos de su Familiar (Y como Saito es un Familiar, ósea propiedad de Louise… por ende la Armadura le pertenecía a ella según el punto de vista del Mundo de Halkeginia).

"Un momento, dijiste ¿_nuevo dueño_?" Dijo Louise, analizando esas palabras de Saito.

Louise podía fallar en lo que se refería a usar la Magia, pero eso se trataba únicamente cuando venía a la práctica, en teoría ella era bastante buena y había aprendido mucho en esperanzas de que quizás ella simplemente estuviese haciendo algo mal, Louise estudio el doble que una persona normal de su edad.

Louise era inteligente, y rápidamente pudo entender las implicaciones de las palabras de Saito.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo un sorprendido Saito, debido a que Louise pudo deducir ese detalle tan solo analizando sus palabras, "Así es, las Armaduras tienen distintos usuario a lo largo de los años, yo soy únicamente el usuario más nuevo de la mía," El número exacto de usuarios anteriores de Libra era algo que Saito desconocía, pero si la Armadura Dorada existía desde la Era de los Dioses, y considerando que la esperanza de vida de los Santos no era muy prometedora… debieron haber muchos usuarios antes de él y de Dohko.

Saito había revelado una buena cantidad de información (En fin, como él no está en su mundo, no hay razón alguna para ocultar realmente su posición, únicamente los detalles más importantes no serían revelados), por lo que Louise estaba satisfecha al menos.

"Muy bien, cómo pudiste darme esa información de forma poco problemática, puedes irte a dormir, y mañana podrás comer," Dijo Louise, como si comer esa comida para Familiares fuese la gran cosa.

'_Hmm… ¿Quizás es mi orgullo como Santo lo que me hace odiar la idea de comer esa comida?'_ Se preguntó a si mismo Saito en su mente, porque francamente la idea de un Santo Dorado accediendo a comer la comida que Louise quería que el comiese… era algo impensable después de todo.

Pero como Louise había decidido al menos intentar entender a su Familiar, Saito decidió hacer algo por ella.

"Por cierto, hay algo que te olvide decir," Comento Saito cuando Louise ya se había metido en su cama y preparado para dormir, mientras que Saito estaba en el montón de paja que Louise le había dado para dormir.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Louise. Ella estaba un poco molesta porque Saito había interrumpido cuando ella estaba tratando de dormir.

"Pandora Box," Fue lo que salió de los labios de Saito, quien tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dicha sonrisa no se pudo ver a causa de la oscuridad que ahora había en la habitación.

"¿Pandora Box?" Repitió una confundida Louise, ya que ella jamás había escuchado una palabra como esa, "¿Qué es eso?".

"El nombre de la caja que contiene la Armadura," Explico Saito, "Y si tienes tiempo libre mañana, podrías avisarle a los demás estudiantes que intentar abrirla por la fuerza sería una idea muy mala," Y como Saito le había dicho a Osmond que él no era una amenaza para los estudiantes… entonces estaría mal que una maldición o calamidad le cayese al pobre iluso que tratase de abrir la Pandora Box.

"La verdad es que mi Maestro me advirtió que si uno intentase abrirla sin permiso, entonces una gran calamidad le ocurriría a la desafortunada víctima," Dijo Saito.

Bueno, si Saito dijese esas palabras en su mundo de origen y ante alguien no familiarizado con los Santos… en ese caso cualquiera pensaría que Saito únicamente estaba inventando una historia cualquiera sobre un objeto el cual no debía ser abierto a riesgo de ser maldecido.

Pero en un mundo como Halkeginia, donde la magia y lo sobrenatural era cosa de todos los días, las palabras de Saito eran mucho más aceptables y fáciles de creer.

"¿E-en serio?" Un poco de miedo apareció en la voz de Louise, después de todo con los poderes que Saito había mostrado… no había razón alguna para que sus palabras pudiesen ser mentiras.

"Si, así que si tienes tiempo libre, deberías correr la voz para evitar algún… 'desafortunado accidente'," Y con esas últimas palabras, Saito cerro sus ojos y se fue a dormir, pensando que en el día de mañana el aprovecharía de darle una visita a Tabitha.

Por su parte Louise considero las palabras de Saito, y como ella había visto que la Pandora Box no era normal… entonces ella decidió seguir el consejo de su Familiar.

Podía parecer poco, pero la relación entre Familiar e Invocadora estaba lentamente estabilizándose.

**-Tienda de Armas-**

En una realidad, esta tienda de armas hubiese sido visitada por una maga de cabello rosa sin ningún talento para magia convencional. Y ella hubiese sido acompañada por un familiar que hubiese sido un chico común y corriente sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento.

E incluso en otras realidades, aun si un familiar muy diferente hubiese sido invocado, por alguna razón ir a esta tienda y comprar una espada era algo que debía ser hecho, incluso cuando un familiar diferente del original no necesitase en lo absoluto una espada.

Y en esta realidad, aun cuando el Familiar sea el mismo que en el mundo original, pero con un origen distinto… sorpresivamente la visita a esta tienda nunca ocurrió.

Louise simplemente había entendido que su Familiar no necesitaría de una espada cuando él ya tenía 12 Armas Doradas.

Lo que significaba que aquella espada que en un universo le pertenecería a Saito… que Derflinger simplemente se quedaría en aquella tienda y que con eso probablemente terminaría como metal fundido cuando el dueño de la tienda ya tuviese suficiente de la espada parlanchina.

O… ¿Quizás este mundo sufriría más cambios que únicamente la presencia de Saito?

Debido a que inesperadamente se puede escuchar como la puerta de la tienda se había abierto.

"¿Hmm?" Se escuchó la voz del dueño de la tienda, quien miro a la puerta y vio como alguien entraba.

Pero tristemente, ningún rasgo de aquella persona pudo verse, únicamente se podía ver la capucha de color negro que vestía.

"¡Bienvenido!" Dijo felizmente el dueño de la tienda, siendo que finalmente había un cliente.

Sin embargo ese ánimo inicial disminuyo un poco al ver que su cliente estaba cubierto con una capucha que no permitía que nada se distinguiese.

En un mundo como este no era raro oír sobre bandidos que asaltaban a viajeros y que se vestían de una forma similar para evitar ser reconocidos.

Pero de igual manera, ese tipo de personas estaba en los caminos y rutas donde era más fácil el correr sin ser detectado, por lo que lugares como las ciudades, en donde mucha gente se reunía eran evitados por los bandidos.

Así que cabía la posibilidad de que ese hombre no fuese un bandido (Aunque si fuese realmente un bandido, entonces tenía que ser un tanto estúpido como para intentar robar una tienda de armas cuando el dueño estaba justo en frente).

"Disculpe… ¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Dijo con menos entusiasmo el Dueño de la Tienda, de hecho incluso se pudo notar algo de desconfianza en su voz.

Además por si las dudas, el Dueño de la Tienda acerco su mano hacia una daga que el tenia escondido en su bolsillo para casos como este.

En lugar de dar una respuesta directa, el misterioso encapuchado simplemente camina hacia un barril en donde están las espadas de mala calidad.

Aun con la capucha puesta, uno podía decir que aquella persona estaba observando cuidadosamente las armas, como si buscase una en particular.

Aquella persona estaba buscando algo en específico, no un arma cualquiera.

"Es increíble que un Arma tan impresionante como Derflinger terminase en un basurero como este… aun cuando _Sasha_ fue ayudada por nuestra _Diosa _a crear esta espada…" La voz del encapuchado era tan baja, apenas un susurro, por lo tanto el Dueño de la Tienda no le pudo escuchar hablar, "Eso tan solo demuestra lo miserable y asqueroso que es este mundo creado por los humanos… esos asquerosos simios traidores… ni siquiera un regalo de los Dioses puede terminar en un lugar digno…" Por alguna razón el puño del encapuchado comenzó a apretarse en un puño, como si pensar mucho en la raza humana realmente enfadase al encapuchado.

"Esto… ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?" Pregunto el ahora visiblemente más nervioso Dueño de la Tienda, quien al ver como aquella sospechosa persona estaba visiblemente enojado y frente a un barril de armas… en el peor de los casos el encapuchado tomaría una de esas armas y comenzaría a atacar.

"Disculpe, simplemente recordé algo desagradable," Respondió el encapuchado, quien estaba forzando un poco su tono de voz para que la hostilidad no fuese demasiado palpable.

Él tenía aquí una misión importante, y para cumplirla su desprecio por los seres humanos no podía interferir.

'_Recuperar a Derflinger de la forma más discreta posible,'_ Repitió mentalmente el encapuchado, usando su misión como un recordatorio para poder calmarse.

"Sin embargo ya encontré lo que vine a buscar," Dijo el encapuchado, quien para la sorpresa del Dueño de la Tienda… saca a Derflinger del barril.

La espada que el Dueño de la Tienda buscaba deshacerse e incluso considero fundirla.

¿Y realmente había alguien dispuesto a comprarla?

Entonces mejor era no decir nada sobre que Derflinger podía hablar, entonces existía la posibilidad de que aquella persona no lo compraría en ese caso.

"Excelente decisión señor, esa Espada es de las mejores que podemos ofrecer," Mintió descaradamente el Dueño de la Tienda, aunque su entusiasmo no era falso, debido a que la posibilidad de librarse de Derflinger y ganar dinero por eso era algo muy bueno.

"Ciertamente," Asintió el encapuchado, quien si podía aceptar las palabras de aquel humano, Derflinger era una de las mejores Espadas en existencia… además el encapuchado no se daba cuenta de que el Dueño de la Tienda estaba mintiendo, "Así que considerando que esta Espada es tan especial… con esto debería ser suficiente," Ahí el Encapuchado saco un pequeño saco de cuero de su bolsillo, y por un instante, al extender sus manos para darle el saco con dinero al Dueño de la Tienda… se pudo ver que la mano del Encapuchado estaba cubierta por una _Armadura_ de color rojo…

Pero como únicamente se pudo ver una mano, el Dueño de la Tienda no pudo deducir mucho sobre cómo era la Armadura.

Entonces…

'_¿Ese hombre era un caballero?' _Pensó el Dueño de la Tienda, él estaba sorprendido ya que si ese fuese el caso… entonces una persona como esa debía tener dinero…

"Ya tengo lo que vine a buscar, adiós," Y así como si nada, el Encapuchado deja la Tienda de Armas con Derflinger en sus manos.

Su misión había sido completada a la perfección.

Con eso el Dueño de la Tienda nuevamente había sido dejado solo, él pudo abrir el paz el pequeño saco de cuero que el Encapuchado le había entregado, esperando que ahí hubiese unas monedas, aun si eran pocas el deshacerse de Derflinger haría que incluso poco dinero se viese bástate bien en estos momentos.

Pero en lugar de monedas…

Había diamantes, perlas y otro tipo de joyas….

En total, todo el contenido de lo que había en el pequeño saco de cuero… era suficiente para comprar toda esta tienda y todas las armas que había dentro… y aun asi quedaría suficiente para vivir cómodamente por unos años.

Después de todo una de las Piedras Preciosas, era de esas sumamente raras de encontrar.

Con todo eso, este día había sido productivo al punto en el que… el Dueño de la Tienda de Armas simplemente se desmayó del impacto.

Así que al final, tan solo podía hacerse una pregunta sobre el Misterioso Encapuchado que se llevó a Derflinger.

¿Quién, o mejor dicho _que _era exactamente ese Misterioso Encapuchado?

A fin de cuentas, parece que para Saito de Libra, la situación en este mundo no será tan simple como él la hubiese esperado.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Segundo capítulo de las aventuras de Saito.

Esto termino siendo más un 'Slice of Life' que algo con acción, pero no puede haber acción en cada cap, prometo que se pondrá mejor, pero ahora esto es para ver un poco más de como Saito empieza a hacerse un lugar en el mundo.

Además otra revelación importante con respecto a Saito han visto la luz: Sus brazos y su torso tienen heridas de congelamiento.

Y como Saito es un Dorado y estuvo en la Casa de Libra en la Saga del Santuario… todos sabemos que únicamente una persona pudo causar sus heridas…

Para comenzar Saito al final de todo no obtiene a Derflinger debido a que le sería inútil siendo Santo de Libra y ya teniendo 12 Armas a su disposición.

Pero aun así la espada parlante no está totalmente fuera de la historia debido a que el misterioso personaje que apareció al final término llevándoselo. Y de un pasado más grande para Derlfinger.

Aunque saben que originalmente planeaba que Saito tomase a Derflinger, y que en un punto la Espada de Libra se rompiese y para repararla Derflinger tuvo que fusionarse con ella, creando una Espada de Libra Parlante.

Quizás lleve a cabo esa idea en el futuro, o quizás no, únicamente el tiempo lo dirá.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.

(El próximo cap tendrá respuestas a los Reviews :3)


	3. Encontrando el Balance

**Capítulo 02: Encontrando el Balance.**

**-Academia de Magia de Tristain, Cocina (Al Día Siguiente)-**

"Aquí tienes," Se escucho la voz de Siesta, la cual sonaba más feliz y animada de lo normal.

Y a decir verdad, ella tenía una buena razón para estar más feliz de lo normal.

Debido a que cierta persona… había aceptado la oferta que ella había hecho el día anterior.

"Muchas gracias," Agradeció Saito de forma honesta, quien ahora tenía un plato de comida en frente suyo, en una de las mesas que había en la cocina de la Academia.

Al final, Saito decidió aceptar la oferta, si bien él tenía sus dudas, era mejor que morirse de hambre si el continuaba rechazando la comida que Louise quería que el comiese.

Después de haber despertado esta mañana, Saito decidió no ir a entrenar por hoy y mejor enfocarse en otras cosas, como intentar mejorar un poco más su relación con Louise.

Por eso mismo él se quedó esperando hasta que ella despertase, simplemente meditando hasta que fuese el momento indicado.

Al despertar a Louise, la mañana procedió de forma sorprendentemente tranquila si uno consideraba las mañanas anteriores que Saito y Louise habían tenido juntos.

Louise se vistió sola mientras Saito la esperaba afuera de la habitación, al final la Maga de Cabellos Rosados tuvo aceptar que a partir de ahora ella se debía vestir por sí misma.

Y entonces iba a seguir lo que sería un desayuno, pero como Saito no quería comer la comida… el simplemente le dijo a Louise que el iría a otro lado por mientras.

Además, no era como si él fuese a entrar a clases con Louise en esta ocasión. Ella le explico que los Profesores (Exceptuando a Colbert) estaban incomodos con la presencia de Saito en las clases, y que de ser posible querían que él se quedase con los demás Familiares, donde el técnicamente pertenecía.

Saito no le vio problema a eso. Para empezar el prefería estar afuera que estar en un salón de clases donde él ni siquiera era un estudiante, aprendiendo sobre una habilidad (Magia) que él nunca podría usar.

Y el tiempo libre, más el hambre entre otras cosas hicieron que Saito aceptase la oferta de Siesta. La Maid estaba sorprendida de que Saito hubiese aceptado únicamente un día después, ya que él se veía del tipo de personas que eran algo tercas, y que únicamente aceptarían la oferta de Siesta cuando se estuviesen muriendo de hambre.

Sin embargo la sorpresa que Siesta sintió se había vuelto casi instantáneamente en felicidad, y ella guio a Saito hacia la cocina.

Por supuesto que los cocineros estaban sorprendidos sobre tener al 'Guerrero Dorado' (Apodo que los que los Plebeyos que trabajaban en la Academia le dieron a Saito…) en la cocina, y de hecho la gran mayoría de los cocineros se pusieron nerviosos por tener a Saito en la cocina.

Pero cuando vieron que Siesta lo había traído y que tenía hambre (Sin mencionar le bajo los humos a un noble), se aceptó darle de comer a Saito.

"Esta comida realmente esta deliciosa," Felicito Saito, una sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro al finalmente ser capaz de comer algo decente.

"Que bien, me alegro mucho que por fin estés comiendo," Comento Siesta, siendo que ella estaba consiente que Saito se estaba saltando sus comidas, aparentemente porque su orgullo no le permitía comer la comida de los Familiares.

"No se podía evitar, Louise insistía en que yo comiese esa comida para animales," Respondió Saito, quien ya se había comido la mitad de su comida, "Además, si al final nada servía, entonces yo hubiese tenido que cazar mi propia comida," No era la opción más elegante… pero tiempos desesperados requerirían de medidas desesperadas.

Entonces con el tenedor en su mano izquierda, Saito tomo un último bocado de su comida, así terminando el plato que Siesta le había entregado, el cual había sido un estofado de carne.

"Pero aun así es impresionante como tú puedes responderle a los nobles de tal forma, incluso nosotros sabemos que tú no sigues las ordenes de tu invocadora," La voz que dijo aquellas palabras era la de un hombre, quien hasta ahora había estado mirando con interés la interacción entre Siesta y el Hombre de Oro.

Saito miro con curiosidad el hecho de que alguien aparte de Siesta le hubiese dirigido la palabra, ya que en general los demás seguían nerviosos alrededor del Santo de Libra.

El hombre vio la mirada de confusión en Saito y se rio un poco.

"Perdón," Se disculpó el hombre al ver que había sorprendido a Saito, "No quise sorprenderte, yo soy el Chef Principal," Extendiendo su mano, el hombre le ofreció un saludo a Saito.

Viendo que esa persona parecía ser de las pocas no incomodadas por su presencia, Saito acepto el saludo.

"Saito," Respondió Saito, dando su nombre.

"Y para responder a lo que dijiste, simplemente no me gusta su actitud, aun cuando Louise me trajo aquí, yo nunca le jure lealtad a ella," Dijo Saito, mientras Siesta tomo el plato de comida y fue a llenarlo nuevamente, ya que ella sabía que Saito todavía tenía hambre por la forma en que se lo comió todo.

"¿Oh? ¿Te das cuenta de que esas palabras te podrían meter en muchos problemas con tu Ama?" Pregunto el Chef Principal, impresionado y a la vez preocupado de lo que le pudiese pasar a ese chico.

Saito realmente no se veía como un mal chico, y aun con sus raros poderes, el Chef Principal no quería que nada malo le ocurriese al chico.

"Si ella realmente se pone demasiado molesta, entonces solo tengo que irme de aquí," Dijo Saito de forma casual.

Saito no pudo ver como Siesta se vio preocupada al escuchar eso, debido a que la atención del Santo de Libra estaba centrada en el Chef Principal.

Por su parte el Chef Principal miraba a Saito como si fuese de otro planeta.

Aunque si consideramos su situación… ¿No sería ese el caso de Saito?

"Realmente no debes ser humano entonces," Dijo el asombrado Chef Principal, quien ahora creía que los rumores sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Saito, "Entonces los rumores eran ciertos… ¡Tú eres un Dragón que puede tomar la forma de un humano!" Anuncio el Chef Principal, apuntando dramáticamente su dedo índice hacia Saito.

Saito por su parte miro al Chef y a todos los trabajadores de la cocina (Quienes se habían detenido a mirarlo con asombro ya que al parecer el rumor que ellos tenían había sido confirmado) con incredulidad, ya que ellos lo observaban como si se tratase de un ser sobrenatural.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Siesta era distinta ya que aun cuando ella lo miraba con sorpresa a Saito… ella probablemente aun lo consideraría como un chico por el cual tener sentimientos, aun si no fuese humano.

Y así… súbitamente Saito cubrió su rostro con su palma.

"_Zhe Shi Bu Keneng De… __(_'No es posible' en chino_)_" Dijo Saito, intencionalmente cambiando su idioma al chino para que nadie le entendiese.

Y claramente había funcionado, ya que todos los presentes lo miraban confundido.

"Quise decir que no era posible que pensasen eso," Respondió un exasperado Saito, quien decido clarificar todo ante ellos antes de que continuasen pensando que él no era humano.

"¿Ósea que no eres un Dragón?" Pregunto el Chef Principal, aunque si Saito no era un Dragón, todavía quedaban otras criaturas mágicas que tenían el poder de hacerse pasar por humanos.

"No," Respondió fríamente Saito, "Soy un humano, aunque mis habilidades les parezcan diferentes a la magia, yo todavía soy un humano de carne y hueso,"

Hay un silencio leve ya que todos los presentes (Menos Saito) están digiriendo la información.

"¿QUEEEEE?" Se escuchó resonar en la cocina, cortesía de todos los que trabajaban ahí.

"Lo que les acabo de decir," Contesto Saito, a la vez que sacudía su cabeza… realmente fueron ruidosas las voces de todos, "Aunque no lo crean yo soy un humano y mis poderes los gane a base de duro entrenamiento,".

Un silencio se escucha ante aquella declaración, y Saito no sabía si era porque los de la cocina descubrieron que él era humano… o que era posible ganar el poder de derrotar a un Mago.

Ahí fue cuando Saito decidió explicar cómo el obtuvo sus poderes, pero dejando de lado a los Caballeros de Athena.

Sobra decir que después de esta comida, todos los plebeyos comenzarían a sentir mucho más respeto por Saito al escuchar acerca del 'Entrenamiento' que tuvo que hacer para obtener sus poderes.

**XzXzX**

**(Opening: Next Level)**

Podemos ver como la cámara se enfoca en el casco, hombro izquierdo y cintura de la Armadura de Libra que Saito está vistiendo.

Entonces Saito hace poses de artes marciales lo que termina con el dando una patada voladora.

**Kimi ga Negau Koto Nara/Si realmente lo deseas,**

Saito está en una calle de una ciudad (Beijing), él estaba de espaldas con Louise y Tabitha, cada una también dándole la espalda al otro y los tres comenzando a caminar en diferentes direcciones.

**Subete ga Genjitsu ni Naru Darou/Entonces todo lo que tu desees se volverá realidad…**

La cámara se enfoca en Louise y Tabitha caminando mientras veían con curiosidad la ciudad.

**Erabareshi Mono Naraba/…Siempre y cuando seas el elegido.**

Saito es enfocado en esa particular escena, el tenía las manos en el bolsillo y su mirada distraída.

**Bousou wo Hajimeteru/Las Cosas Comienzan a Descontrolarse.**

Ahora Saito se encuentra en medio del patio de la Academia de Magia mientras los estudiantes continúan caminando y ahblando, como si no pudiesen verlo.

**Sekai wo Moto ni Modosu ni wa Mou/Pero el Mundo ya comienza a regresar a lo normal.**

Ahora en medio de una calle vacía del Reino de Tristain se encuentra Saito caminando de manera casual.

**Jikan ga Nai/Ya no hay más tiempo.**

Por un camino rural en la noche se encuentra corriendo un caballo blanco, en el cual Saito iba montado con una expresión decidida en su rostro.

**Moving Fast, Kokoro no…/Moviéndose Rápido, haz que el reloj de tu corazón…**

Entonces la escena cambia a Tabitha, quien está en su habitación, ella esta recostada sobre un mar de libros.

Ella está mirando al techo con una expresión ausente en su rostro.

**Tokei Hashirase/…vaya a toda velocidad.**

Ahora bajo la lluvia se encuentra una Louise que intenta recitar un hechizo con toda su determinación, pero la escena cambia antes de que podamos ver el resultado.

**Ashita no Sono Saki e/Ve más a allá del mañana.**

Entonces podemos ver a dos Saitos, el primero es el Saito normal sin armadura que viste sus ropas de entrenamiento, él está espalda con espalda con el Santo de Libra.

El Saito con Armadura podía ver a Halkeginia, más específicamente la Escuela de Magia en frete suyo.

El Saito sin Armadura por su parte veía a Rozan, y a su familia (Shiryuu, Shunrei y Dohko) esperando por él.

**Kimi no Tonari Tatakau Tabi/Cada vez que peleo a tu lado,**

Podemos ver en imágenes rápidas a un Saito de niño entrenando con todo lo que tiene mientras Dohko lo supervisa.

Sin embargo la Pandora Box de Libra se abre y la Armadura cubre a un Saito que estaba en arriba de una de las torres de la Escuela de Magia.

En el rostro de Saito ahora podemos ver una gran resolución mientras el aprieta su puño del cual un Cosmos azul comienza a emanar

**Umarekawaru/Yo renazco.**

Entonces vemos a Tabitha lanzando un hechizo con su vara, en donde salen disparadas varias estacas de hielo.

Louise por su parte trata de lanzar un hechizo, sin embargo únicamente una explosión es el resultado.

**Me ni Mieru, Speed Koeteku motion/El movimiento es más rápido que la velocidad de tus ojos.**

Saito entonces viendo en frente suyo a un ejército lanza el Hyaku Ryu Ha.

**Ittai Jibun Igai, Dare no Tsuyosa/Están aquellos que son más fuertes que tu…**

Sin embargo la Tabitha que estaba sobre el mar de libros se quita los lentes y cubre sus ojos con el antebrazo, ya que ella estaba llorando.

**Shinjirareru/… ¿Pero en cuales puedes confiar?**

Ahora Louise esta bajo la lluvia, y ella lanza un grito a todo pulmón mientras lágrimas de frustración caen de sus ojos. Ella lentamente se estaba arrodillando en el suelo.

**Kousoku no Vision Minogasu-na/No te pierdas esta visión a alta velocidad…**

Entonces podemos ver a Saito con la Armadura de Libra puesta, él estaba parado sobre las ruinas de un castillo en una oscura y lluviosa noche.

Sus ojos habían sido ensombrecidos por su casco.

**Tsuite-koreru Nara/…Si es que puedes seguirla.**

El título 'Saito de Libra' escrito en letras doradas es lo que queda en la pantalla.

Fin del Opening

**XzXzX**

**-Patio-**

"Aquí, aquí," Se escucha la voz de Saito, ahora dicha voz tenía el amable tono de un chico que le estuviese hablando a algún animal simpático que se le hubiese acercado en la calle.

Como por ejemplo algún perro callejero que en lugar de actuar de forma violenta, actuaba de forma agradable.

Sin embargo… quizás ese ejemplo era algo inapropiado en esta situación, ya que los 'animales' con los que Saito uso ese tono… definitivamente no eran algo tan normal como un perro.

Criaturas muy raras como un ojo enorme con alas, o la lagartija de fuego que Kirche había convocado.

Familiares que por alguna razón… le habían agarrado cierto cariño a Saito.

Al principio todas aquellas criaturas eran bastante cuidadosas y mantenían su distancia, era como si ellos incluso estuviesen asustados de Saito.

Sin embargo Saito entendió el porqué.

Los animales y bestias eran más susceptibles a muchas cosas más que los seres humanos.

Un ejemplo claro seria como los perros pueden sentir cuando un terremoto va a comenzar, mientras que un humano únicamente sabría cuando el terremoto ya hubiese comenzado.

Los animales simplemente podían sentir este mundo en formas que los humanos jamás podrían.

Y considerando que los Familiares de los Magos podían caer en la clasificación de 'Bestia Mágica' en lugar de animal, esas criaturas de este mundo que habían crecido en un ambiente mágico podían sentir más allá de los animales comunes y corrientes.

En otras palabras, los Familiares podían sentir el Cosmos de Saito, aun cuando Saito no estuviese activándolo de forma activa. Mejor dicho los Familiares podían sentir el Cosmos latente en el interior de Saito.

Y tal poder, una energía que parecía no tener límites… francamente los inquietaba.

Sin embargo Saito uso una solución bastante simple, algo que su Maestro le había enseñado una vez cuando Saito había logrado despertar su Cosmos, pero a la vez Shiryuu no había logrado despertar el suyo.

_-Flashback-_

_Dohko de Libra se encontraba en frente de la cascada de Rozan, en la misma posición de siempre, la de vigilar el Sello de los Espectros. La luz de la luna iluminaba este lugar que estaba un tanto apartado de la civilización._

_Sin embargo también esta era una gran oportunidad para enseñarle una lección más a su primer alumno._

"_Maestro, ya termine de dejar a Shiryuu en su cama," Dijo un Saito que acababa de llegar hasta en frente de su maestro._

_El día de hoy el entrenamiento fue más duro de lo normal, debido a que el objetivo fue hacer que Shiryuu sintiese mejor el Cosmos al pelear con alguien que ya pudiese usarlo._

_A Dohko realmente le hubiese gustado el ayudar a su segundo discípulo en ese tipo de entrenamientos, pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo de viejo le impedía aportar verdadera ayuda para su querido segundo estudiante._

_Y debido a eso Saito se ofreció para ayudar con esa parte del entrenamiento, aun cuando su dominio del Cosmos no pasaba del nivel de simplemente haberlo despertado, a la vez era suficiente para ayudar a Shiryuu. _

"_Muchas gracias Saito," Asintió Dohko, quien podía notar a simple vista como su primer alumno también estaba cansado, pero aun así con fuerza de voluntad Saito regreso para informarle a Dohko que Shiryuu ya estaba en cama. Cuando Saito hubiese preferido también el ponerse a dormir._

_Eso tan solo mostraba que Saito era diligente en lo que implicaba su entrenamiento._

_Dohko era el hombre que había salvado su vida, le había dado comida y un lugar en donde vivir, e incluso decidió tomar como alumno cuando Saito se lo pidió._

_Asique a cambio de eso, Saito se tomaba en serio los entrenamientos y daba todo hasta el punto de a veces sobre exigir su cuerpo._

"_No, no es ningún problema," Le aseguro Saito a Dohko, "De hecho me gusta poder ayudar a Shiryuu con este entrenamiento. Porque yo se lo difícil que es entrenar sin ningún compañero," A diferencia de Shiryuu, Saito no tuvo a nadie que lo ayudase a practicar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

"_En ese quiero que me perdones," Se rio Dohko, viendo la situación algo divertida, "Me hubiese encantado ayudarte, pero mi viejo cuerpo hubiese sido un muy mal compañero de entrenamiento,"._

_Dohko había intentado decir eso como una pequeña broma, sin embargo Saito no lo supo._

"_¡No hay ningún problema!" Exclamo Saito, viéndose culpable después de escuchar aquellas palabras, "Mi Maestro ya no puede moverse muy debido a la edad, asique usted no es culpable de nada," Al parecer Saito temía el haber ofendido a Dohko._

_Ante eso Dohko da un inaudible suspiro, debido a que Saito aún no había logrado superar ese mal habito._

_Saito había puesto a Dohko en un pedestal, por el hecho de haberle salvado la vida y ahora estar dándole un entrenamiento para despertar un gran poder, Dohko se ganó la lealtad y gratitud eterna de Saito._

_En los ojos de Saito, Dohko no podía hacer algo mal o estar equivocado._

_Y eso era algo que Dohko planeaba corregir en el futuro, cuando Saito fuese más maduro._

_Pero por ahora, Saito iba a aprender otra cosa._

"_Saito," Dijo Dohko, cambiando así el tema, "Estoy seguro de que recuerdas que una vez te mencione que el Cosmos era una energía a la que los animales eran más susceptibles que los humanos,"._

_Saito asintió._

"_Por lo mismo, quiero que veas que con tu propia voluntad es posible hacer sentir tus emociones a través del Cosmos," Y como ejemplo, Dohko activa su Cosmos, haciendo que una luz dorada envuelva su cuerpo._

_Saito mira con curiosidad lo que hará su Maestro. _

_Entonces varios pájaros que iban volando por ahí comenzaron a acercarse a Dohko, esas aves que naturalmente se mantendrían lejos de los humanos ahora se acercaban como si nada a uno de esos humanos. _

_Y ahí, las aves se posicionaron en la cabeza y brazos de Dohko, quien tenía una expresión gentil en su rostro._

"_Como puedes ver, al sentir un Cosmos pacífico y sin hostilidad, estos animales entienden que la persona en cuestión no es una amenaza y no les hará daño," Pero entonces la mirada amable en los ojos de Dohko se volvió seria, "Igualmente, lo contrario también se aplica,"._

_Entonces el pacifico Cosmos de Dohko comenzó a cambiar a uno más agresivo, lo que causo que las aves inmediatamente volasen lo más lejos posible de donde se encontraba el viejo maestro._

_Era como si esas aves hubiesen estado alrededor de un conejo que súbitamente se hubiese transformado en una serpiente venenosa._

"_Un Cosmos agresivo hace que los animales se alejen…" Murmuro Saito, entendiendo claramente lo que Dohko le quiso explicar._

_Dohko asintió, viendo que su primer estudiante era bastante rápido para entender el significado de sus lecciones._

_Aunque… Dohko sabía que Saito era tan rápido aprendiendo porque él deseaba complacer a su maestro siendo un muy buen estudiante._

_Saito no lo sabía, pero entre los futuros planes de Dohko estaría una importante lección que Saito debería aprender sobre no poner a otros sobre un pedestal._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Y usando ese conocimiento de cómo el Cosmos era percibido por los animales, Saito logro que los Familiares ya no le tuviesen miedo.

Y de entre todos los Familiares, había uno que le había agarrado más cariño a Saito de entre todos.

"¡Kyuu!" La voz de cierto Dragón se puede escuchar, y eso causa que los demás Familiares se alejen para así no estar en el camino del Dragón que Tabitha había invocado.

"Ah, eres tú," Sonrió Saito al ver a quien de entre todos los Familiares presente, en lo personal era su favorito.

Quizás se debía a la fascinación que Saito sentía al poder ver un Dragón con sus propios ojos (Sin mencionar que sus ataques están en su mayoría basados en Dragones), o quizás a alguna otra cosa, pero el hecho era que a Saito le agradaba ese Dragón.

Shylphid entonces se posiciono al lado de Saito y bajo su cabeza para que el Santo de Libra pudiese acariciarla.

Saito acaricia la cabeza del Familiar de Tabitha, quien visiblemente esta complacida.

Y por alguna razón… viejos recuerdos comenzaron a resurgir al estar acariciando a Shylphid.

"Sabes, mi Maestro digo que un Dragón fue quien le enseño todo e hizo posible que la Armadura que ahora es mía fuese suya en el pasado," Por alguna razón, Saito le comenzó a contar la historia la Dragón de Tabitha.

Aunque lo que lo impulso quizás hubiese sido el hecho de que finalmente un Dragón de carne y hueso estaba en frente suyo, y esas criaturas estaban extintas en el mundo de Saito.

"¿Kyuu?" Aun a pesar de ser un Dragón, parecía que Sylphid pudo entender lo que Saito dijo, ya que el Dragón pareció haberse confundido por lo que Saito había dicho.

"Supongo que estoy feliz de poder tocar a un Dragón de verdad, de donde vengo una oportunidad como esa ya no existe," Explico Sato mientras acariciaba a Syphid en la cabeza, cosa que el Dragón parecía disfrutar bastante.

"Kyuu…" El Dragón de Tabitha dio un sonido como respuesta, pero ese sonido indicaba felicidad por las caricias de Saito.

Realmente Saito era bastante habilidoso con sus manos, quizás en parte fue por esas caricias que los demás Familiares le agarraron cariño a Saito.

O quizás que como Libra, Saito naturalmente había desarrollado un 'Balance y Armonía' que no muchos poseían, y los animales al ser más susceptibles en sus sentidos, ellos podían ver este mundo de formas que los humanos no eran capaces.

Después de todo, 'Balance y Armonía' eran unos rasgos muy importantes para un Santo de Libra, quienes eran los que decidían cual era el lado de la justicia.

"Por lo que mi Maestro una vez me conto, la persona que lo entreno fue un humano que vivió hace mucho tiempo, de hecho creo que pudieron incluso ser mil años," Los ojos de Sylphid se abrieron en sorpresa ante esas palabras, ya que incluso en Halkeginia nunca se había escuchado de humanos que viviesen por tanto tiempo.

"Kyuu…" El Dragón de Tabitha sonaba fascinada por lo que Saito estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo ella no se daba cuenta de que al hacer eso, Saito estaba confirmando algo que él había sospechado desde que conoció a Sylphid.

Ya que desde el primer momento… ese Dragón parecía ser más inteligente que un simple animal.

"Cuando el Maestro de mi Maestro era joven, un ser muy querido para él, su esposa, había fallecido, esa persona era ya de por si un poderoso peleador, sin embargo al morir su amada esposa, ese hombre termino sumergiéndose en el camino de la violencia," Saito miro al cielo mientras contaba aquella historia, pero su mano nunca dejo de acariciar a Sylphid.

"Lleno de furia por la muerte de su amada, sus puños llenos de sed de sangre caían ante cualquiera que se atreviese a desafiarle y con eso la vida de sus oponentes se perdía, de hecho se decía que él era el peleador más fuerte de su tiempo," Sin embargo ahí venia la parte de la historia que siempre inquieto a Saito, "El Maestro de mi Maestro comenzó a aislarse de las demás personas, sus puños estaban tan llenos de odio que al estar totalmente solo su tiempo como humano y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar al de una violenta bestia,".

En algún punto de la historia, sin haberse dado cuenta, Saito había dejado de acariciar a Sylphid, y ahora se encontraba recostado en la espalda del Dragon, quien a la vez estaba recostada en el suelo, pero aun asi Shylphid continuaba escuchando con atención la historia de Saito.

¿Un humano convirtiéndose en un Dragon? ¿Era eso posible?

¡Quizás Tabitha tendría una respuesta porque ella lee muchos libros!

"Finalmente ese hombre llego a un punto de no retorno y se convirtió en un Dragón que al final de su vida ascendió hacia las estrellas y desapareció para siempre," Finalizo su historia Saito.

"¡Kyuu!" Fue la respuesta de un entusiasmado Dragón, quien el parecer disfruto de la historia.

'_Definitivamente no eres una simple bestia,'_ Confirmo Saito, al ver que el Dragón de Tabitha había mostrado una inteligencia muy superior a la de los demás Familiares invocados.

Aun cuando Saito quería más respuestas, el prefirió dejarlo aquí por el día de hoy y quizás preguntarle a Tabitha en el futuro.

"Bueno, fuiste una buena compañía por este rato," Felicito Saito a Shylphid, quien lucio bastante alegre por el cumplido.

Saito entonces procedió a retirarse para reencontrarse con Louise, aunque Shylphid se veía triste debido a que Saito tenía que irse.

"Kyuu…" Dijo tristemente el Dragón de Tabitha, ella no quería que Saito se tuviese que ir justo ahora.

Saito se dio cuenta de que su partida no le gustaba al Dragón de Tabitha, pero a decir verdad él tenía que irse o sino Louise se enojaría.

"Descuida, como tu ama también asiste a esta escuela, estoy convencido de que nos volveremos a ver," Le recordó Saito a Shylphid, quien ya no se veía triste al escuchar eso.

Caminando hacia donde seguramente se encontraría Louise, Saito casualmente se encuentra a Tabitha, quien se dirigía a ver a Shylphid.

Naturalmente, ella estaba leyendo un libro.

"Buenos días," Saludo Saito, lo que causa que Tabitha se diese cuenta que él estaba en frente suyo.

Gracias al estar leyendo, Tabitha no había notado a Saito.

"Buenos días," Respondió Tabitha con su voz usual, aunque ella se tomó unos segundos para ocultar su sorpresa antes de darle la respuesta a Saito.

"Tu Familiar esta por haya," Indico Saito, apuntando su dedo hacia donde se encontraba Shylphid.

Tabitha asiente.

"Sabes, debo admitir que ese Familiar tuyo es bástate agradable y un tanto juguetón," Comento Saito, quizás para tratar de hacer una pequeña conversación con Tabitha.

De entre todas las personas aquí, Tabitha era con quien Saito tenía la mejor relación, aun cuando ella realmente no hablase demasiado.

"Gracias por pasar tiempo con Shylphid," Dijo Tabitha. Al menos ella podía agradecerle por eso a Saito.

Ciertamente… ella no era muy buena para iniciar conversaciones.

Y aun cuando ella quería poder hablar más con Saito, Tabitha no sabía cómo iniciar ese tipo de conversación o como mantener una conversación larga.

"No hay ningún problema," Le asegura Saito a Tabitha, "Tu Dragón es una buena compañía para pasar el rato que hay entre clases,".

Al oír eso, Tabitha miro para el suelo, siendo que ella se había desanimado un poco por lo que dijo Saito.

En general, Tabitha sabía que ella no era una buena compañía por no saber cómo hablar de forma normal con Saito.

Tabitha sabía que ella tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, pero Saito era simplemente tan inusual que la chica de cabellos celestes no podía evitar querer continuar estando cerca de Saito como una amiga.

"Te veo mañana," Fue lo mejor que pudo decir Tabitha, ya que esa respuesta llevaba la promesa de volver a verse el día siguiente.

"Si," Respondió un Saito que dio una sonrisa amable, "Nos vemos mañana, Tabitha," Y con eso Saito se dirige hacia donde se encontraría Louise.

Viéndolo así uno podría decir que Saito ya lentamente se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en Halkegenia.

¿Pero realmente sería tan fácil para Un Santo como Saito abandonar así como así su mundo de origen?

**-Al Día Siguiente, (Habitación de Louise)-**

"No," Se escucha la voz de Saito. En estos momentos su voz tenía un tono frio y terminante. Un tono que sería suficiente para intimidar a los débiles de corazón.

"¿¡Como que no lo vas a hacer!?" Exclamo Louise.

Para la mala fortuna de Saito, Louise Valleriere no era de aquellos con un corazón débil.

Para empezar, una persona de corazón débil no hubiese sido capaz de soportar las múltiples burlas por no poder hacer magia y únicamente explosiones como resultado.

Y a la vez, aun cuando Louise estuviese intimidada por las capacidades de su Familiar, ella no iba a simplemente permitir que él se negase a participar en este importante evento, en especial cuando con las habilidades de Saito deberían garantizarles la victoria… eso es lo que piensa Louise.

"Mis habilidades no son algo para exhibir," Saito dijo aquellas palabras mientras intentaba mantener la calma para no gritarle a Louise, debido a que la idea de él usando el Cosmos que tanto le costó alcanzar para simplemente entretener a una audiencia… era prácticamente inconcebible para Saito.

"¡Pero con solo uno de tus ataques podríamos tener la victoria!" Respondió Louise, no entendiendo las razones por las que Saito se negaba a participar en la Exhibición de Familiares.

Saito no le había dicho a Louise sobre qué los Santos no debían usar sus poderes por motivos personales, y aun si no fuese de esa manera, realmente se sentía como un horrible desperdicio el usar su Cosmos para tratar de ganar una exhibición.

Louise el día de hoy le había explicado a Saito sobre un evento obligatorio llamado 'Exhibición de Familiares', lo que era básicamente un concurso de talentos en donde los Familiares debían impresionar al público.

En general, nunca hubo nada en contra y los Magos aprovechaban dicho evento para probar quien había invocado al mejor Familiar, mucho menos habia protesta alguna de los mismo Familiares.

Pero considerando que Saito claramente es la excepción a la regla… él hace historia siendo el primer Familiar en protestar sobre tener que participar en la Exhibición.

"Mira Louise," Dijo Saito de forma seria, optando por ser directo para hacer que ella entendiese, "Estoy bajo juramento de no usar mis poderes por motivos personales," Saito todavía no quería especificar más sobre el tema de los Santos y que era exactamente lo que él hacía.

Aunque… si fuese Tabitha quien le hiciese la pregunta, entonces Saito estaría dispuesto a responder, principalmente porque Tabitha no se veía como el tipo que preguntase únicamente porque sí.

Al escuchar la voz de Saito, Louise sabía que se rehusaría a cambiar de parecer.

"Ahh… está bien…" Suspira una desanimada Louise al ver como una oportunidad segura de ganar la Exhibición de Familiares se alejaba.

Pero aun así… Louise no es del tipo de chicas que se rinden.

"Aun así vas a participar en la Exhibición," Refunfuño Louise, en eso ella no iba a aceptar un 'no' como respuesta.

Ella aún tenía su orgullo de Maga… ¡Y un Familiar Desobediente no iba a tener la última palabra!

Saito suspira, sabiendo que el argumento podría durar toda la noche hasta que el aceptase, incluso él debe reconocer el orgullo (¿O quizás terquedad?) de Louise.

"Bien, siempre y cuando no se tengan que usar mis poderes, aceptare participar," Y con esas palabras, el Santo de Libra sello su participación en la Exhibición de Familiares.

Louise sonríe, ya que ella le había ganado a su Familiar en esta ocasión.

"Ahora solo falta decidir qué será lo que harás frente a todos…" Contemplo Louise, quien por el cansancio de tratar de convencer a Saito ella se recostó en su cama mirando al techo.

"Hmm…" Dijo un pensativo Saito, quien estaba sentado en posición de loto mientras miraba hacia el piso en señal de concentración, "Puede que no se vea tan impresionante como crear un Dragón hecho de energía de mis puños, pero quizás mis artes marciales impresionen a los espectadores,".

Saito ahí le explica a Louise que el planeaba hacer una demostración de su estilo de combate.

Louise recordó haberlo visto en contra de las Valkirias de Guiche, la forma en la que Saito esquivo esos varios ataques se podía comparar con una hermosa danza.

¿Quizás eso podía ser suficiente para ganar?

Louise no estaba segura, pero mientras no fuese la peor de las exhibiciones ella estaría feliz.

Pero cuando ella estaba planeando irse a dormir…

Se puede escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación siendo golpeada.

Y viendo que Louise al parecer no planeaba levantarse de su cama para abrir la puerta, Saito lo tuvo que abrirla.

"Adelante," Dice Saito al abrir la puerta.

Ahí es cuando una persona vistiendo una capucha para ocultar su identidad entra a la habitación de forma un tanto agresiva. Como si aquella persona quisiese entrar lo más pronto posible para no ser reconocida por alguien que pudiese haber estado el pasillo a estas horas de la noche.

Sin embargo, Saito pudo ver un poco del color de cabello de aquella persona por un leve instante, y así él pudo reconocer a aquella persona al haber visto aquel color de cabello en otra persona.

"Tú eres…" Murmuro Saito debido a la sorpresa, sus ojos incluso se abrieron al ver que 'Esa Persona' había entrado a la habitación.

Como si su situación ya no fuese de por si complicada…

Saito podía sentir que un dolor de cabeza se estaba acercando.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Pregunto una nerviosa Louise, quien apunto su varita hacía en el encapuchado que acababa de forzar su entrada.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez," Fue la respuesta de la persona encapuchada, cuya felicidad se podía oír.

Y sin perder el tiempo, aquella encapuchada fue hacia Louise y le dio un abrazo, dejando que capucha cállese para que así su rostro se pudiese ver claramente.

Y si, las sospechas de Saito habían sido confirmadas.

"¡Louise Francoise!" La princesa Henrietta dice en voz alta el nombre de la Invocadora de Saito.

Y por cierto, dicho Santo de Libra miraba con interés la interacción que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Él había visto como la Princesa había llegado y como la habían recibido, pero Saito no hablo y únicamente mantuvo un perfil bajo.

"¡Su majestad!" Exclamo una sorprendida Louise.

Saito reconoció claramente esta escena como dos amigos reencontrándose, y por como la Princesa no mostraba ningún problema en mostrar su afecto hacia Louise, entonces la amistad debió haber sido una muy cercana.

Sin embargo Louise trataba de actuar de manera formal, mostrando que ella respetaba mucho a la realeza. Aun cuando la Princesa no quería que Louise actuase tan formal.

Es ahí cuando Saito decide hacer notar su presencia. Él ya pudo controlarse y afortunadamente nadie noto como él se vio afectado por la belleza de la princesa ahora que ella estaba cerca y el podía verla mejor (Louise no lo dejaría tranquilo sobre eso…).

"Oye Louise, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras amiga de la princesa?" Pregunto Saito, quien estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

"Cuando la Princesa era más joven, tuve el placer de ser su compañera de juego," Le explico a Saito una Louise que se puso de rodillas para la Princesa, claramente ella se veía más alegre con la presencia de la princesa.

"Podrías decir que somos amigas de la infancia," Dijo la princesa, quien tenía indicios de lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos debido que nuevamente ella pude ver a su amiga después de un buen tiempo.

Nuevamente la princesa y Louise comparten un momento de amistad, incluso con la princesa admitiendo que desde la muerte de su padre ella no había podido abrirle su corazón a nadie más.

"Hmm, ya veo, por eso eras tan exigente sobre la exhibición," Comento Saito desde su posición, ahora dándose cuenta porque Louise actuó así, aun cuando ella sabía muy bien que el la superaba en términos de poder.

Louise estaba un tanto irritada por la actitud tan despreocupada de Saito, especialmente por el hecho de que la princesa estaba en la habitación y él no se había arrodillado ni nada por el estilo.

"¡Al menos actúa más formal ya que la princesa está aquí!" Dijo Louise.

"No, está bien," Dijo la princesa en un tono amable, ahora ella tenía su atención en Saito, quien miraba a la princesa con interés.

Una posición de poder… seguidores… cabello de color purpura… y una personalidad amable y comprensiva…

Esas características que la princesa tenia también las poseía Athena, de eso Saito se dio cuenta al poder interactuar directamente con ella.

"Por favor disculpe su total falta de modales," Se disculpa Louise por el hecho de que Saito no mostraba el respeto que debiese.

"No te preocupes Louise, además tenía curiosidad por ver a ese Familiar del cual se han escuchado muchos rumores," Dijo la princesa, mirando con interés a Saito.

"¿Yo?" Pregunta Saito, quien usa su dedo para apuntarse a sí mismo.

"Hay rumores de que un Dragón que podía tomar forma humana fue invocado en esta Academia por hija de la Familia Valleliere," Explico la princesa.

Saito cierra sus ojos para calmarse, pero alguien que tuviese una vista aguda podría notar la ligera vena pulsante en la frente de Saito…

Realmente a él no le gustaba que le dijesen 'Dragón que toma forma humana'. En su mundo nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso, asique es únicamente ahora que Saito se da cuenta de que esas palabras lo irritan.

"Princesa, le puedo asegurar que soy un humano," Dijo Saito, tratando de que su enojo no se muestre, y de hecho el logro hacerlo de tal forma que ni Louise se dio cuenta.

"Hmm…" Dijo la princesa mientras miraba con interés a Saito, "Entonces creeré lo que tu estas diciendo, señor Familiar," Lamentablemente la princesa debía irse antes de que sospechasen que ella se escabullo para ir a visitar a Louise.

Sin embargo a pesar de que esto pudo ir mejor, Louise estaba agradecida de que Saito al menos no hubiese hecho nada estúpido que la avergonzase…

Por otra parte la princesa tuvo una primera impresión positiva sobre el Familiar de su mejor amiga.

**-Día de la Exhibición de Familiares-**

A decir verdad el ver este evento había sido algo… divertido.

Esa fue la opinión de Saito, quien estaba al lado de Louise hasta que fuese su turno de salir al escenario.

No todos los días uno podía ver a criaturas tan extrañas haciendo trucos y actos para impresionar a una multitud.

Si Saito únicamente hubiese tenido que ser un espectador, entonces el hubiese incluso estado feliz de haber venido a esta Exhibición.

Pero… él está aquí como uno de los que se exhibirá.

Realmente su orgullo estaba tomando un duro golpe aquí, pero afortunadamente los Santos no existían aquí, asique no había riesgo de que sus compañeros se enterasen.

Él ya podía imaginar a Seiya de Pegaso riéndose de esta escena…

Es por eso que cuando Saito de Libra sale al escenario vistiendo sus ropas normales y no la Armadura Dorada como muchos Nobles creerían que él lo haría para impresionar… es ahí cuando hay un silencio abrumador.

Debido a la mala fama que Saito tenía, muchos todavía se ponían nerviosos con su presencia e inclusive preferían evitarlo. Pero debido a que este evento era obligatorio, ellos se quedarían a ver.

Y además, incluso los mismos nobles que tenían un poco de miedo de Saito no podían evitar sentirse curiosos ante lo que Saito iba a hacer en la exhibición.

Y así, frente a la multitud que incluía a la Princesa, Saito hace uso de las artes marciales que su maestro le había enseñado.

Pero lo que capta la atención de todos es la fluidez de sus movimientos, la forma que Saito usaba para sus movimientos parecía una danza en lugar de poses para pelear. Eso era muy diferente a la forma de pelear que existía en Halkeginia, la cual era más mecánica que los movimientos libres de Saito.

En otras palabras, la forma de los movimientos de Saito término cautivando a algunos, la princesa entre ellos.

Finalmente con una patada al aire se termina la exhibición de Saito.

Al finalizar Saito le da una reverencia a la audiencia.

Al principio no hay reacción alguna, y de hecho Louise comenzaba a preocuparse de que a nadie le hubiese gustado lo que hizo Saito.

Sin embargo…

_CLAP CLAP CLAP_

Los aplausos de una persona pueden ser escuchados fácilmente debido a que esa persona era la única aplaudiendo.

Saito mira desde su posición en el escenario y se sorprende al ver que se trataba de la princesa.

Y así, poco a poco los profesores comenzaron a aplaudir, y entonces los estudiantes también, incluso aquellos que se sentían nerviosos a causa de Saito.

Al final Saito recibió un buen número de aplausos, ósea que él no estaría en el último lugar.

**-Con Saito-**

Después de haber terminado, Saito decidió caminar un poco.

Louise había querido acompañarlo, pero Saito le sugirió que mejor se quedase a ver las demás exhibiciones, ya que como la de ellos había tenido una buena recepción, no había que preocuparse sobre quedar de últimos, asique Saito simplemente le dijo a Louise que disfrutase de lo que harían los otros Familiares ya que ella ya no tenía que preocuparse sobre ser humillada por una mala actuación.

Sorprendentemente Louise acepto eso sin decir mucho, quizás ella sabía que Saito no causaría problemas si ella lo dejaba solo.

De esa forma, Saito termino cerca de una de las torres del castillo.

Y debido a la forma en la que el universo parece trabajar alrededor de los Santos, Saito llego justamente a la torre que Foquet buscaba destruir para robar cierto objeto del cual se decía que contenía un poder increíble.

El Golem de considerable tamaño también era un buen indicador…

"¡Quien esta ahí!" Exclamo Saito, quien sabía que ignorar algo como esto sería algo que un Santo de Athena no podría hacer.

Esas palabras suyas fueron dichas para que la persona que estaba sobre el Golem las escuchase.

Foquet, quien estaba intentando usar el Golem para tomar la Vara de la Destrucción

Y como la atención de todos estaría en la exhibición, ella tenía suficiente tiempo para intentar ese plan.

Sin embargo ella no espero que alguien viniese aquí… y en especial _ese chico_.

Foquet había visto lo que Saito podía hacer, y de entre todos ella quería evitar a una persona con ese gran poder. Y de hecho ella se atrevió a ejecutar este plan aun cuando Saito estaba cerca, únicamente porque el se suponía que estuviese muy ocupado siendo parte de la Exhibición de Familiares.

De hecho Foquet ni siquiera dijo nada para evitar que Saito le reconociese la voz.

Únicamente ella le comando a Golem que aplastase con un puño a Saito…

Una ligera nube de polvo se hace notar en donde el puño del Golem impacto. Foquet deseaba que debajo de ese puño se encontrase Saito.

'_¿Lo logre?'_ Pensó una esperanzada Foquet.

"Sabes, el haber hecho una acción como esa sin detenerte a pensar en que la persona a la que le llegase la a mano de tu Golem hubiese perdido la vida o quedado muy lastimada…" Pero ante todo pronóstico, Foquet escucha la voz del chico que se suponía que estuviese muerto.

Saito se encontraba sobre la cabeza del Golem.

Foquet miraba con algo de miedo desde el hombro del Golem.

Rápidamente ella trato de lanzarle un hechizo a Saito, pero el Santo de Libra se movio rápidamente y en un segundo estaba en frente de Foquet, apuntando su puño hacia el rostro de ella, el cual afortunadamente estaba ocultado por la capucha.

"Tú no eres rival para mí," Dijo causalmente Saito, quien se encontraba ahora frente a frente con una sorprendida Foquet, "Te sugiero que te rindas para hacer esto menos problemático,".

Foquet sabía que ella se encontraba en problemas, ya que ella había visto de lo que Saito era capaz en la pelea en contra de Guiche. Y ella no tenía esperanzas de que el Golem pudiese resistir uno de los ataques de Saito.

Aquí había que usar el cerebro…

"Está bien, me rindo," Foquet finge rendirse al levantar sus manos. Ella tuvo que hacer su propia voz más ronca para engañar a Saito.

Una de las desventajas que Saito tenía aquí era que él era muy poco familiar con la Magia, y no sabía las formas versátiles en las que se podía usar.

"Es bueno saber que hay gente que está sabe cómo ser razonable," Sonrió Saito.

Y en si para un Santo es raro ver que un oponente se rinda. Casi siempre (como el 99% de las veces) el enemigo se negaba a rendirse y siempre terminaba con la muerte de ese mismo enemigo.

Saito en si podía entender el orgullo y determinación que tenían los enemigos que se enfrentaban a los Santos. El querer pelear hasta el final por un ideal… de hecho el haría lo mismo en el nombre de Athena.

Pero a la vez eso no significaba que Saito tomase placer en ver como esas vidas desaparecían.

"…" Sin embargo Foquet no da una respuesta verbal.

Saito no lo sabía, pero el Golem sobre el cual él estaba parado era el tipo de creación que fácilmente podía ser manipulada por quien lo había creado en primer lugar.

Su falta de familiaridad con la magia le daría a nuestro héroe uno que otro dolor de cabeza.

Lentamente la maga baja poco a poco las manos, intentando que pareciese un signo de rendición, cuando en realidad era algo distinto.

El brazo del Golem donde Saito se encontraba parado, en ese lugar en específico comenzó a ablandarse.

"¿Eh?" Dijo un curioso Saito al sentir como el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a tener la consistencia del lodo en lugar de la sólida tierra.

Sin perder ni un solo instante, Foquet se apresuró y llego a la cabeza del Golem.

Al parecer Saito también estaba acostumbrado a un tipo de batallas más directas y honorables, ósea que una táctica tan rastrera como esta era algo con lo que él no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

"Lo siento, pero no planeo desperdiciar esta oportunidad para obtener ese objeto…" Dijo Foquet, quien por alguna razón aún mantenía la voz ronca.

Sin siquiera intentar darle tiempo a Saito para responder, Foquet desprende el brazo del Golem.

"¿¡Que!?" Es lo que Saito logra gritar antes de caer al suelo y quedar enterrado por las piedras y tierra que en su momento fueron parte del Golem.

Al ver la aparente muerte de la gran amenaza para su plan, Foquet continúo golpeando la torre hasta que esta finalmente sucumbió ante el poder de los puños del Golem, aun cuando fuese únicamente una grieta muy pequeña.

Satisfecha con haber encontrado lo que ella había ido a buscar, Foquet decidió entonces poner a aprueba el arma que ella había conseguido.

¿Y qué mejor forma de comprobar si esa arma se merecía su reputación que usarla en contra de los guardias de la princesa?

Esos guardias se acercarían al instante al ver al Golem acercarse. Probablemente a medio camino de donde se encuentren todos. Ellos serían el blanco perfecto para ver qué tan poderosa era la Vara de la Destrucción.

Normalmente Foquet será más precavida considerando el número de Magos, sin embargo el hecho de haber acabado con la vida de ese chico tan poderoso la lleno de confianza.

Sin embargo cuando el Golem ya se había alejado lo suficiente del área de la torre, los escombros que supuestamente habían servido como la tumba de Saito comenzaron a sacudirse.

Saito de Libra salió de los escombros cubierto de tierra, y lo peor, la parte superior de su ropa se había roto al ser enterrado.

"Ah, creo que me exagere demasiado," Comento Saito que dio un suspiro ante su momento de suavidad.

El podía haber acabado con esa mujer en cualquier momento, pero simplemente decidió no hacerlo para comprobar a que tan lejos ella estaba dispuesta a llegar.

Pero con ese último movimiento de desprender el brazo del Golem, Saito había alejado toda duda sobre esa persona.

Aquella persona era alguien con un gran poder (Magia) y dispuesta a tomar la vida de los demás, en ese caso Saito no mostraría reservaciones.

"Parece que ella intentara atacar a los demás que están en la exhibición," Dijo Saito mirando desde su posición.

Y entre esas personas estaban Tabitha… y la Princesa Henrietta. Y Saito no podía permitir que ninguna de ellas saliese lastimada.

"Un _Sho Ryu Ha _debería ser suficiente," Dijo Saito con un tono serio de voz. El planeaba acabar con el Golem antes de que se pudiese acercar más hacia los demás.

Su mano comenzó a cargarse de Cosmos y el Santo de Libra estaba listo para demoler ese Golem con únicamente un Dragón.

Pero entonces Saito se dio cuenta de cierta cosa…

"No… si uso una de mis técnicas ahora mismo el poder podría ser demasiado y terminaría lastimando a los estudiantes…" Puede que a Saito no le agradasen, pero eso no significaba que estaba bien que ellos saliesen heridos así como así, especialmente ahora que ellos últimamente no le habían hecho nada a Saito.

Uno de sus problemas era que sus técnicas contenían demasiado poder, y reducir ese mismo poder requería de tiempo para calcular cuánto poder debía ser usado, y ese tiempo era algo que Saito no poseía.

'_No… ¡No lo lograre a tiempo!'_ Penso un frustrado Saito al ver como la multitud comenzaba a entrar en pánico y los Familiares a descontrolarse.

Normalmente para este punto alguien hubiese notado al Golem, pero como la exhibición de Saito tomo más tiempo de lo calculado, en estos momentos se estaban dando las ultimas exhibiciones.

Pero entonces… Saito recordó que había algo que si podía ayudar. Aun cuando él tuviese varias dudas sobre si realmente él debía usar aquí y ahora ese poder, y más aún en contra de ese tipo de oponente…

"Pero no hay otras opción," Decidió finalmente Saito, cuyos ojos y voz eran muy fríos y serios, de hecho era la primera vez que él estaba así desde que él había llegado a Halkeginia.

"Ven a m… _Libra_…" Murmuro muy suavemente Saito.

Y aun a medio mundo de distancia, una Armadura escucharía y respondería al llamado de su dueño.

Desde donde Saito la había dejado la Pandora Box se abre y la Armadura se dispersa en pedazos y va hacia donde su dueño, de esa manera cubriéndolo.

Saito vestía nuevamente la Séptima Armadura de las Doce Doradas.

"Maestro, ya lo he decidido, como Santo de Libra…" La mano de Saito comenzó a viajar lentamente hacia su espalda, en donde se encontraba uno de los pares de las Armas de Libra, "¡Este es el momento en donde una de las Armas es necesitada!" Y en lugar de la Espada de Libra, la cual era el arma predilecta de Dohko y de Shiryuu (Cuando él tenía que usar la Armadura de Libra) Saito tomo SU arma predilecta.

Uno de los Tridentes de Libra.

Un Santo de Libra había decidido usar una de sus Armas… tan solo eso pondría nervioso incluso a los más fuertes enemigos (Exceptuando a los Dioses)

No importaba cuál de todas las Armas fuese, cada una de ella era poderosa, cada una de ellas tenían el poder de destruir a los poderosos Pilares de que los Generales Marinos de Poseidón debían proteger.

Comparado con esos Pilares… un simple Golem debería ser pan comido.

Además de que entre todas, eran los Tridentes los que servían para el objetivo de Saito…

Los Tridentes eran la mejor Arma para arrojar en forma de proyectil.

Si actualmente el enemigo supiese de la con quien se está enfrentando y que un Santo de Libra había decidido usar una de su Armas… entonces Foquet hubiese comprendido que huir era la opción que presentaba más oportunidades de sobrevivencia.

Sin embargo aquí Saito necesitaba calcular bien la forma de lanzar su Arma.

Como había sido dicho, las Armas de Libra eran capaces de destruir los Pilares de Poseidón, los cuales eran capaces de aguantar en si los ataques de inclusive los Santos Dorados.

Eso a la vez quería decir que si Saito no era cuidadoso, no solo el Golem de Foquet, sino que también partes del castillo e inclusive los estudiantes podrían salir perjudicados.

Coordinando su puntería con su brazo… el Tridente fue lanzado hacia el Golem.

Los que vieron eso desde lejos únicamente pudieron ver un destello de luz saliendo disparado desde donde Saito se encontraba. Ya que la velocidad sumada al reflejo del sol dio esa impresión.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclama Foquet, quien de la nada sintió como su Golem comenzó a temblar.

Moviéndose un poco desde su posición ella finalmente pudo ver el problema…

Básicamente ahora justo en el centro de la espalda del Golem se encontraba ensartado un Tridente Dorado.

Y dicho tridente únicamente podía pertenecerle a una sola persona.

"¿¡Ese mocoso sigue vivo!?" Exclamo Foquet, quien estaba segura de que Saito ahora mismo debía estar muerto y enterrado bajo las rocas.

Pero no, aparte de tener la parte de arriba de sus ropas destruida, Saito se encontraba sin mucho daño, únicamente sucio a causa de la tierra y piedras que lo enterraron.

Debido a la distancia entre donde se encontraba Foquet y donde se encontraba Saito, ella no pudo escuchar lo que el dijese.

Pero probablemente esas palabras debían ser acerca de la derrota que Foquet había sufrido.

El Golem colapsaría dentro de poco, y Foquet podría resultar muy lastimada asique ella salto antes de que el Golem se destruyese y procedió a correr antes de que Saito la alcanzase.

Sin embargo, este encuentro le enseño a Foquet que las Armas que poseía Saito realmente tenían un gran poder…

Y ella se aseguraría de darle un buen uso a esta información.

**-Con los espectadores de las Exhibiciones de Familiares-**

Cuando el Golem se despedazo en cientos de pedazos, la situación de pánico que se había formado comenzó a desaparecer.

El Director Osmond y los profesores lograron calmar a los estudiantes cuando vieron que el Golem ya no era una amenaza.

Y además los guardias de la Princesa estaban rodeándola y prácticamente listos para atacar al Golem si la criatura se acercaba un poco más.

Pero eso no fue necesario debido a que de la nada un brillo dorado apareció por unos segundos, y fuese lo que fuese impacto con el Golem, derrotándolo.

"¡Alguien se acerca!" Grito Guiche, quien veía como a la distancia una figura caminaba hacia donde estaban todos.

Los guardias de la princesa inmediatamente se pusieron alertas y se prepararon a atacar a la posible amenaza.

Lo mismo podía decirse de los estudiantes y profesores, todos tenían apuntadas sus varitas para atacar en caso de que fuese quien invoco al Golem

Sin embargo, ciertas personas pudieron aun a la distancia reconocer de quien se trataba.

"Saito…" Dijo Tabitha, sin embargo nadie la escucho debido a que ella hablo en su nivel de voz usual.

"¡No disparen! ¡Ese de ahí es mi Familiar!" Grito Louise, ahora ella se encontraba asustada de que Saito terminase herido.

Si bien ella no le gustaba la actitud de Saito, eso no significaba que Louise quería ver a su Familiar siendo lastimado. De hecho aun cuando ella no quería admitirlo (En el sentido de que Saito la superaba claramente), el poder de Saito era superior al suyo, lo que a la vez daba una sensación de seguridad.

Pero cuando Saito ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de todos, ahí fue cuando Louise noto una gran diferencia…

Saito… estaba sin la parte de arriba de su ropa… ósea que él le estaba mostrando a todos su entrenado cuerpo. Y de la cintura para abajo la Armadura de Libra se mantenía.

Saito continuo caminando como si nada, como si él estuviese acostumbrado a no tener nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Aunque a decir verdad, este era una costumbre que Dohko y sus dos alumnos (Saito y Shiryuu) habían terminado por desarrollar en algún punto. La de quedar sin camisa en algún punto.

Que cuando en algún punto de la pelea las cosas se ponían intensas, ellos o rompían sus camisas o se quitaban la parte superior de su Armaduras, dejando únicamente los pantalones o la parte inferior de la Armadura cubriendo sus cuerpos.

Lo que coincidentemente dejaba mostrar sus musculosos y entrenados cuerpos, pero considerando que los oponentes siempre eran hombres que nunca se quedarían embobados por un cuerpo musculoso, realmente nunca hubo problemas.

Y además, las peleas en as que los Santos se involucraban siempre eran en puntos donde únicamente estarían el Santo y su oponente.

Pero ahora sería la excepción, ya que un Santo peleo y mostro sus una pequeña parte de poderes ante un público (Técnicamente es la segunda vez que pasa, tomando en cuenta cuando Saito humillo a Guiche), en otras palabras la gente podía mirar a un Santo de Libra en ese estado sin tener que preocuparse de ser considerados un enemigo por él.

E incluso… las heridas de congelamiento le añadían un atractivo aún más salvaje al musculoso cuerpo de Saito.

Las chicas no fallaron en notarlo al instante.

"Increíble… nunca había visto un cuerpo tan musculoso…" Se escucha a Kirche decir aquellas palabras mientras se relamía los labios y su cabeza estaba comenzando a llenarse de posibilidades sobre para tener un 'tiempo a solas' con Saito.

"Maldito Perro Desobediente… mostrando así su cuerpo en frente de la Princesa…" Murmuro una Louise que trataba de usar toda su fuerza para no sonrojarse y con eso conservar algo de dignidad… y que fallaba miserablemente ya que cualquiera podía ver ese sonrojo en su cara.

Y lo que lastimaba el orgullo de Louise, era que de entre todas las opciones posibles fue ese 'Familiar Desobediente' el que haya logrado que ella se sonroje.

"…Increíble…" Ahora es Tabitha la que hablo, quien cerro su libro y miro de forma atenta a Saito.

Ella ya había visto a Saito sin camisa y sabia de su musculoso cuerpo y sus heridas.

Pero ver ese mismo cuerpo después de una pelea, y con un poco de sudor… era algo bien diferente.

Saito ya había capturado la atención de Tabitha en el sentido de que su origen y secretos intrigaban a la Maga de Cabellos Celestes cada vez más.

Pero ahora… parece que Saito está comenzando a ganarse la atención de Tabitha en el sentido de que su cuerpo es simplemente atractivo, y aun esas heridas de congelamiento en su torso, las cuales le causarían un complejo a muchos…

Saito no se veía para nada acomplejado, y esa falta de preocupación por sus heridas le daba una especie de 'aura' que lo hacía todavía más atractivo.

'_Debo… aprender más… sobre Saito…'_ Decidió mentalmente Tabitha, y para poder aprender más del misterioso guerrero dorado… entonces iba a ser necesario mantenerse MUY cerca de él.

"Y cuando pensé que el ya no podía sorprenderme más…" Dijo una maravillada Siesta, quien miraba a Saito como en una especie de transe.

Ahora, en este momento Siesta nunca se sintió tan feliz de ser una Maid en esta Academia de Magia, ya que ella podría estar con Saito cada día, y lo mejor era como Saito no tenía que ir a clases, Siesta podía 'encontrarlo por casualidad' cuando ella quisiese.

Y en fin, la reacción general de las chicas fue esa, aquí y ahora no importaba que fuese un Familiar.

Sin embargo para la mala suerte de Saito, no solo las chicas habían notado su bien entrenado cuerpo.

"Increíble, nunca había visto a nadie con un cuerpo como ese…" Quien dijo eso fue uno de… los _chicos_ que estudiaban aquí.

"¿Acaso es posible tener cuerpos como ese?" Miro en admiración otro de los chicos.

"Increíble… me encantaría que me sostuviese en esos fuertes brazos…" Y nuevamente es otro de los estudiantes quien dice aquellas palabras, pero no se podía distinguir exactamente quién.

No solo a las chicas… sino que al parecer algunos chicos también fueron afectados por Saito.

Sin embargo Saito ignoro esas reacciones, ya que para empezar realmente no le importaban.

Él fue caminando directamente hacia donde se encontraba la princesa. Quien estaba todavía rodeada de guardias.

Esos guardias estaban tensos por Saito, ya que ellos no sabían que era lo que él iba a ser, e incluso habían otros guardias que estaban a punto de gritarle que se pusiese algo de ropa porque la princesa se encontraba presente.

"Por favor cálmense," Se escucha la voz de la princesa, quien lentamente camino hacia Saito, haciendo que los guardias tuviesen que moverse un poco para permitirle pasar a la princesa, "Les puedo asegurar que este Familiar no es peligroso," Y sin mostrar temor, Henrietta simplemente camino hasta estar frente a frente con el guerrero sin camisa.

"Descuide, Princesa," Dijo Saito en un tono amable y respetuoso que el usaba sin darse cuenta con Henrietta, sin embargo a la vez no noto el sonrojo en el rostro de las chicas que miraban su musculoso abdomen, "Como Caballero de Libra, no iba a permitir que una líder tan bondadosa como usted hubiese sido lastimada por ese Golem," Con esas últimas palabras, Saito da una pequeña reverencia.

_Henrietta no era Athena. _Saito debía recordarse a sí mismo eso, por eso él no podía arrodillarse ante Henrietta, pero una simple reverencia podía ser aceptable.

Los estudiantes murmuran entre ellos, eso se podía escuchar. Esos estudiantes quienes claramente estaban impresionados con lo que Saito había hecho, y el enorme poder detrás de una de las Doce Armas Doradas.

Pero aun así había un sentimiento en contra de Saito que era igual entre los estudiantes que hace días le tenían desconfianza, y quizás incluso miedo a Saito…

Pero en estos instantes… los estudiantes sentían _admiración_ ante aquel que había rescatado a la princesa y a todos los presentes. (Y en el caso de las chicas, _Fascinación_ también era algo que ellas sentían al ver a Saito en estos momentos debido a su entrenado cuerpo.)

"M-muchas gracias," Finalmente respondió Henrietta, quien por fin había salido del estado de sorpresa que las acciones de Saito habían causado.

Ella era una princesa que estaba frente a mucha gente, por lo que ellos no podían verla reaccionar de esa forma ante Saito.

Además ella ya amaba a alguien más…

Al escuchar como la princesa le había dado las gracias, la sonrisa en el rostro de Saito se hizo más grande.

El hecho de que una_ Princesa_ le diese las gracias era una experiencia nueva para Saito, siendo que en su mundo las princesas ya no existían como antes. Y mucho menos princesas como Henrietta, quien uno podía notar que era una persona de buen corazón.

Sin embargo uno no debía llevarse una impresión equivocada por la actitud de Saito y los lazos que él está formando en este mundo. El todavía deseaba irse y regresar a casa con los suyos, el deseaba ver al condiscípulo que era como un hermano menor.

Él quería volver a ver a los amigos de Shiryuu, aquellos valientes Santos de Bronce que pelearon en contra de adversarios mucho más poderosos y que ganaron a pesar de la diferencia de niveles.

Él quería volver a donde se encontraba la Diosa que él había jurado proteger…

Saito todavía deseaba regresar a casa…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Sobre lo de rescatar a Siesta del noble ese, pensé que como era claro que Saito no perdería ante alguien así, decidí no incluirlo ya que absolutamente TODOS sabemos cómo procedería eso.

Mientras que sus razones para acceder a participar en la exhibición puedan parecer poco, Saito sigue siendo en si un buen chico, el es amable y por eso decidió ir a ayudar a Louise.

Por otra parte, aun si la decisión de usar una de las Armas de Libra en contra del Golem de Foquet podía parecer un tanto exagerada, decidi que como Saito era Libra, el decidia cuando usarlas seria la mejor opción.

Y la razón por la que Foquet aquí supera a Saito es debido a que el mismo se deja vencer para descubrir como era Foquet, debido a que Saito es una persona bondadosa, el es del tipo que prefiere comprobar como son aquellos a los que es posible que el tenga que matar.

Además puede que ciertos eventos tenga un un orden diferente al de la serie, pero en si eventos menores que no incluyen mucho en el futuro (Ejemplo, salvar a Siesta podía ponerse en cualquier orden de la historia y aun así no tendría una repercusión real). Pero eventos claves como Foquet y todo eso no pueden cambiar de orden.

Por último, Henrietta finalmente hace su aparición ante Saito, y los dos se llevaron una impresión positiva el uno del otro. Creo que ya saben bien a donde quiero llegar con esto, en especial como ya saben que Saito no tendrá únicamente una sola chica :3

Por cierto, Saito es especialmente amable con ella porque Henrietta de cierta forma le recuerda a Saori/Athena, pero eventualmente deja de verla como un 'remplazo'… aunque no será de forma inmediata.

En fin, dejen reviews y ahí nos volvemos a ver. Por cierto solo actualizo esta historia, ya que en si estas más de 11.000 palabras hacen que me duelan los dedos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Respuestas reviews del cap anterior:

-RONDAMON: Nunca estaría de mas, asique se vera en el futuro como fue el Saito vs Camus.

-alejandroRKO20: Pues aquí esta, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Roy4: Aun cuando Saito es buena persona el también tiene limites, además alguien debía poner a los magos en su lugar. Y como Saito vivía en Rozan, donde no hay mucha tecnología, adaptarse al nuevo mundo no es tan complicado.

Realmente esto no será lo ultimo que veamos de Derflinger…

-The Demon Forgotten: Gracias por el aprecio, y mas adelante va a venir ciertas cosas mas, pero habrá un cambio aquí cuando sea el momento de ir a Albion.

-XxRisexX: Bueno, vere que puedo hacer, pero manejar la Saga Dorada no es nada fácil…

-diego muoz agama: Pues por lo pronto no esperes ver a un Derlfinger fusionado con la Espada de Libra, el encapuchado será alguien que nadie se esperara.

-ShadowyWriter: Si, y eventualmente todos comenzaran a encontrar a Saito como una parte más de la vida diaria, cuando se den cuenta de que clase de persona es.

-Element-OverLord: Pues si es quien tú crees… definitivamente Saito tendrá problemas.

-Dantrlan: Bueno, ese es un punto valido sobre los emparejamientos… Y sobre Tabitha… como Saito es el único Santo que ha estado en Halkeginia, es más curiosidad de parte de ella.

-Ghost iv: Simplemente ella me agrada como pareja de Saito.

-Dark Angel: Gracias, y quiero que sepas que hago todo lo posible, pero únicamente se puede avanzar a cierta velocidad siendo una sola persona.

-Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades: Ciertamente ese tipo parece un gran problema :3. Y en cierto punto será su propia cosa separada del canon de FoZ.

-coronadomontes: Nunca se me cruzo la idea de los Elfos… bueno, todas tus preguntas tienen respuesta, pero si la doy aquí… entonces la historia perdería sus giros de trama.

Pero tan solo lee y lo veras en el futuro.

-Toa Solaric: Bueno, considerando todo aquí, él no lo necesita a Derf. No creo que el encapuchado sea alguien que Saito conoce, debido a que Saito llego a este mundo por un portal.

\- carlos13: Pues por ahora Saito se enfrentara a lo clásico de Zero no Tsukaima, pero cuando sea el momento de pelear la Reconquista… ahí las cosas se verán complicadas.

-leknyn: Pues aquí esta.


	4. El Enigma del Séptimo

**Capítulo 03: El Enigma del Séptimo.**

**-Academia de Magia de Tristain, (Afuera de la Oficina del Director)-**

"Ahhh… realmente creo que usar las Armas de Libra fue demasiado…" Suspira un Saito que está apoyado en la muralla que está al lado de la puerta de la oficina del Director Osmond, aunque su mente estaba más enfocada en algo del pasado.

Realmente Saito ahora se dio cuenta de que fue demasiado para un simple enemigo, pero en ese instante el usar las Armas se vio como la alternativa correcta.

"Ugh, todavía me falta bastante para ser completamente el Santo de Libra," Ahora Saito se veía un tanto desanimado al haber llegado a esa conclusión, pero de que era cierto… era cierto.

Saito a pesar de ser un Santo Dorado, el carecía de la experiencia que poseía su Maestro… incluso su condiscípulo Shiryuu.

Esa experiencia no era la de entrenar el cuerpo y la mente, sino la de haber participado en muchas batallas reales.

Ese tipo de experiencia ayudaba a uno a saber cuándo era necesario tomar decisiones y cuando era realmente el momento de usar el poder de uno.

Fue la falta de eso lo que llevo a Saito a usar la precipitada decisión de usar un Arma de Libra cuando perfectamente él pudo usar alguna de sus otras técnicas.

Un Santo joven e inmaduro pero poderoso… así se podría definir a Saito de Libra. De hecho los Santos Dorados que ganaban directamente la Armadura en lugar de haber pasado por un nivel anterior (Como Seiya de Sagitario) tendían a iniciar sin poder controlar propiamente como moderar el uso de sus poderes.

Después de lo de Foquet, Saito había sido llamado junto a otras estudiantes que fueron testigos de lo que paso, pero como Saito era un Familiar, se pidió que él se quedase afuera, aunque considerando que él tenía que pensar en lo que él hizo… no era algo tan malo.

Sin embargo no todo se podía quedar tranquilo… ya que la puerta abriéndose significaba que su presencia era necesaria dentro del a oficina.

**-Oficina del Director-**

Saito entro junto con Colbert.

Ahí él pudo ver a quienes se habían reunido.

Algunos profesores y además estudiantes a los que Saito reconocía bastante bien.

Tabitha, Louise y Kirche.

"Entonces," Dijo Saito al notar que la atención se había centrado en el al instante en el que entro en la habitación, "¿Para qué me necesitan?".

"Creemos haber encontrado la localización de Foquet y la Vara de la Destrucción," Comenzó a explicar una mujer de cabello verdoso y lentes, "Preguntamos en un pueblo y ellos dijeron haber visto a una persona sospechosa huyendo del bosque hacia una casa abandonada,".

Ante eso el Director Osmond le dio un cumplido a la Señorita Longueville por haber descubierto eso de forma tan rápida.

"De ese reporte yo pude dibujar esto a lo mejor de mi habilidad," Dijo la Señorita Longueville sosteniendo un papel en sus manos.

El Director Osmond observo con atención aquel dibujo para luego mostrárselo a los estudiantes (Y Familiar).

Al verlo Saito debía reconocer que ese era un buen dibujo y ciertamente se parecía a lo que el había visto el día anterior en su confrontación con Foquet.

"Saito, tú fuiste quien pudo ver más de cerca y más claramente que nadie a Foquet," Dijo Osmond mientras le mostraba a Saito en particular el dibujo, aunque las tres chicas en frente del Santo de Libra igual lograban ver el dibujo.

"Si, efectivamente es ella," Asintió el Santo de Libra.

Al escuchar esa confirmación, los profesores que estaban ahí se pusieron nerviosos y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

Pero Colbert no dejo que los nervios lo dominasen e inmediatamente sugirió darle el reporte a la Corte Real y pedirles que enviasen refuerzos. Cosa que era la opción más lógica y que trabajaría mejor.

Sin embargo Osmond le dio la respuesta de que hacer eso tomaría tiempo suficiente como para que Foquet escapase con el objeto que ella había robado.

Asique viendo que eso no era una opción Osmond le hizo una pregunta a todos los que estaban en la sala.

"¿Acaso aquí no hay nadie que se crea capaz de detener a Foquet?" Pregunto Osmond a todos los presentes… aunque en realidad sus palabras llevaban un mensaje escondido para cierta persona.

Ya que él hubiese podido decir perfectamente algo como 'Que levanten sus varitas los que se crean capaces,', aludiendo al hecho de que un Usuario de Magia debía ser el que se ofreciese.

Sin embargo Osmond no era un idiota en ninguna circunstancia, que actuaba como un viejo pervertido de quien era difícil tomar en serio era verdad, pero aun así él no era estúpido.

Él dijo esas palabras de esa manera para que Saito fuese quien respondiese, ya que Osmond sabía que él era quien podía hacer esta misión y cumplirla.

Incluso lo miraba a él en específico a él, pero como el trio de Louise, Kirche y Tabitha estaban delante de él, ellas pensaban que esa mirada iba dirigida a ellas.

Pero Saito entendía a la vez que significaba bastante que una persona como Osmond confiase en el poder de un simple 'Familiar' en lugar de los Magos, ya que la importancia de la Magia era tal en este mundo.

"Muy bien, yo iré," Dijo Saito sin ninguna pizca de dudas en sus palabras, "En parte yo tengo culpabilidad en esto por haber tenido la oportunidad de detener a Foquet antes de que ella pudiese robar ese objeto,".

Osmond vio a Saito con una mirada que era difícil de describir, pero quizás era… ¿Analítica?

Aunque internamente el viejo Director estaba bastante relajado, debido a que por todas esas demostraciones de poder de Saito (Y más aún porque en ninguna ocasión él se vio cerca de pelear en serio…), era seguro que tan solo con el fuese suficiente para completar con éxito la misión.

Sin embargo como Director él tenía una imagen que mantener y no podía aceptar inmediatamente la oferta de Saito.

"¿Estás seguro? Te advierto que puede ser muy peligroso," Dijo Osmond aunque él estaba haciendo un mal trabajo aparentando que no le interesaba la oferta de Saito.

Saito tuvo que suspirar ante eso, pero aun así respondió.

"Si esa arma causase destrucción y daño a personas inocentes en la manos de Foquet, yo no sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo," Respondió Saito, mostrando su resolución con sus palabras y sus ojos.

Bueno, ante tal determinación era difícil negarse…

"Bueno, si insistes," Asintió el Director, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero como siempre, cierta invocadora no iba a dejar ahora que su Familiar hiciese algo como eso por sí mismo… aun cuando él tuviese el poder de demoler a un ejército (Pero para ser justos, Louise no sabe sobre cuánto puede llegar el poder de Saito).

"¡Un momento!" La voz de cierta maga de cabello rosa puede ser escuchada.

Saito da un suspiro inaudible… ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir una misión tranquila?

En serio, si fuese únicamente el, entonces seria cosa de encontrar a Foquet, derrotarla y recuperar la Vara de la Destrucción y regresar.

"¿Pasa algo señorita Valliere?" Pregunto un ligeramente preocupado Osmond, quien claramente sabía lo que se venía.

De hecho el y Saito intercambiaron una mirada a los ojos, y de alguna forma pareciese que los dos hubiesen intercambiado un mensaje sin la necesidad de usar palabra alguna.

Saito solo asiente en respuesta a esta conversación que fue hecha si usar palabras.

"Como yo soy la Invocadora de Saito, sus acciones son mi responsabilidad," Ella apunto con su varita a Saito, "Si él va yo también voy," Decidió ella.

Osmond tuvo que suprimir un suspiro y le da una mirada de disculpas a Saito.

Saito simplemente asintió, entendiendo los sentimientos del director, quien justo como el Santo de Libra hicieron un gran trabajo para que Louise no se diese cuenta del intercambio silencioso entre ambos.

Sin embargo ya que Louise había aceptado… cierta persona no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

"En ese caso yo también voy," Se escuchó la voz de Kirche. Naturalmente ella decidió eso para ver más de Saito, "No voy a dejar que una Valliere se lleve la gloria," Aunque eso era una excusa más que nada.

Naturalmente eso causo una reacción de parte de Louise, quien claramente no estaba contenta de que Kirche también fuese.

Y mientras las dos se daban miradas, la tercera chica presente (Y por alguna razón el verla ofreciéndose a ir causo que Saito sonriese) también hizo notar su decisión de ir en la misión.

"¿Tabitha?" Dijo una sorprendía Kirche al ver como su silenciosa amiga se ofreció para acompañarlos.

"Estoy preocupada por ustedes dos," Dijo ella a Louise y Kirche, siendo perfectamente consciente de que Saito podía cuidarse a sí mismo.

Osmond de cualquier forma acepto eso, porque igual tomaba coraje el que unas estudiantes se ofreciesen para algo peligroso como esto.

Para comenzar el hablo un poco de las tres chicas que se ofrecieron.

Primero sobre Tabitha, Osmond menciono que ella a pesar de ser joven había recibido el título de 'chevalier', cosa que Saito supuso que era importante por como Kirche y Louise actuaron sorprendidas.

Segundo sobre Kirche, Osmond la menciono como una maga de gran talento viniendo de una noble familia de Germania y que ella poseía una poderosa magia de fuego.

Aunque cuando fue el momento de hablar sobre Louise… bueno, Osmond trato de buscar las mejores palabras para hablar sobre ella, cosa que era un tanto difícil considerando su reputación.

"Y finalmente esta la Señorita Valliere es la hija de la Familia Valliere quien tiene excelentes Magos…" Ante eso Louise se veía bastante orgullosa, estando convencida de que ahora mismo el Director hablaría sobre ella y sus logros personales, "Y bueno… alguien con un futuro lleno de logros," Sin embargo eso iba a ser complicado…

Pero entonces al visiblemente pensativo Director se le ocurrió algo que decir, de hecho él estaba sudando de los nervios y limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo antes de que se le ocurriese que decir.

"Oh si, además ella pudo invocar a un Familiar bastante remarcable que pudo acabar con un Golem y derrotar al hijo del General Gramont, Guiche Gramont," Dijo Osmond.

Sin embargo Louise se veía como si no se podía creer lo que había dicho el Director.

Saito por su pare dio una pequeña sonrisa ante ser alagado de esa forma.

Después de reconocer los esfuerzos de las estudiantes, la Señorita Longueville decidió ser ella la que sirviese como guía.

Con eso decidido todos salieron de la oficina para dirigirse hacia la carreta que los llevaría hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaría Foquet.

Sin embargo Saito dejo que Louise, Kirche y la Señorita Longueville se adelantasen, ya que él deseaba hablar con cierta chica en particular.

"Tabitha," Ahora que los demás se habían adelantado, el Santo de Libra y Tabitha se quedaron los dos solos en el pasillo.

La chica de cabellos azules bajo el libro que ella estaba leyendo para darle su atención a Saito. Lo que mostraba sutilmente como ella apreciaba al Santo de Libra, ya que normalmente con alguien más, ella ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en bajar ese libro.

Tabitha únicamente mira a Saito, lo que este interpreta como 'continua hablando'.

"Gracias por acompañarnos," Le sonrió Saito a ella, "Si estas tu aquí entonces me siento más seguro,".

Ahí Tabitha se vio un poco confundida, ya que por lo que ella había visto, Saito era muy fuerte y hasta ahora no había mostrado todo de lo que él era capaz, ya que ella nunca lo había visto a él siendo presionado o llevado al límite de sus habilidades.

"Tú ya eres fuerte," Le responde Tabitha a Saito.

"Correcto," Asintió un Saito que no tenía problemas en reconocer su propia fuerza, "Pero si estás ahí entonces Louise no terminara lastimada si ella intentase detener a Foquet,".

Saito podía ver que Tabitha era alguien confiable, eso quedaba claro sin duda alguna.

Ella asiente, entendiendo la lógica de Saito, y que ella podría evitar que la Invocadora de Saito terminase lastimada si ella intentaba algo drástico.

No era como si Tabitha tuviese algo en contra de Louise, pero al mismo tiempo ella no sentía lo que uno podía llamara 'Amistad' con ella.

Sin embargo Saito estaba dándole a Tabitha su confianza en que Louise no resultase herida.

Si bien Tabitha podía perfectamente simplemente rechazar esa petición, ella no quería hacerlo, quizás simplemente por ser algo que Saito le había pedido y mostraba que el confiaba en ella.

Además no era como si Saito tuviese una opinión totalmente negativa de Louise, sin embargo él sabía que ella estaba con muchas ganas de probarle al mundo que ella no era un fracaso de mago, lo que podía llevarla a tomar riesgos sin considerar el peligro real que ella enfrentaba.

Louise nunca había tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte y por lo tanto nunca se había dado cuenta de su propia mortalidad.

"Está bien," Asintió Tabitha.

"Muchas gracias," Sonrió Saito, quien sin realmente pensarlo le acaricio la cabeza a Tabitha, cosa que causo un leve sonrojo en ella aun cuando su expresión continuaba estoica como usualmente lo era.

De hecho para que ese sonrojo no se notase, Tabitha abrió su libro y lo puso en frente de su rostro para que Saito no pudiese verla.

Saito teniendo poca experiencia con las mujeres simplemente miro raro a Tabitha por un instante para luego ignorarlo y pensar que ella solo quería leer.

Pero por otra parte Tabitha no leía nada… más bien ella estaba pensando como Saito le estaba dando su confianza a ella… y de como ella quería responder y mostrar que ella era digna de esa confianza.

"Vamos, si seguimos así nos quedaremos atrás," Y con eso Saito y Tabitha comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

**XzXzX**

**(Opening: Next Level)**

Podemos ver como la cámara se enfoca en el casco, hombro izquierdo y cintura de la Armadura de Libra que Saito está vistiendo.

Entonces Saito hace poses de artes marciales lo que termina con el dando una patada voladora.

**Kimi ga Negau Koto Nara/Si realmente lo deseas,**

Saito está en una calle de una ciudad (Beijing), él estaba de espaldas con Louise y Tabitha, cada una también dándole la espalda al otro y los tres comenzando a caminar en diferentes direcciones.

**Subete ga Genjitsu ni Naru Darou/Entonces todo lo que tu desees se volverá realidad…**

La cámara se enfoca en Louise y Tabitha caminando mientras veían con curiosidad la ciudad.

**Erabareshi Mono Naraba/…Siempre y cuando seas el elegido.**

Saito es enfocado en esa particular escena, el tenía las manos en el bolsillo y su mirada distraída.

**Bousou wo Hajimeteru/Las Cosas Comienzan a Descontrolarse.**

Ahora Saito se encuentra en medio del patio de la Academia de Magia mientras los estudiantes continúan caminando y ahblando, como si no pudiesen verlo.

**Sekai wo Moto ni Modosu ni wa Mou/Pero el Mundo ya comienza a regresar a lo normal.**

Ahora en medio de una calle vacía del Reino de Tristain se encuentra Saito caminando de manera casual.

**Jikan ga Nai/Ya no hay más tiempo.**

Por un camino rural en la noche se encuentra corriendo un caballo blanco, en el cual Saito iba montado con una expresión decidida en su rostro.

**Moving Fast, Kokoro no…/Moviéndose Rápido, haz que el reloj de tu corazón…**

Entonces la escena cambia a Tabitha, quien está en su habitación, ella esta recostada sobre un mar de libros.

Ella está mirando al techo con una expresión ausente en su rostro.

**Tokei Hashirase/…vaya a toda velocidad.**

Ahora bajo la lluvia se encuentra una Louise que intenta recitar un hechizo con toda su determinación, pero la escena cambia antes de que podamos ver el resultado.

**Ashita no Sono Saki e/Ve más a allá del mañana.**

Entonces podemos ver a dos Saitos, el primero es el Saito normal sin armadura que viste sus ropas de entrenamiento, él está espalda con espalda con el Santo de Libra.

El Saito con Armadura podía ver a Halkeginia, más específicamente la Escuela de Magia en frete suyo.

El Saito sin Armadura por su parte veía a Rozan, y a su familia (Shiryuu, Shunrei y Dohko) esperando por él.

**Kimi no Tonari Tatakau Tabi/Cada vez que peleo a tu lado,**

Podemos ver en imágenes rápidas a un Saito de niño entrenando con todo lo que tiene mientras Dohko lo supervisa.

Sin embargo la Pandora Box de Libra se abre y la Armadura cubre a un Saito que estaba en arriba de una de las torres de la Escuela de Magia.

En el rostro de Saito ahora podemos ver una gran resolución mientras el aprieta su puño del cual un Cosmos azul comienza a emanar

**Umarekawaru/Yo renazco.**

Entonces vemos a Tabitha lanzando un hechizo con su vara, en donde salen disparadas varias estacas de hielo.

Louise por su parte trata de lanzar un hechizo, sin embargo únicamente una explosión es el resultado.

**Me ni Mieru, Speed Koeteku motion/El movimiento es más rápido que la velocidad de tus ojos.**

Saito entonces viendo en frente suyo a un ejército lanza el Hyaku Ryu Ha.

**Ittai Jibun Igai, Dare no Tsuyosa/Están aquellos que son más fuertes que tu…**

Sin embargo la Tabitha que estaba sobre el mar de libros se quita los lentes y cubre sus ojos con el antebrazo, ya que ella estaba llorando.

**Shinjirareru/… ¿Pero en cuales puedes confiar?**

Ahora Louise esta bajo la lluvia, y ella lanza un grito a todo pulmón mientras lágrimas de frustración caen de sus ojos. Ella lentamente se estaba arrodillando en el suelo.

**Kousoku no Vision Minogasu-na/No te pierdas esta visión a alta velocidad…**

Entonces podemos ver a Saito con la Armadura de Libra puesta, él estaba parado sobre las ruinas de un castillo en una oscura y lluviosa noche.

Sus ojos habían sido ensombrecidos por su casco.

**Tsuite-koreru Nara/…Si es que puedes seguirla.**

El título 'Saito de Libra' escrito en letras doradas es lo que queda en la pantalla.

Fin del Opening

**XzXzX**

**-Carreta-**

Y así es que nuestro grupo de Magos y un Santo se encuentran en ruta hacia donde Foquet y la Vara de la Destrucción deberían encontrarse.

Saito nuevamente estaba en posición de loto sentado y su espalda estaba con uno de los bordes de la carreta, la posición de loto una posición que era bastante inusual para los Magos.

Sin embargo lo curioso aquí era que a su lado se encontraba Tabitha, quien como siempre leía uno de sus libros.

De hecho Tabitha estaba un tanto más cerca de lo normal, y Saito únicamente debía hacer una acción como poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella para de esa forma ellos dos pareciesen una pareja de amantes.

Sin embargo como Saito estaba más que nada perdido en sus propios pensamientos y como Tabitha estaba enfocada en su libro (Estar de esta forma cerca de Saito era suficiente…por ahora…)

Louise claramente se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la chica de cabello azul de su Familiar, sin embargo considerando lo que ella conocía de Tabitha sobre como la chica parecía más interesada en los libros… Louise simplemente pensó que era una coincidencia considerando todo lo que ella sabía de Tabitha.

Por otro lado Kirche, quien si había conocido por más tiempo a Tabitha, noto de inmediato que la chica de cabellos azules debía tener sentimientos por Saito para deliberadamente sentarse a su lado.

'_Hmm…'_ Pensó Kirche al ver a su amiga leyendo tranquilamente al lado del Santo de Libra, _'Es una lástima que ella ya haya hecho su movimiento…' _Suspira mentalmente la pelirroja ante la idea de quedarse sin Saito.

Kirche era una buena amiga de Tabitha, por lo que si la chica de cabellos azules realmente estaba dispuesta a perseguir románticamente a Saito… entonces Kirche únicamente podía aceptarlo.

Aunque… quizás ella esté dispuesta a compartir…

Pero igual uno debía considerar a Louise en esta situación… claramente ella no dejaría que su Familiar y Tabitha se hiciesen amantes así como así.

Solo faltaba que ella se diese cuenta de que 'algo más' se estaba desarrollando entre Saito y Tabitha.

"Saben," Comenzó a hablar Saito, a quien el silencio (Y las principalmente miradas que recibía de Louise y Kirche) ya le está resultando incomodo, "Todavía realmente no sé nada de esa tal Foquet a quien se supone que tenemos que derrotar excepto de que se robó un objeto importante,".

Era cierto, fuera del nombre Saito no sabía nada de ese personaje llamado Foquet. Y su maestro le enseño a Saito que la información podía llegar a ser muy valiosa y que no todo se podía solucionar con los puños y el Cosmos.

"Ella es una ladrona," Inesperadamente para Saito fue la Señorita Longueville la que le contesto.

"Si, ya se eso," Respondió Saito, "Lo que quiero decir es porque ella es una ladrona, ya que si ella puede usar Magia entonces ella debería ser una Noble, por lo mismo ella debería tener dinero," De hecho eso era lo que confundía un poco a Saito, debido a que por lo que el sabia, en esta sociedad únicamente tener magia te daba dinero y un lugar donde vivir.

La posibilidad que apareció en la mente de Saito… era que Foquet podía ser simplemente una noble que robaba por diversión.

En su mundo habían pasado tantas cosas que esa posibilidad no se veía para nada ridícula.

"No todos los magos son nobles," Dijo la Señorita Longueville desde su posición comandando los caballos de la carreta, ella ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, pero eso demostraba que ella estaba escuchando todo a la perfección.

"Por cualquier razón puede haber un escenario en donde un Noble pierda su Nobleza," Explico la Señorita Longueville, con una sonrisa en su rostro, "De esas personas algunos se convierten en mercenarios y otros hasta en criminales,".

Entonces ella hizo una admisión ante el grupo.

"Incluso yo he perdido mi nobleza," Revelo la Señorita Longueville, aunque muchos hubiesen estado exasperados o mostrado una enorme vergüenza ante ese hecho… ella simplemente lo menciono como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Eso le pareció un poco raro a Saito, quien había supuesto que cualquier noble estaría casi llorando al mencionar algo como eso… pero parece que no es el caso con la Señorita Longueville.

Kirche pregunto porque entonces ella era la secretaria de Osmond, a lo que la Señorita Longueville respondio que el Director Osmond no se preocupaba de cosas como esas.

Pero cuando Kirche pregunto porque la Señorita Longueville exactamente había dejado de ser una Noble… Louise la detuvo, diciendo que era descortés el preguntar eso.

Las dos continuaron discutiendo hasta que la cabaña pudo verse a lo lejos.

Saito decidió ser quien fuese a revisar, pero Tabitha decidió acompañarlo.

Las demás se quedarían afuera vigilando.

**-Dentro de la Cabaña-**

Saito y Tabitha entraron los dos a esta simple cabaña que por dentro estaba tan abandonada como por fuera.

"Aquí no hay nada," Comento un Saito que observaba la cabaña. Realmente nada fuera de lugar.

Al parecer los rumores de que Foquet estaba aquí eran falsos después de todo.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente Tabitha vio algo cerca de una muralla.

"Ahí," Apunto ella.

Se trataba de una caja de madera, pero a diferencia del resto de la cabaña, esa caja no tenía polvo y se veía nueva.

Saito asintió y fue a revisar la caja.

Al abrirla… Saito encontró algo que no esperaba… a la vez con una sensación de esperanza.

"No lo puedo creer…" Sonrió el Santo de Libra al reconocer lo que se encontraba dentro de esa caja.

"¿Saito?" Pregunto Tabitha al notar que el chico no se había movido y se había quedado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Quizás el había encontrado algo bueno…

**-Fuera de la Cabaña-**

Saito y Tabitha salieron juntos de la cabaña, con la caja de madera en mano.

"¡Saito!" Dijo Louise al ver como Saito había salido de la cabaña junto con Tabitha, "¿Encontraste algo?" Si bien era obvio por el hecho de que el llevaba una caja de madera, pero no había nada malo en confirmarlo.

"Así es," Asintió un sonriente Saito, su sonrisa era una genuina.

"Es la Vara de la Destrucción," Confirmo Tabitha.

"Que bien," Sonrió Louise, "Pudimos completar la misión sin que Foquet se diese cuenta," Todo había salido mejor que lo esperado.

Aunque una parte de ella está decepcionada por la falta de acción…

"Lo que más me sorprende es esta arma…" Menciono Saito, quien apunto a la Vara de la Destrucción, "Es un arma que yo conozco," Dijo Saito, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas ya que ellas no habían visto un arma tan rara como esa.

La Señorita Longueville entonces decidió hacer una pregunta… ya que había algo que ella quería aprender.

"¿Asique haz usado esa arma con anterioridad?" Pregunto la Señorita Longueville, quien para muchos parecería únicamente una profesora curiosa.

"No puedo decir que use una de estas," Admitió Saito, quien sin embargo puso el Lanzamisiles en posición de disparo, "Pero se la función básica," Ya que había curiosidad y estas personas eran confiables, Saito no vio porque no explicarles un poco como funcionaba el arma.

"Básicamente con esto solo tienes que apuntar, presionar este gatillo y listo, un poder destructivo será disparado," Explico Saito al resto del grupo, quienes asintieron entendiendo su explicación.

"¿Oh? Realmente se ve un proceso muy simple," Dijo una decepcionada Kirche, quien esperaba algo más fantástico de un arma legendaria.

"Simple, pero efectivo y sirve para su propósito," Respondió Saito.

"Entonces vallamos a dejar la Vara de la Destrucción en la carreta y regresemos a la Academia," Sugirió la Señorita Longueville, quien extendió los brazos para que Saito le diese la Vara.

Como ella era una profesora y técnicamente el adulto del grupo, Saito no lo pensó mucho en darle el Lanzamisiles.

"Muchas gracias," Sonrió ella, aunque en el fondo ella estaba luchando contra la sonrisa de victoria que amenazaba con salir.

Asique ahora con el objeto en sus manos, ella solo debía crear una buena distracción para que su plan tuviese éxito.

"Sin embargo me gustaría que se quedasen unos momentos aquí mientras yo voy a la carreta," Dijo la Señorita Longueville, quien para este plan había puesto la carreta a una distancia para que no se viese desde la cabaña.

"¿Porque?" Pregunto una confundida Louise, ya que ellos ya habían logrado lo que vinieron originalmente a hacer. Entonces sería más lógico el simplemente ir lo más rápido posible a la Academia.

"Necesito ver si los caballos estarán en buena condición para el segundo viaje y necesito que ustedes se queden aquí por si Foquet regresa," Dijo la Señorita Longueville.

Saito y las demás simplemente asintieron, viendo la lógica de esas palabras sobre que Foquet tenía más posibilidades de regresar a la cabaña.

Asique después de darle el Lanzamisiles a la Señorita Longueville, las tres estudiantes y el Familiar esperaron unos minutos.

Sin embargo Saito se veía un tanto pensativo y miraba al cielo, como si algo lo estuviese molestando.

"¿Pero qué te pasa?" Se escucha la voz de Louise, quien noto que su Familiar parecía distraído.

"Hmm… por alguna razón siento que algo anda mal," Dijo Saito, de hecho desde que él le dio el Lanzamisiles a la Señorita Longueville él se ha sentido así.

"¿Quizás le haya ocurrido algo a la Señorita Longueville?" Dijo una preocupada Louise al oír las palabras de Saito.

Si bien solo era un presentimiento, Louise se sentía inclinada a confiar en eso después de haber visto lo que Saito podía hacer.

"Puede ser eso," Concluyo Saito, ya que los demás se encontraban aquí, "Creo que será mejor ir a revisar," Ya que Foquet no había dudado en intentar matarlo o lastimar a gente inocente, Saito no quería arriesgarse a que la Señorita Longueville terminase severamente lastimada o inclusive muerta ante Foquet.

Asique con eso en mente, el grupo de cuatro jóvenes fueron corriendo hacia la carreta, con las esperanzas de que la Señorita Longueville estuviese a salvo.

Sin embargo lo que encontraron al llegar fue… algo que le causo mucho terror a las chicas.

"¡Foquet!" Exclamo Saito, siendo que quien estaba ahí en frente era Foquet… pero lo más preocupante era que ella tenía la Vara de la Destrucción y la estaba apuntando hacia Saito y las demás.

Como acto reflejo, Louise, Kirche y Tabitha habían apuntado sus varitas hacia Foquet.

"Les sugiero que ni lo intenten," Respondió al instante Foquet, quien no había bajado el Lanzamisiles, "Solo necesito un movimiento y ustedes morirán, si veo que se preparan para hacer un simple hechizo yo disparare," Dijo ella.

"No puede ser… ella sabe cómo funciona el arma…" Dijo Louise, a quien no le gustaba para nada esta situación de vida o muerte.

"Ella sabe cómo funciona el arma…" Repitió Saito, cuyos ojos entonces se abrieron en sorpresa al darse finalmente cuenta de una verdad.

La gente de este mundo no debería saber cómo funcionaban las armas modernas del mundo de Saito… exceptuando por supuesto a quienes escucharon la explicación.

Y cuando Saito explico las funciones del Lanzamisiles… hubo una persona que fue la más entusiasta en aprender.

"Nunca espere que la ladrona hubiese estado tan cerca… Señorita Longueville," Dijo Saito con una voz y expresión muy seria.

El enemigo había estado bajo su nariz todo este tiempo… y Saito no se dio cuenta sino hasta que era demasiado tarde.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo una sorprendida Louise, quien junto con las demás no se habían esperado algo como eso.

"¿Oh? Realmente eres más listo de lo que pareces," Sonrió Foquet, quien se quitó la capucha para finalmente mostrar su rostro… era el de la Señorita Longueville.

Saito apretó los puños en frustración al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"Normalmente no me gustaría matar jóvenes como ustedes," Dijo Foquet, "Sin embargo ustedes son demasiado peligrosos y acabarían conmigo si yo no los mato antes," Y considerando que ese grupo tenía a un Santo Dorado y a una maga muy poderosa como Tabitha… había verdad en aquellas palabras.

Pero Saito no iba a permitir eso, aun cuando un Lanzamisiles estaba siendo apuntado hacia él y el tiempo entre el disparo y el impacto era muy corto… Saito tenía la confianza de poder defenderse del impacto junto a las chicas detrás de él.

Si bien cualquiera de sus ataques podría bloquear un simple misil como ese… Saito no está seguro sobre si las chicas pudiesen aguantar la explosión.

Eso solo dejaba una opción…

"¡Armadura de Libra!" Llamo Saito.

Pero esa acción fue suficiente para que Foquet se pusiese alerta.

"¡No lo harás!" Asique por lo que ella aprendió de las palabras de Saito, el gatillo fue apretado.

Pero el leve momento entre donde Foquet se dio cuenta y cuando Saito llamo a su Armadura fue suficiente.

Cuando el misil fue lanzado, la Balanza Dorada de Libra se puso en frente de Saito y las demás como un 'escudo'.

_¡BOOOM!_

Resuena el sonido de una explosión.

Y entonces una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar donde Saito y los demás estaban, no permitiendo ver si estaban vivos o muertos, pero uno asumiría que estarían muertos.

Después de todo el poder de la Vara de la Destrucción era suficiente como para acabar con la vida de un dragón.

Pero cuando el polvo se disipo, una imagen aterradora (Para Foquet de cualquier manera) le esperaba a la ladrona.

La Balanza Dorada se encontraba totalmente intacta… lo mismo que con la gente que se escudó detrás de ella.

"Ese tipo… confió que esa Armadura tomaría todo el impacto… y no dudo en ningún instante que la Armadura estaría intacta…" Murmuro una asustada Foquet, quien retrocedió con temor.

Se suponía que la Vara de la Destrucción poseía el poder suficiente como para matar a un Dragón de un solo golpe.

Y aun así Saito lo recibió sin quiera parecer sentirlo. Ni tampoco un solo rasguño o marca en la Armadura.

"Una arma que en si es poderosa no tiene nada que hacer en contra de las Armaduras," Se escucha la voz de Saito, quien deja su posición de estar detrás de su Armadura para ponerse al frente.

Al ver eso Foquet se recuperó un poco de su nerviosismo, ya que Saito había abandonado la protección que le ofrecía poner su Armadura como un escudo.

Sin eso entonces la Vara de la Destrucción debería poder matar a Saito.

Asique olvidándose momentáneamente de su miedo, Foquet apunto una vez más el Lanzamisiles hacia Saito.

"Muere… ¡Y desaparece para siempre!" Mostrando que aun así Foquet le tenía temor a Saito, ella presiona el gatillo.

Sin embargo… nada ocurre.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo una incrédula Foquet al ver como aun cuando ella repetía el proceso que causo que la Vara de la Destrucción hubiese disparado por primera vez… en esta ocasión nada ocurrió.

"Puede que yo no sepa mucho de ese tipo de armas," Dijo calmadamente Saito mientras Foquet desesperadamente presionaba el gatillo una y otra vez, "Pero con una tan antigua como esa incluso yo puedo ver que solo tenía un disparo," Explico Saito.

Ahora Foquet estaba asustada, debido a que por el hecho de que nada salía disparado y que las palabras de Saito sonaban lógicas…

Entonces ahora el entrar en conflicto con Saito era absolutamente inevitable.

"No me voy a poner la Armadura," Dijo Saito para la sorpresa de todos.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer una pregunta, el continuo hablando.

"Sin mi Armadura tu y yo estamos en una igualdad de condiciones," Dijo Saito, quien miraba a Foquet a los ojos, "Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti," Saito se pone en una pose de artes marciales.

El hecho de que él se hubiese decidido no vestir la Armadura no hacía que Foquet sintiese menos miedo en lo absoluto. Ella ya había aprendido que la Armadura no era la fuente de los poderes de Saito, ósea que él era igual de peligroso sin ella.

"E-espera, y-yo m arrepiento… p-prometo que-" Sin embargo antes de que ella pudiese terminar, Saito la interrumpe.

"NO," Dice calmadamente el Santo de Libra, "Ya vi suficiente de ti para saber que eso no funcionar. No considerare ninguna disculpa que salga de tu boca," Aun cuando la voz de Saito es el sinónimo de la calma, el poder y autoridad en esa voz eran muy evidentes.

Saito al ver que la diferencia de poder era tan grande decidió mostrar más misericordia. Y quizás su forma de mostrar que el trataba de evitar usar más poder de lo necesario como al usar las Armas de Libra contra el Golem en aquella ocasión…

En otras palabras… Saito únicamente buscaba encontrar el **Balance**.

Si bien los demás Dorados podían estar bien sin eso, para un Santo de Libra encontrar el 'Balance' era algo vital debido a la posición de juzgar lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

Si bien Saito poseía poder necesario y dominio del Séptimo Sentido necesario para ser un Santo, todavía le faltaba encontrar el Balance necesario para saber cuándo y dónde era necesario usar las Armas de Libra.

"Asique Foquet, aprovecha ahora para lanzarme todo lo que tienes o de lo contrario yo comenzare," La mirada que Saito le da a Foquet la tiene retrocediendo varios pasos, "Y te aseguro que no sobrevivirás a mi primer movimiento," Lo que Saito dijo no era una amenaza, sino una promesa.

Foquet no necesito ni un solo incentivo más para saber que era vida o muerte…

Más rápido de lo que ella creía posible un Golem fue creado y de hecho este Golem era más grande y poderoso que el anterior, siendo que Foquet había usado toda la magia posible para crearlo.

"Ah…" Foquet estaba sobre la cabeza del Golem, ella respiraba de forma pesada debido a que crear este Golem en particular había sido algo que cansaba mucho.

Era una técnica que ella solo podía usar ante un oponente realmente fuerte…

Y Saito era digno de ser el oponente que ese Golem debía enfrentar.

"Impresionante," Dijo Saito, siendo que eso era un honesto cumplido del poder que Foquet poseía.

Para un Santo Dorado eso no podía parecer mucho, pero aun así Saito reconoció el poder de ese Golem.

"Yo… ¡No planeo morir aquí!" Declaro Foquet con todas sus fuerzas. Y así ella comando al Golem que aplastase completamente a Saito.

El Santo de Libra únicamente casi en cámara lenta miro como la enorme mano se acercaba con la intención de tomar su vida.

Sin embargo si uno realmente se enfocase en su rostro, una minúscula sonrisa podía verse en el rostro de Saito.

Al final, con no otra elección a parte de pelear, Foquet decidió poner su orgullo y voluntad de vivir en un último ataque en lugar de ponerse a rogar.

"Esas fueron unas buenas últimas palabras…" Ahora la sonrisa de Saito era una melancólica por la acción que él estaba a punto de cometer.

Cargando su puño de Cosmos, Saito prepara su técnica.

"**¡Rozan Sho Ryuu Ha!" **Lanzo Saito ese Dragón en contra de la mano del Golem, la cual se encontraba a unos segundos de aplastarlo.

La colisión es instantánea a la vez que dura únicamente por unos segundos.

El puño del Golem de hizo pedazos rápidamente. Seguido rápidamente por todo el Golem completo.

"¡Noooo!" Grito Foquet al ver a ese Dragón hecho de Cosmos acercándosele a la vez que su Golem se derrumbaba.

Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos.

Esa fue la última acción que Foquet haría en vida, ya que lo siguiente que ella sintió fue el abrumador poder de un Dragón.

El cuerpo de Foquet finalmente termino cayendo por el bosque. Y Saito no tenía duda de que ella ya había muerto.

Entonces…

"Misión completa," Murmura Saito para sí mismo. Quien a la vez da un suspiro que indica que no le agrado nada el terminar este combate.

Después de todo tomar la vida de alguien mas no era una sensación agradable… no importaba el rango que uno tuviese.

Sin embargo una voz se encarga de sacar a Saito de sus pensamientos.

"¿¡Como hiciste eso!?" La voz claramente era la de Louise.

Ella no tardo tiempo en ponerse en frente de Saito para esperar una respuesta.

Kirche miraba ese encuentro con interés… Pero Tabitha tenía su atención centrada en algo mucho más importante… en la Armadura de Libra…

Ahora era cuando Tabitha podía mirar con más detalles la Armadura, la chica de cabellos celestes estaba buscando grabarse en su memoria la imagen de la Armadura cuando Saito no la usaba.

Ella estaba mirando las Armas que estaban ahí, como por ejemplo aquel Tridente que Saito uso para acabar con el Golem como su fuese una mosca.

En total ella contaba doce armas, la cuales venían en pares, ósea seis armas distintas.

Tabitha reconoció a la perfección las Espadas, los Tridentes y los Escudos…

Pero había dificultad en identificar las otras Armas (Las Tonfas, los Nunchakus y Las Barras Triples). De hecho Tabitha jamás había visto algo como eso.

En fin mientras ella observaba la Armadura con detalle… Saito estaba lidiando con lo suyo.

"Louise… veo que realmente estas sorprendida…" Dijo Saito, quien se reía nerviosamente y no hacia o decía nada brusco para así evitar que Louise le enviase otra explosión…

"¡Pues claro que estoy sorprendida!" Louise simplemente no pudo soportar más y dejo que su enojo tomase el control de sus acciones.

Es que… cuando ella finalmente había creído tener un entendimiento sobre lo que su estúpido Familiar podía hacer, Saito nuevamente encontraba una manera de sorprenderla.

Saito únicamente mira a Louise con curiosidad en sus ojos.

"Una Armadura debe ser resistente, sino fuese así entonces únicamente sería un adorno," Saito respondió en un tono relajante, aun si únicamente es para que Louise dejase de actuar de forma tan violenta.

"¡Pero ninguna Armadura debería ser capaz de permanecer intacta después de ser golpeada por la Vara de la Destrucción!" Responde Louise, quien en un momento ella se dejó llevar por sus emociones e hizo algo que una chica que había sido enseñada buenos modales jamás haría.

Ella uso su dedo índice para _señalar_ a Saito, o más específicamente la Armadura de Libra que él estaba vistiendo.

"Ya te lo dije, mi Armadura es muy especial," Contesta Saito, como si una respuesta como esa explicase todo.

Sin embargo antes de que Louise pudiese continuar hablando, el sonido de la madera golpeando el piso puede ser escuchado.

Ambos, Familiar e Invocadora miran para ver que se trataba de Tabitha, quien había usado la punta de su bastón para golpear levemente el suelo, provocando así ese sonido.

La chica con lentes simplemente miraba a Saito con su usual expresión, y es entonces que ella dice aquellas palabras.

"Explica, por favor," Dice Tabitha. A decir verdad ella estaba incluso más curiosa que Louise,

Saito pudo haberse negado o quizás respondido algo vago, sin embargo por alguna razón el… no tenía las ganas de dar una respuesta como esa.

"Ahh… bien, pero es un poco largo," Suspira Saito.

Ante eso… Louise apretó con fuerza su varita ante eso.

¿Por qué ese Familiar tan desobediente tenía que responderé a Tabitha mientras que con la persona que lo invoco el no daba una respuesta clara?

"Tan solo digamos que cierta persona con muy grandes poderes e influencia hace mucho tiempo logro crear una serie de 88 Armaduras junto a varias personas, de entre todas ellas existieron Doce Armaduras Doradas, las cuales únicamente los más poderosos guerreros que le servían podían ocupar," Explico Saito, quien deja ciertos detalles clave fuera.

El planeaba decir toda la verdad algún día (Después de todo no había daño en hablar de los Santos en un mundo de magia y fantasía… y en especial cuando es seguro que Saito no volvería a ver este mundo una vez que el regresase a su mundo), pero no ahora. Ahora era muy pronto.

"Doce Armaduras Doradas…" Repitió Louise, quien escuchaba con mucha atención lo que Saito estaba diciendo.

Ahí los ojos de ella se quedan bien abiertos al darse cuenta de cierto detalle.

"E-entonces t-tu…" Dijo una ahora temerosa Louise, quien le apuntaba un dedo que temblaba a Saito.

Saito miro curiosamente a su Invocadora, quien ahora mostraba sorpresivamente miedo.

"¿Pasa algo?" Honestamente Saito no tenía idea de que era lo que había causado un cambio tan súbito en Louise, ¿Quizás la idea de que once personas con un poder similar al de su Familiar existían?

"¡Tú eres el caballero de alguien más!" Finalmente dijo Louise.

Esto era malo, ella ya sospechaba algo de Saito cuando el mostro una ARMADURA de entre todas las posibles opciones. Y ella pensaba que Saito no era el tipo de persona en robarse una Armadura.

Y por lo que Louise entendía, quien tenía a doce caballeros de Armadura Dorada con increíbles poderes (Ella usaba a Saito como referencia), entonces esa persona que comandaba a los caballeros dorados debía poseer una autoridad más grande que incluso la Familia Valliere o cualquier noble en Tristain ya que cualquier familia de nobles se hubiese ido a la bancarrota por lo costoso que crear una Armadura hecha de oro debía haber sido.

"Correcto," Asintió causalmente Saito, como si no fuese la gran cosa, "A decir verdad me es algo incómoda el tener que estar técnicamente bajo el mando de alguien más que no sea Athena, sin embargo decidí aceptarlo mientras busco una manera de volver a casa," Igual fue su culpa por no sospechar de ese beso que había sellado el contrato entre él y Louise.

Como Saito dijo, en una escuela llena de profesores y gente con sabiduría, de seguro que había alguien con por lo menos un poco de información que pudiese ayudarlo.

Solo faltaba encontrar el momento en donde preguntar…

"¡Estúpido Familiar!" Responde inmediatamente una irritada Louise, "¡Tú te quedas aquí y es definitivo!" Y para hacer énfasis ella apunto su varita hacia Saito.

En lugar de tener que encarar otra explosión causada por el temperamento de Louise, Saito simplemente levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

"Si, entiendo, está bien, por favor no te enojes," Dice Saito, pero el tono de su voz dejaba claro que él hablaba para calmar a Louise.

Saito no lo entendía muy bien debido a que él y Louise ni eran tan cercanos, pero ella veía a un Familiar tan poderoso como el… como la prueba de que ella no era la falla que todos veían, y que el abandonándola seria la humillación definitiva.

Entonces Saito mira que la 'Vara de la Destrucción' todavía estaba en el suelo y acordemente va a recogerla, lo que le permitió crear un poco de distancia de Louise para que ella se calmase un poco.

"Como un arma como esta pudo llegar a este mundo…" Murmura Saito, siendo que esta había sido la señal más clara que el había tenido de alguna posible pista para volver a casa.

Después de todo ese objeto tuvo que venir de algún lado, tuvo que tener una entrada a este mundo… y si un objeto podía 'entrar' entonces quizás 'regresar' al mundo de origen también sería posible.

"Si, finalmente encontré algo," Sonrió Saito con alegría, por primera vez algo le decía que había una posibilidad de volver con Shiryuu y los demás.

Aunque era igual raro…

Es decir Saito decía que él quería regresar a casa, sin embargo hasta encontrar ese lanzamisiles el no hizo ningún intento activo para encontrar pistas.

'_¿Por qué no busque alguna pista hasta ahora a pesar de haber dicho que lo haría?'_ Se pregunta a sí mismo el Santo de Libra.

Sin darse cuenta, momentáneamente las Runas que estaban en su mano derecha brillan por un instante.

Saito no se daría cuenta ahora, pero en el futuro él se enteraría de que aquellas Runas eran más de lo que parecían.

Decidiendo preguntarle al Director Osmond, quien debería saber algo al respecto sobre el lanzamisiles ya que él tenía guardada el arma en primer lugar, Saito decidió no hablar más de este tema aquí.

Pero aun así… en ese momento Saito siente como una mano le está tocando el brazo para llamar su atención.

Saito vio que se trataba de Tabitha, cuya mirada únicamente podía definirse como una curiosidad.

"Luego te contare todo, pero por ahora solo puedo decirte sobre ese aspecto de las Armaduras…" Susurra suavemente Saito al oído de Tabitha.

La chica de cabellos azules tiene un leve sonrojo en el rostro a causa de la cercanía de Saito y que ella podía sentir la calidez de su voz de muy cerca.

Asique en lugar de responder verbalmente, ella asintió quietamente.

Sin embargo para este punto Louise estaba observando MUY atentamente lo que hacía su Familiar desde que ella se dio cuenta de lo cercano que Saito se veía con Tabitha.

Entonces ella pudo escuchar como Saito planeaba contarle TODO sobre la misteriosa Armadura a Tabitha. Mientras que ese Familiar desobediente tiene que ser obligado a revelar información para su Invocadora… ¡Y aun así esa información únicamente causa más preguntas!

Ahora Louise lo había confirmado, su Familiar se había hecho bastante cercano con Tabitha.

Y por razones que Louise ni siquiera puede entender… ella se siente bastante celosa sobre eso.

Después de todo Louise se partía la cabeza pensando en formas de hacer que el Familiar Desobediente que era Saito la obedeciese a ella.

Pero Tabitha solo tiene que hacer la pregunta y Saito responde como si nada…

¡No era justo!

¿Cómo una chica como ella había podido entablar una amistad tan rápido con su familiar?

Kirche (Quien había estado observando con interés) noto eso y decidió interferir antes de que Louise hiciese algo drástico.

"Como sea," Dijo la pelirroja, ganándose la atención de todos, "Como ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, deberíamos regresar," Sugirió ella, además eso le daría a Louise suficiente tiempo para calmar su cabeza.

"Si… tienes razón…" Suspiro Louise, logrando calmarse después de escuchar las palabras de su rival.

Sin embargo Saito se veía un tanto pensativo, como si estuviese considerando mentalmente algo importante.

Eventualmente ellos regresaron a la Academia, pero el viaje de regreso fue uno silencioso, Saito fue quien condujo la carreta.

Cuando llegaron e informaron a Osmond de lo ocurrido…. Ahí fue cuando Saito obtuvo información sobre la posibilidad de regresar a casa...

**-Oficina de Osmond-**

El viejo director había terminado de escuchar lo que había pasado.

Como era de esperarse él estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el arma que pudo matar a un Dragón hubiese fallado en hacer siquiera una grieta en la Armadura Dorada que Saito llamo como escudo.

Sin embargo una parte de Osmond esperaba algo como esto, ya que él sabía que esa Armadura era muy especial. De hecho al escuchar eso Colbert había salido de la oficina al instante, diciendo que el necesitaba tomar notas, dejando a Saito solo con el Director.

Al haber llegado después de haber completado la misión, Osmond había felicitado a las chicas por su rol en hacer de esta misión algo posible y a la vez les dio recompensas por haber tomado parte en la misión.

Sin embargo nada había sido dicho para Saito, quien fue quien hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo.

Claramente Louise protesto bocalmente por esa injusticia, y sorprendentemente incluso Tabitha protesto, aunque fue típicamente en respuestas cortas… y aun así su tono de voz claramente tenía una molestia audible.

Sin embargo Saito las calmo debido a que no quería que ellas tuviesen problemas al ponerse agresivas con el Director de esta Academia.

Asique después de eso y que ellas fuesen recompensadas, Saito se quedó solo con el Director Osmond, después de todo el buscaba respuestas, y de algún modo u otro el las conseguiría.

"Ahora que ellas se fueron hay algo de lo que quiero hablar," Dice Saito, mirando a Osmond con una mirada seria.

Detrás de su escritorio el viejo director asiente.

"Sé que tú fuiste el mayor factor detrás del éxito de esta misión, y es únicamente debido a tu posición de Familiar que no puedo darte nada," Le dijo Osmond a Saito, aunque por alguna razón El Santo de Libra no se veía realmente molesto o decepcionado por eso.

"Realmente no me importa, para empezar la razón por la que me hice fuerte no era para recibir recompensa alguna, sino para ayudar a los demás con ese mismo poder que me esforcé para entrenar," Si, usar esos poderes para motivos egoístas y personales o únicamente por una recompensa era algo que estaba en contra de las enseñanzas de su maestro.

Sin embargo, Saito sabia cuando era necesario usar… esos 'favores' que uno ganaba al derrotar a gente como Foquet.

"Sin embargo hay algo que realmente me gustaría preguntar si es posible," Dijo seriamente el Santo de Libra, hablando en un tono de voz profesional.

"Si bien lo único en lo que te puedo ayudar es con mi conocimiento, con gusto responderé cualquier pregunta que tengas," Y Osmond honestamente quería por lo menos hacer eso.

"Esa 'Vara de la Destrucción', ¿De dónde apareció originalmente?" Saito hace una pregunta muy directa para que no haya errores o interpretaciones erróneas.

Y así el Director Osmond le confeso a Saito que en su juventud el había terminado en una situación de vida o muerte cuando un Dragón estaba a punto de matarlo.

Pero en ese momento, como si de un milagro se tratase, alguien apareció de la nada y con solo un disparo de su misteriosa arma mato al dragón.

Sin embargo esa persona (A la que Saito dedujo que se trataba de u soldado de probablemente la segunda guerra mundial por cómo se veía el Lanzamisiles) había muerto aun cuando Osmond pudo llevarlo a que le diesen atención médica.

Decepcionante la verdad que esa persona que era una pista sobre como volver hubiese muerto.

Pero Saito no dejo que eso le afectase.

"Gracias," Saito le dio una reverencia leve a Osmond por la ayuda que le había dado con esa información, "Al menos tengo un indicio sobre qué es lo que puedo hacer," Entonces Saito se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina.

"¿Oh?" Dijo un interesado Osmond.

Saito especifico.

"El simple hecho de que un soldado pudiese haber encontrado una 'Entrada' a este mundo significa que puede que exista una 'Salida'," Explico Saito.

En si ese razonamiento no estaba muy equivocado. Pero a la vez tampoco estaba en lo cierto al no tener un fundamento seguir de la existencia de una 'Salida'.

Pero por lo menos era un indicio.

Saito continúo su camino y abrió la puerta de la oficina y se preparó para salir.

"Espera, hay una última cosa que te quiero decir, pero esta vez es como un hombre viejo a un hombre joven," Clarifico Osmond.

Saito escucha, pero no se da la vuelta.

"Un chico joven como tu debería al menos disfrutar de eso por un trabajo bien hecho, ve al baile y disfruta," Y después de escuchar esas palabras de Osmond, Saito dejo la oficina… su dirección era el salón de baile.

Igual él nunca estuvo en contra de disfrutar cosas como esas.

**-Salón de Baile-**

Mirando desde el balcón como los estudiantes bailan sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, Saito de Libra simplemente se pierde en sus pensamientos.

A decir verdad esta era la primera vez que el veía algo como esto con sus propios ojos, él había escuchado de eventos como ese, sin embargo su estilo de vida le impidió ver directamente un baile como este.

Y también estaba el hecho de que él no sabía cómo bailar… su estilo de vida estaba bien alejado de cosas como esta.

Además Saito tampoco tenía ropas adecuadas y claramente el quedaba fuera de lugar en un evento como este. Por lo que él estaba feliz con simplemente mirar desde su posición (La información que Osmond le dio a Saito hizo que sus ánimos subiesen de forma considerable).

Además esa posición en la que él estaba le permitía observar lo que hacían los demás.

Por ejemplo, Tabitha se encontraba con la comida, aparentemente ella no estaba muy interesada que digamos en los otros aspectos del baile… aunque si Saito le hubiese prestado más atención solo a ella él hubiese notado que entre cada mordisco a su comida ella le daba una que otra mirada a Saito, como para confirmar que el continuaba en el mismo lugar.

Después de todo ella tenía un plan para esta noche y por eso mismo ella no podía permitirse el perder la vista de Saito.

Por otra parte Saito pudo ver como Kirche estaba rodeado de chicos deseosos de bailar con ella. Pero ella no se veía muy interesada en ellos.

Y curiosamente podíamos ver a Guiche siendo acorralado por dos chicas, primero esta Montmorency y luego estaba Katie, quienes claramente deseaban que el escogiese con quien de las dos bailar.

Al ver eso Saito podía ver lo problemático que podía llegar a ser el perseguir a más de una sola chica (El pobre debería comenzar a preocuparse sobre sí mismo en ese caso).

Y finalmente estaba Louise, ella había venido al salón de baile bien arreglada, a tal punto de que los chicos que usualmente se burlaban de ella se habían quedado boquiabiertos e inmediatamente trataron de pedirle a ella que bailase con ellos.

Pero naturalmente como un años de insultos y burlas habían pasado desde que ella se unió a esta Academia… Louise no estaba muy inclinada a eso.

De hecho ella más bien se quedó o en una de las murallas viendo como los demás bailaban o yendo a comer de la comida.

Sin embargo ella también miraba ocasionalmente a Saito, pero Louise parecía estar complicada por algo y eso le impedía acercarse al Santo de Libra.

Saito no lo sabía, pero al darse cuenta sobre como Tabitha realmente tenia sentimientos por su él… Louise estaba medio complicada internamente y eso le impedía a ella el simplemente acercarse a Saito y preguntarle directamente por un baile.

Pero esa duda… le costaría muy caro a Louise en este mundo.

Ya que sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Tabitha se había movido desde la mesa hasta el balcón donde Saito miraba calmadamente la celebración.

"¿Hmmm?" Dice un curioso Saito al notar que Tabitha estaba en frente de él.

Después de haber reunido la determinación, Tabitha no iba a dejar a Saito sin antes haberle hablado.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Pregunta la chica de cabellos celestes con su típico tono de voz y expresión estoica.

Sin embargo para una persona observadora, se podía notar un cierto nerviosismo en la voz de Tabitha.

Como si… ella estuviese asustada de que Saito la rechazase.

Pero esas preocupaciones desaparecen en el instante en el que Saito únicamente le da una sonrisa a Tabitha, una amable sonrisa.

"Muy bien, bailare contigo," Saito acepto la mano de Tabitha y ambos caminaron juntos hacia donde los demás estaban bailando, "Pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno bailando," Admitió Saito.

Tabitha simplemente asintió, indicando que eso no era un problema.

Y así ambos bailaron juntos.

Pero como Saito lo menciono, él no era bueno bailando (Afortunadamente tampoco era desastroso en eso), pero gracias a su entrenamiento de artes marciales, su coordinación era buena así que no piso ni pateo accidentalmente a Tabitha.

Aun así el baile que Saito hacia (El cual consistía en simplemente seguir los movimientos de Tabitha) era un tanto torpe.

De hecho habia ciertas parejas que estaban ocultando sus risas ante como estaban Saito y Tabitha a comparación de las demás parejas.

Quizás era el miedo hacia Saito lo que hacía que estén intentando ser discretos al burlarse.

Pero uno podía notar que con esta muestra tan clara de confianza entre Saito y Tabitha, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles a partir de ahora.

Si, definitivamente las cosas no serán fáciles ya que Louise está observando con mucha intensidad a su Familiar que está bailando con Tabitha.

Louise definitivamente tendría una charla con Saito después de esto.

Ella… ella _no_ estaba celosa de ninguna manera, tan solo como maestra ella no podía permitir que su Familiar actuase de esa manera frente a todos… ¡Especialmente con otra chica!

Si, si los rumores comenzaban a expandirse a causa de esto…

Eso fue de lo que Louise se convenció a sí misma, para no comenzar a enfrentar la realidad de la situación.

Es decir… ella ya estaba comprometida con alguien… ¡Entonces no había forma de que ella sintiese celos por esta escena!

Si, Louise estaba segura de que esto era únicamente un sentimiento de posesión hacia su Familiar.

Si eso era verdad o quizás era algo más… únicamente el futuro nos lo diría.

Pero ahora nuestra atención se centra en Saito y Tabitha.

**-Con Saito y Tabitha-**

Por otra parte el dúo del Santo de Libra y la silenciosa chica de cabello azul continuaban bailando, sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco ellos se estaban volviendo el centro de atención.

Debido a que… ¿A quién no le llamaría la atención esa escena?

Por un lado tenemos a una chica que la mayoría de las veces únicamente leía además de ser una persona de pocas palabras.

Y por otro lado tenemos al primer Familiar humano, quien además fue invocado por 'La Zero', un chico quienes todos pensaban que era patético por ser únicamente un plebeyo.

Y de la nada ese mismo Familiar desafía a un Noble a una pelea en la que en lugar de ser humillado completamente… dicho Familiar en lugar deja a todos sin palabras

Dicho Familiar respondió ante un Mago, no solo demostrando sus habilidades físicas al evitar a las Valkirias, sino que llamando una hermosa Balanza Dorada que además servía como Armadura.

Honestamente, nadie que vio la escena sería capaz de olvidar lo hermosa que era esa Balanza Dorada, y más aún cuando se separó en varias piezas que cubrieron a Saito, revelando que la Balanza Dorada además tenía el propósito de servir como Armadura.

Una Armadura que tendría incluso a los mejores de los Nobles mirando con envidia a Saito.

Y nadie fallo en notar las Armas que estaban en la Armadura, de hecho unos contaban hasta doce de esas Armas Doradas.

Y lo único que pudo superar la sorpresa de la aparición de esa Armadura fue como Saito demostró la habilidad de lanzar un Dragón desde sus puños.

De ahí en más los rumores de que él era un Dragón en forma humana persistían, y aun cuando repetidamente Saito dejaba claro que él no lo era, todavía existían quienes lo creían.

"Saito," Se escuchó decir a Tabitha, quien hizo que la atención del Heredero de Dohko se centrase en ella, "¿Te gusta este lugar?" Finalmente pregunta ella.

Saito deseaba regresar a casa, eso Tabitha lo sabía bastante bien gracias a cierto Dragón que además era su Familiar y que Saito no sabía la gran parte de sus características…

Igual, el Santo de Libra miro de manera curiosa a Tabitha debido a la pregunta.

"Hmm… este lugar no es particularmente malo, además me gusta este ambiente natural," Dijo Saito con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, una de las cosas malas de su mundo era la contaminación y el poco cuidado que había con la naturaleza y la destrucción de la misma, todo por la ambición humana.

Además el poder ver criaturas legendarias e incluso Dragones. Esa fue una experiencia bastante agradable para Saito.

Sin embargo… Saito todavía tenía un deber que cumplir en su mundo.

Pero si le hiciesen esa pregunta de '¿Te gusta este lugar?' basándose únicamente en sus sentimientos entonces la respuesta seria:

"Este lugar no… es tan malo," Admitió al final Saito, diciendo esas palabras en frente de la chica con la cual el bailaba.

Dicha chica de cabellos azules únicamente dio una pequeña sonrisa ante esa admisión. De hecho aun cuando ella tenía sus propias circunstancias complicadas, ella había terminado considerando a Saito como una persona importante, y ni la misma Tabitha supo cuando eso ocurrió exactamente.

Esto comenzó como curiosidad debido a que Saito poseía misteriosas habilidades. Y Tabitha quería descubrir más en caso de que algún día ella tuviese que enfrentarse a Saito.

Pero de un momento para otro ella se encontró más y más interesada por el enigma que era Saito.

Tabitha todavía no sabía si lo que ella sentía era realmente… _amor_…

Ella nunca considero esa posibilidad ya que ella tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Y sin embargo, aquí esta ella, bailando con Saito como si los dos fuesen… una pareja de amantes.

"…Si…" Fue lo que dijo Tabitha ante la respuesta de Saito.

Honestamente y a pesar de todo, esta Academia… le había dado sorpresivamente buenas experiencias a Tabitha y a Saito.

Por eso mismo… de ser posible Tabitha deseaba que Saito se quedase aquí en Halkeginia y a la vez que ella pudiese hacerse más cercana con el chico de la misteriosa Armadura Dorada.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **

Otro cap terminado. Con esto Foquet está acabada también, ya que ella no se lamentó sus acciones aun cuando Saito le dio la oportunidad de rendirse.

Lo del baile fue una de las cosas que planee desde el comienzo, ya desde antes de crear la historia yo tenía a Tabitha como la chica principal simplemente porque ella me agrada como personaje.

Como verán, Saito como Shiryuu es del tipo honorable, recordemos la batalla en la Casa de Cáncer en donde Mascara de la Muerte perdió la Armadura Dorada y Shiryuu tenía la mejor oportunidad para la victoria, en lugar de aprovecharse inmediatamente el Santo de Dragón se quitó la Armadura para pelear en condiciones iguales con Mascara de la Muerte.

Saito es el tipo de persona que haría lo mismo para tratar de pelear en condiciones de igualdad con un enemigo al que el claramente ha superado con su Armadura. Y puede que eso le ponga en problemas contra enemigos que carezcan… de un sentido del honor.

Louise finalmente se da cuenta de que hay una chica que persigue románticamente a su Familiar, hmm… esto se pondrá interesante debo decir.

Y por último, la razón por la que Saito parece entenderse fácilmente con Osmond es porque el paso mucho tiempo con Dohko, asique el medio natural para el entenderse fácilmente con viejos maestros.

…..

Respuestas a los Reviews del Cap Anterior:

-jbadillodavila: Como explique, es la inmadurez de Saito la que causo el uso de las armas en ese situación.

-alejandroRKO20: Gracias.

-Roy4: Si, debo decir que planee eso para Saito para mostrar las diferencias de ser un Santo y como lo afecto su entrenamiento… y quizás pase lo que tu sugeriste.

-Element-OverLord: Oh, no te lo imaginas…

-leknyn: Ciertamente fue exagerado pero Saito esta trabajando en eso, y bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado.

-jams Anderson: Bueno es verdad, pero si mi musa me dice que escriba algo debo hacerlo o no me dejara tranquilo… pero espero algún día completar mis historias.

-Toa Solaric: Igual es una buena canción…

-deathmask83: Tienes razón sobre Henrietta, Louise como Tsundere será mucho mas volátil… como la chica principal Tabitha será la que mas le mostrara a Saito el camino, lo demás es bastante como lo dijiste.

-ShadowyWriter: Todavia no llegamos a ese punto… pero estamos cerca.

-coronadomontes: Bueno tienes razón en eso… pero en si el acto de robarlas será muy complicado.

-Alber breaker: Depende de mí musa.

-The Demon Forgotten: Te aseguro que Saito encontrara a tales personas en el futuro.

-metalic-dragon-angel: Bueno, Saito siempre ha sido importante… y los métodos de Tabitha… eso queda por verse.


	5. El Misterioso Espadachín del Dragón Rojo

**Capítulo 04: El Misterioso Espadachín del Dragón Rojo.**

**-Palacio de la Familia Real de Tristain-**

Honestamente Saito pensó que después de lo de Foquet las cosas finalmente se calmarían un poco para él.

Sí, pero como la vida le ha mostrado a Saito, el simplemente no puede tomar un descanso antes de que nuevamente algún problema surja.

En este caso Saito se estaba relajando meditando en el patio de la Academia rodeado de los Familiares invocados por los Estudiantes. Los estudiantes estaban en las clases y Louise decidió que era mejor que Saito estuviese afuera… aunque quizás fuese algo mas ya que Louise le dio unas miradas a Tabitha cuando ella saco a Saito del salón de clases y lo mando con los otros familiares.

Normalmente el Familiar de Tabitha estaría siendo demasiado cariñosa con el… pero parece que Shylpheed había decidido dejar en paz a Saito cuando este esté meditando.

Quizás Tabitha había hablado con su Familiar para que dejase de molestarlo si él estaba meditando.

Si es así Saito debía darle las gracias a Tabitha y quizás un regalo a Shylpheed por seguir una orden como esa.

Entonces de la nada un carruaje llego al patio de la Academia. Eso para comenzar debió levantar las sospechas de Saito, pero igual… aun podía ser posible que ese carruaje fuese a buscar a alguien más.

Esa inofensiva idea fue brutalmente eliminada cuando unos tipos diciendo ser enviados de la Princesa caminaron hacia donde Saito estaba y le dijeron que él y Louise eran necesitados por la Princesa.

Poco después de que terminasen las clases, Louise fue encontrada por esos hombres y así ella y Saito fueron llevados a hacia la Capital de Tristain, en donde se encontraba el Palacio de la Familia Real.

Ellos fueron guiados hacia la Princesa. Pero curiosamente Saito tuvo que esperar afuera por uno minutos antes de poder entrar, al parecer Louise y Henrietta necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas.

Pero eventualmente Saito fue llamado a la sala del trono donde estaba la Princesa.

Y esa es la historia de porque Saito se encuentra junto con Louise en el la Sala del Trono.

Nótese antes que nada que nuestro Santo de Libra ha mantenido su boca cerrada desde medio camino en la carroza… desde una parte en la que Louise le ordeno no hacer nada que pudiese darle una mala impresión a la Princesa.

Saito decidió simplemente callarse, sino decía nada, entonces era menos probable que Louise se pusiese irritable.

"Señor Familiar, hace poco estaba felicitando a Louise por la captura de Foquet y ganarse el título de Chevalier," Explico Henrietta a Saito.

Sin responder verbalmente, Saito asintió.

"También me gustaría agradecer los esfuerzos que tu pusiste, sé que en particular tu hiciste mucho para que esa misión fuese exitosa," Hubiese sido mejor decir que Saito hizo básicamente todo… pero eso hubiese herido el orgullo de Louise.

Saito dio una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo no estaba mal tener sus esfuerzos reconocidos.

Pero quizás por eso el no noto que Louise le estaba dando una mirada de sospecha. Después de todo Saito parecía un poco 'demasiado feliz' por recibir un cumplido de parte de la Princesa.

Una cosa que había que notar era que Louise nunca volvió a pensar en Saito como un 'Plebeyo' o un ser inmediatamente inferior, después de todo sus habilidades lo habían confirmado como alguien que no era un plebeyo.

Además todavía había muchos que seguían creyendo que Saito era un dragón en lugar de un ser humano.

Aun así, Louise reconoció el rol vital de Saito, y por eso no dijo nada.

Henrietta entonces le ofreció su mano a Saito.

Ante eso Louise si tenía que decir algo.

"Espere Princesa," Dijo Louise, "No tiene por qué ofrecerle su mano a un Familiar," Puede que Louise apreciase el poder de Saito, pero igual había que considerar su posición actual como un Familiar.

"Está bien, no hay ningún problema," Respondió Henrietta ante las protestas de Louise, "Saito no puede recibir ningún título por ser un Familiar, asique lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el cómo Princesa es esto," Ya que de ser posible ella le daría un título que un gran guerrero con su poder mereciese.

Al parecer la opinión y la forma de actuar de Henrietta hacia Saito estaba un poco influenciada por la presencia su gran poder.

Saito vio eso como algo justo, además Henrietta quería al menos hacer una cosa por él, asique Saito sintió que rechazar esa cortesía hubiese sido algo bastante feo.

Asique con toda normalidad en sus movimientos, Saito fue y beso la mano de la Princesa Henrietta.

Dicha Princesa tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar o mostrar un sonrojo.

Uno se preguntaría por qué Saito no se veía nervioso, eso era muy simple. El había conocido a Athena, el había hablado con ella, por lo que si él podía eventualmente tener compostura en frente de una Diosa, entonces una Princesa no era nada en comparación.

"Bien, ahora puedo decirles a los dos porque los llame," Finalmente Henrietta pudo meterse al tema que ella originalmente quería introducir, de hecho ella no le contó a Louise, después de todo solo sería justo que ella y Saito escuchasen al mismo tiempo la petición, "A decir verdad necesito un favor de ustedes dos," Revelo ella.

La respuesta de Louise fue inmediata.

"Por favor pídanos lo que desee y lo haremos con gusto," Dijo de inmediato Louise.

Ella no noto como Saito frunció el ceño, después de todo Louise había de forma muy egoísta hablado por él y no había preguntado su opinión.

Como sea, el escucharía lo que Henrietta tenía que decir y después de eso el formaría su respuesta.

"A decir verdad quiero que ustedes dos vivan en la ciudad por un tiempo," Rebelo de entre todas las posibles opciones la Princesa.

Saito inmediatamente tuvo el impulso de negarse rotundamente, después de todo el únicamente haría una misión como esa si Athena se lo ordenase directamente. Pero el decidió contenerse hasta escuchar toda la historia.

"¿Por qué necesita que los dos lo hagamos, Princesa?" Pregunto una confundida Louise, después de todo incluso para ella esa orden se veía como algo aleatorio.

"A decir verdad, la Mansión del Conde Mott ayer fue encontrada… hecha pedazos y con casi todos los ocupantes menos uno muertos," Confeso la Princesa con gran tristeza por ese horrible hallazgo.

La reacción de Louise fue inmediata, los ojos de ella se abrieron totalmente y las palabras fallaron en formarse en su boca.

Saito por su parte se puso serio y escucho calmadamente toda la historia.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunto una sorprendida Louise.

Era prácticamente imposible reducir a escombros una mansión como esa, eso sin contar que el Conde Mott era un Mago de por si hábil y poderoso a su manera.

"Lamentablemente no se ha podido descubrir," Dijo de forma triste la Princesa, una gran pérdida como esa y además las vidas que se perdieron la entristecieron.

"¿No hay algún indicio de que clase de Mago fue el causante?" Pregunto Saito, quien finalmente vio un buen momento para unirse a la conversación.

Saito veía posible a un Mago de Tierra causando esa destrucción, después de todo los Golems de Foquet habían al menos causado una impresión en Saito y el veía en ellos un gran potencial para la destrucción.

Al ver a su Familiar haciendo esa pregunta… una idea apareció en la mente de Louise.

"¡Princesa!" Dijo súbitamente Louise, cosa que se ganó la atención de todos, "Por favor cuando sea descubierto el causante le ruego que me lo diga y entonces enviare a Saito para que lo derrote y capture," Dijo la pelirosada con una voz llena de confianza y seguridad.

Saito miro con sorpresa, siendo que él no se esperaba… una propuesta tan peculiar como esa.

Aunque su sorpresa rápidamente fue reemplazada por una irritación muy fuerte de parte de Saito.

'_Que se cree ella que soy yo, ¿Un perro de caza?'_ Se quejó mentalmente Saito, de hecho él estuvo a punto de decirle eso a Louise en la cara, pero por alguna razón él se contuvo.

Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que ciertas Runas estaban brillando en su palma.

A la vez gracias a eso, Saito nunca considero la posibilidad de aprovechar ese específico momento para escapar. Es decir era perfecto, Louise lo enviaba a esa 'misión', él iba… y desaparecer a medio camino para enfocarse en volver a casa.

"Lo siento Louise, pero creo que eso no será posible," Respondió la Princesa con un tono de disculpas, "Ya que una de las Maids que trabajaban para el Conde logro sobrevivir a lo que fuese que haya ocurrido… pero lamentablemente su cordura ha sido destruida," Nuevamente Henrietta se puso triste, después de todo un terrible destino le ocurrió a una chica totalmente inocente.

Ella estaba con vida… ¿Pero realmente esa vida valía la pena ahora?

Por los reportes, esa Maid había visto algo que la aterrorizo y a la vez la llevo a la locura. Esa pobre mujer ahora pasaría sus días en una casa de locos…

"Pero aun así ella continuo repitiendo unas palabras…" Y con un suspiro, Henrietta les repitió esas palabras a Louise y Saito, "Ella dijo: **El Dragón… el Malvado Dragón busca destruir…**".

"Un Dragón…" Murmuro Louise, quien ahora entendió que si eso era verdad, entonces era muy posible que ese dragón ahora estuviese demasiado lejos, quizás en otro país y aun así… uno no podía saber cuál dragón era ese.

"Hmmm… cazar a un Dragón será una experiencia totalmente nueva… aunque a decir verdad no me gusta la idea…" Dijo un pensativo Saito al escuchar que posiblemente era un Dragón lo que causo tal destrucción.

Después de todo uno podría decir que Saito le tenía cierto cariño a los dragones en sí.

Es decir, sus ataques tienen la forma de dragones, su 'hermanito' es el Santo de Dragón… y además él se lleva bastante bien con el Familiar de Tabitha, quien coincidentemente es un dragón.

Ósea que si bien Saito podría hacerlo, él no lo disfrutaría.

"Sin embargo para este punto ese Dragón debe estar muy lejos… y como no sabemos qué clase de Dragón era… lamentablemente tendremos que olvidar la idea de capturarlo," Realmente no había nada que se pudiese hacer en esta situación.

"Pero es eso lo que me lleva a pedirles esta misión. Entre las ruinas se encontró los diarios de los empleados que trabajaban con el Conde… y esos diarios hablaban del abuso de poder," Por lo que dijo la Princesa, Saito se estaba haciendo una idea del origen de esta petición.

Ya que la forma en la que el tono de Henrietta cambio al mencionar los abusos de poder… mostraba que esa posibilidad la entristecía y que era algo que ella no había pensado antes.

"Le pregunte a los demás Nobles sobre los abusos de poder, pero ellos me dijeron que eso era imposible y que los nobles son un ejemplo para los plebeyos," Ella se veía desanimada al recordar eso, "Pero al leer esos diarios y las palabras que habían escritas en ellos… no puedo creer que eso sea solo un rumor,".

Louise también se sorprendió, al parecer ella era del tipo al que la idea de nobles abuzando de su poder le parecía algo imposible.

"Es por eso que quiero que ustedes vayan e investiguen esto en secreto… sé que es una tarea difícil pero…" Cuando ella iba a terminar, Louise decidió alzar la voz para calmar las preocupaciones de Henrietta.

"¡Aceptamos, Princesa!" Dijo Louise, "¡Aunque deba dedicar mi vida entera, cumpliré con esta tarea!" Dijo Louise con determinación y elocuencia a la vez que dio una reverencia.

Y con eso Saito se resignó a una misión aburrida.

Sin embargo… la Princesa aún tenía algo que decir.

"Louise, ¿Podrías irte y esperar afuera por unos minutos?" Pregunto de forma amable la Princesa.

Louise claramente se vio confundida por dicha petición, en especial porque ella no mencionó a Saito.

"Por favor, hay algo que deseo decirle en privado a Saito," Pidió la Princesa.

Louise no se veía muy convencida, pero como era una 'Petición' en lugar de una 'Orden' de la Princesa, para Louise el haberse negado sería una muy grande falta de respeto.

"Muy bien, después de todo como podría negarme a una petición de la Princesa…" Asintió Louise, quien antes de salir le dio una mirada a Saito.

Esa mirada llevaba un mensaje muy claro: 'No hagas nada para avergonzarte a ti mismo en frente de la Princesa'.

Saito simplemente asintió, indicando que el entendía ese mensaje.

Asique con eso, Louise dejo la sala del trono, dejando solos a Henrietta y Saito.

"Y bien, ¿Qué necesitaría la Princesa de un simple Familiar como yo?" Pregunto Saito, su voz y su forma de actuar eran neutrales.

A decir verdad e no estaba para nada feliz de básicamente tener que hacer una misión tan… degradante para un Santo Dorado como la que había sido ordenada.

Asique el eligió la neutralidad para ocultar su estado de ánimo.

"Ante nada quiero disculparme," Ella bajo la cabeza un poco en señal de disculpa.

Saito estaba claramente sorprendido… de entre todas las opciones el no esperaba eso.

Henrietta noto al instante que Saito llevaba una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, por lo que ella decidió elaborar un poco.

"La razón por la que me disculpo es que aun siendo un Familiar, tu eres un poderoso guerrero que esta mas acostumbrado a que su misión sea una que involucre batallas," Si, uno no debía olvidar que como Princesa, Henrietta había visto a varios hombres, magos y soldados de su Reino, por eso ella reconocía el tipo de Saito como alguien más orientado a las misiones que tenían batallas que a una como confirma información, "Por eso sé que esta misión debe causarte enojo…".

"Vaya," Responde un Saito que mira a Henrietta con sorpresa en sus ojos, "Acertaste completamente,".

"Debo admitir que encuentro algo muy decepcionante el tener que hacer una misión como esta," Ahora que él estaba solo con Henrietta (Ósea Louise no podía escuchar las palabras de Saito y comenzar a gritarle por quejarse de las ordenes de la Princesa), Saito podía hablar con libertad, "Siento que este tipo de misión no vale la pena considerando el poder que gane entrenando duro cada día… aun si suena arrogante, esta misión no está a mi nivel,".

Ni siquiera había un enemigo o amenaza contra quien pelear, si al menos hubiese eso, Saito no se hubiese quejado.

Pero si bien Saito era amable y tolerante (Porque casi todos los Santos Dorados se hubiesen hartado y abandonado a Louise al segundo día en este mundo), eso no significaba que él no tuviese su orgullo como Santo Dorado y que el sintiese cuando una misión era simplemente demasiado básica para alguien como él.

Básicamente se estaba enviando a un poderoso León a supervisar a unas hormigas.

"Lo siento," Sorprendentemente lo primero que sale de la boca de la Princesa Henrietta es una disculpa.

Saito se sorprendió ya que si bien ella era amable, el no esperaba que una princesa ofreciese disculpas tan fácilmente, más aun cuando Saito ya tiene una clara idea de cómo los Familiares como el son vistos en estas tierras.

"Pero no se me ocurrió a quien más preguntarle," Le dijo Henrietta a Saito, "Sé que con tu gran poder Louise estará segura,".

Henrietta podía no saber mucho sobre la naturaleza de los poderes de Saito, sus límites o exactamente que era el capaz de hacer, pero ella estaba segura de que su poder era enorme.

Asique con el cerca, Louise no correría ningún peligro.

"… bueno," Finalmente responde Saito con un suspiro de resignación.

Saito sabe que eventualmente, de alguna forma Louise conseguiría que el la siguiese a esa misión, lo que en su parte tomaría horas de los gritos de la maga tsundere, pero debido a su sentido de la obligación, el iría con ella.

Entonces mejor ahorrarse un mal rato.

Y nuevamente, sin darse siquiera cuenta, las runas que están en su palma brillaban levemente.

"Muchas gracias," Agradeció Henrietta.

Era raro a decir verdad… Henrietta todavía tenía sentimientos por el Príncipe Wales. De eso ella no dudaba.

Sin embargo, misteriosamente Saito provocaba unos sentimientos que ella misma no se podía explicar.

¿Acaso será por el impacto que el causo ese día que el derroto al Golem?

Es decir, es una posibilidad a la cual Henrietta le gustaría creer… ya que ella temía lo que pasaría si ella comenzase a desarrollar 'Esa clase de sentimientos' por Saito.

Ella temía la reacción de las personas al saber que ella se había enamorado de un Familiar de entre todas las opciones… o como eso podría poner la amistad entre ella y Louise en peligro.

Asique por ahora ella prefería interpretar esos sentimientos por Saito como algo no romántico… ella esperaba que fuesen sentimientos no románticos.

Asique para romper ese incomodo silencio que se había formado de un momento para otro, Henrietta decidió hacer una pregunta.

"Saito, cuando Louise y yo estábamos solas aquí antes de que tu entrases, ella me revelo que tú eras un Caballero que le servía a alguien más," Dijo Henrietta.

El mencionado Santo de Libra se vio sorprendido y comenzó a murmurar maldiciones en un lenguaje que Henrietta no entendía (Chino).

Bueno, su situación definitivamente se había puesto peor ahora que la mismísima princesa sabia de ese pequeño hecho. Y si bien Saito era un buen tipo, él no era el Santo en el sentido de que él podía perdonar cosas con una sonrisa en su rostro… asique hay momentos como estos en los que el simplemente deja saber su enojo diciendo maldiciones en chino.

"No te preocupes, no estás en problemas," Dijo rápidamente una Henrietta que trataba de calmar a Saito, ella quizás no sabía lo que Saito estaba diciendo, pero por su mirada y tono de voz ella tenía una buena idea.

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto un ahora más calmado Saito, quien aun a pesar de las palabras de la Princesa, él tenía ya una idea de los problemas que le podría causar esa información.

Es decir, Saito no dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Henrietta…

"Louise me rogo que no se lo dijese a nadie más," Explico Henrietta, "Y como amiga yo puedo aceptar eso… además no creo que tú seas un peligro," Dijo ella con honestidad.

"Pero la persona a la que yo le sirvo puede ser un peligro… ¿No es así?" Dijo Saito. El entendía claramente a donde Henrietta deseaba llegar con eso.

Una Princesa como ella tenía que velar por la seguridad de su país después de todo… y un gran peligro estaba posiblemente siendo creado por tan solo tener a Saito en Tristain.

Henrietta dio una sonrisa triste, pero asintió siendo que Saito había entendido a la primera.

Sin embargo, al menos el Santo de Libra podía calmar esa preocupación.

"Si es por un incidente internacional te aseguro de que no habrá problemas," Dijo un ahora relajado Saito.

"¿A tu princesa no le molestara que un Caballero tan poderoso haya desaparecido?" Pregunto una sorprendida Henrietta, siendo que ella pensaba que el hecho que un Caballero del nivel de Saito haya desaparecido seria el sinónimo de un gran escándalo.

Bueno, si pasase en Tristain, de seguro habría pánico general. De hecho por lo que él ha mostrado hasta ahora (Y ni siquiera todo su poder) Saito hubiese sido nombrado el guerrero más poderoso de todo Tristain y hubiese sido admirado por muchos, toda la nación hubiese creído en su poder… y a la vez Henrietta se preguntó porque nunca se escuchó siquiera un rumor de Saito, debido a que alguien como él debía tener una reputación al grado de que rumores se escucharían en otras naciones, sin importar lo lejanas que estas fuesen.

Asique si dicho guerrero hubiese desaparecido. Entonces habría pánico.

Y si se enterasen de que el había sido invocado en contra de su voluntad y básicamente transformado sin saberlo en el Familiar de una Noble de una nación extranjera… entonces habría una guerra.

O al menos eso ocurriría si Saito estuviese bajo el comando de ella en Tristain…. Y Henrietta no se dio cuenta de que al menos mentalmente ella estaba dispuesta a ir a la guerra por Saito en esa situación ficticia…

"Hay un chico llamado Seiya que tiene el mismo rango que yo, quizás más poderoso," Revelo Saito, quien hablaba de Seiya de Sagitario, "De hecho me atrevería a decir que Seiya y sus cuatro amigos me superan en términos de poder," Dijo sin nada de vergüenza Saito.

¿Por qué debería avergonzarse de reconocer que ellos son más poderosos que él?

Ellos pudieron alcanzar las Armaduras Divinas… Saito no había podido alcanzar algo como eso.

De hecho Saito decidió que el solo podía verlos a ellos en el mismo nivel si él también lograba alcanzar la Armadura Divina.

"Cinco personas más poderosas que Saito…" Murmuro una Henrietta que estaba absolutamente sorprendida por eso… y de hecho quizás un poco asustada también.

"La Princesa Athena… ella debe estar preocupada por mi junto con los demás. Pero te aseguro que ella nunca ordenaría atacar una nación, ella simplemente pediría de forma amable que se me permitiese regresar sin que la situación terminase en violencia," Admitió un Saito que se veía triste por la idea de preocuparlos a los demás de esa forma, más aun cuando el Santuario estaba tan reducido en poder, "Pero está bien, Seiya y los demás siempre han sido los que la han mantenido segura, en ese sentido no tengo que preocuparme por ella," A menos que otro Dios estuviese invadiendo, en ese caso Saito estaría muy preocupado y frustrado por no poder estar ahí.

Pero no… un Dios no podía atacar tan pronto después de Hades.

Pero… ¿Acaso los eventos de Asgard y Poseidón no fueron relativamente poco después del Santuario?

Si… ¡Entonces no era poco razonable la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque enemigo!

Y conociendo la mala suerte que los Santos tenían en ciertas ocasiones, esa posibilidad no era para nada irreal.

'_¿¡Porque todavía estoy aquí!?' _Pensó Saito al darse cuenta de que el básicamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de hacer algo útil_, '¡El Santuario todavía está en malas condiciones y perder a un Santo Dorado sería catastrófico si realmente hay enemigos!'_, Y en lugar de hacer algo Saito se lo estaba tomando con calma e incluso tenía tiempo para misiones como esta…

Las runas en la mano de Saito brillaron de forma intermitente, el brillo hubiese sido notado si Saito y Henrietta no estuviesen más bien enfocados en el otro.

Pero cuando el brillo dejo de aparecer, la mente de Saito se había calmado de su anterior estado de pánico.

'_No… eso es simplemente muy improbable,'_ Pensó un ahora calmado Saito, quien racionalizaba la situación, _'Me estoy preocupando demasiado, debo tomármelo con calma o sino podría terminar arruinando las cosas aquí,'._

"Ya veo… debes confiar bastante en ese tal Seiya y sus amigos," Sonrió la Princesa, además si Saito hablaba así de ellos, entonces ellos no podrían ser malas personas.

Pero entonces había una cosa más que Henrietta deseaba saber.

"Esa Princesa Athena… ¿Qué clase de líder es ella para que tú la sigas de tal manera?" Saito la seguía por admiración y una creencia en esa mujer, eso fue lo que Henrietta pudo detectar.

Por un instante ella pensó lo agradable que sería tener… a Saito sirviéndole a ella de la misma forma.

"Ella es una gran líder," Dijo Saito al instante y sin dudarlo en sus palabras, "Athena-sama es una persona amable que posee un gran corazón, ella es comprensiva y se preocupa por sus subordinados y por todas las personas del mundo al punto de poner su vida en peligro para que todos los demás puedan vivir," Ahí Saito mira a Henrietta a los ojos con una expresión medio seria.

De hecho Henrietta se sorprendió al recibir ese tipo de mirada de Saito, junto con estar sorprendida por el nivel de sacrificio que esa mujer llamada Athena estaba dispuesta a llegar por prácticamente todos los seres humanos del mundo.

Henrietta honestamente no sabía si ella podía hacer algo como eso. Un solo reino de por si era un problema para ella.

"Sin embargo… realmente te recomendaría que no imitases totalmente a Athena, ya que ella tiene circunstancias especiales que nadie más seria capaz de replicar," La divinidad y guerreros como los Santos era algo que Henrietta no podía tener, sin importar lo mucho que ella quisiese.

"¿Cómo qué?" Henrietta no podía evitar preguntar, debido a que ella estaba genuinamente curiosa, ella realmente deseaba saber.

Pero para la sorpresa de Henrietta, Saito solo niega con la cabeza, indicando que esta vez él no iba a dar información.

"Perdón, pero eso es algo que no puedo revelar," Dijo Saito, él tenía sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados para hacer énfasis en esas palabras, "Y aun si Louise me molestase todo el día, yo no revelare nada,".

Henrietta estaba decepcionada por eso, pero decidió aceptar la decisión de Saito.

"Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que desde el inicio la relación de Athena y los caballeros que la protegemos es un ciclo," Saito dio una sonrisa débil que no tenía nada de alegría, "Ella se pone a sí misma en peligro _precisamente_ porque no quiere que sus caballeros resultemos heridos en primer lugar. Básicamente los problemas en su gran mayoría son porque ella se contiene de responderle a sus enemigos… por lo que ella necesita de los Caballeros cuando ella necesita ser rescatada," Finalizo de explicar Saito.

"Eso es…" Murmuro una entristecida Henrietta al entender la situación de Athena y sus protectores.

Era realmente triste cuando uno se ponía a analizarlo. Básicamente un ciclo que se repetía continuamente.

"Yo pelearía por ella aun si eso significa dar mi vida," Revelo Saito al instante y sin dudar en sus propias palabras, ya que él estaba convencido, "Mi maestro y sus compañeros lo hicieron junto con las generaciones anteriores… de hecho la única razón por la que aquellos Caballeros que usan las Armaduras existimos es para proteger a Athena,".

Si, el sacrificio de los Santos Dorados fue realmente un evento muy emocionalmente poderoso para Saito… si tan solo él hubiese estado cerca para al menos decirle unas últimas palabras a su maestro.

Pero bueno, él ahora puede hacer que Dohko se sienta orgulloso al continuar con el legado de Libra.

Henrietta miro hacia abajo al ver la devoción y lealtad que Saito tenía en su princesa… ¿Pero porque ella entonces se sentía un poco decepcionada?

Saito interpreto esa acción de otra forma lamentablemente.

"Estoy seguro de que tu serás una gran líder," Dijo un convencido Saito, quien puso su mano en la cabeza de Henrietta (En estos momentos le daba lo mismo que ella fuese la Princesa… además Henrietta ni siquiera parecía estar incomoda, solo sorprendida) y comenzó a acariciar levemente, "Tu gente y tus subordinados te aman, asique sé que tu reinado será uno bueno,".

Desde donde Saito lo veía, Henrietta nunca se tendría que preocupar de una rebelión causada por la gente de su propia nación, con o sin magia.

"…Gracias," Le sonrió Henrietta a Saito.

Saito asiente como respuesta, viendo que esta conversación había terminado, él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de irse él debía decirle unas últimas palabras a la Princesa, y Saito las dijo sin siquiera darse vuelta, aun cuando muchos lo considerarían una falta de respeto hacia la princesa.

"Si bien no disfrutare esta misión, como es importante para ambas protegeré a Louise y disimulare mi descontento para no causar muchos problemas con ella… ya que debe ser importante recibir una misión directa de la Princesa a la que ella admira…" Dijo con suavidad la última frase Saito, aunque Henrietta lo escucho.

Saito se estaba refiriendo a lo que sentiría un Santo de Bronce (Si comparamos la posición de Louise con la de muchas personas más capaces) si la mismísima Athena directamente le diese una misión importante, aun cuando no hubiesen peleas de por medio.

En otras palabras, de cierta forma él podía sentir lo importante que era esto para Louise, eso se notaba al ver la emoción que ella sintió al serle encargada esta misión.

Y así, Saito dejo la sala para encontrarse con Louise, dejando sola a una pensativa Henrietta.

Sus pensamientos eran obviamente sobre el Santo de Libra.

Ella estaba genuinamente curiosa, Henrietta deseaba saber más de Saito, saber más de sus poderes, saber más de su Armadura… saber más de su lugar de origen y quizás conocer a esa mujer a la cual Saito le sirve con tanta lealtad y admiración.

Después de todo se sentía bien tener a una persona que actuase de forma normal con ella y que aun siendo una princesa, Saito no de dejaba llevar ni intimidar por eso.

¿Por qué debería?

Después de todo el nunca acepto ser un subordinado o aceptar seguir a Henrietta, el solo hacia esto porque Louise estaba haciendo esto.

Y aun ahora, en donde Saito se involucraba en cosas que él no tenía interés en involucrarse, ¿Acaso realmente era lealtad a Louise?

…O quizás algo que estaba controlando a Saito en contra de su voluntad… y él no lo sabía…

Y nuevamente, de lo que han sido varias veces, las Runas brillan sin que Saito lo supiese.

**XzXzX**

**(Opening: Next Level)**

Podemos ver como la cámara se enfoca en el casco, hombro izquierdo y cintura de la Armadura de Libra que Saito está vistiendo.

Entonces Saito hace poses de artes marciales lo que termina con el dando una patada voladora.

**Kimi ga Negau Koto Nara/Si realmente lo deseas,**

Saito está en una calle de una ciudad (Beijing), él estaba de espaldas con Louise y Tabitha, cada una también dándole la espalda al otro y los tres comenzando a caminar en diferentes direcciones.

**Subete ga Genjitsu ni Naru Darou/Entonces todo lo que tu desees se volverá realidad…**

La cámara se enfoca en Louise y Tabitha caminando mientras veían con curiosidad la ciudad.

**Erabareshi Mono Naraba/…Siempre y cuando seas el elegido.**

Saito es enfocado en esa particular escena, el tenía las manos en el bolsillo y su mirada distraída.

**Bousou wo Hajimeteru/Las Cosas Comienzan a Descontrolarse.**

Ahora Saito se encuentra en medio del patio de la Academia de Magia mientras los estudiantes continúan caminando y ahblando, como si no pudiesen verlo.

**Sekai wo Moto ni Modosu ni wa Mou/Pero el Mundo ya comienza a regresar a lo normal.**

Ahora en medio de una calle vacía del Reino de Tristain se encuentra Saito caminando de manera casual.

**Jikan ga Nai/Ya no hay más tiempo.**

Por un camino rural en la noche se encuentra corriendo un caballo blanco, en el cual Saito iba montado con una expresión decidida en su rostro.

**Moving Fast, Kokoro no…/Moviéndose Rápido, haz que el reloj de tu corazón…**

Entonces la escena cambia a Tabitha, quien está en su habitación, ella esta recostada sobre un mar de libros.

Ella está mirando al techo con una expresión ausente en su rostro.

**Tokei Hashirase/…vaya a toda velocidad.**

Ahora bajo la lluvia se encuentra una Louise que intenta recitar un hechizo con toda su determinación, pero la escena cambia antes de que podamos ver el resultado.

**Ashita no Sono Saki e/Ve más a allá del mañana.**

Entonces podemos ver a dos Saitos, el primero es el Saito normal sin armadura que viste sus ropas de entrenamiento, él está espalda con espalda con el Santo de Libra.

El Saito con Armadura podía ver a Halkeginia, más específicamente la Escuela de Magia en frete suyo.

El Saito sin Armadura por su parte veía a Rozan, y a su familia (Shiryuu, Shunrei y Dohko) esperando por él.

**Kimi no Tonari Tatakau Tabi/Cada vez que peleo a tu lado,**

Podemos ver en imágenes rápidas a un Saito de niño entrenando con todo lo que tiene mientras Dohko lo supervisa.

Sin embargo la Pandora Box de Libra se abre y la Armadura cubre a un Saito que estaba en arriba de una de las torres de la Escuela de Magia.

En el rostro de Saito ahora podemos ver una gran resolución mientras el aprieta su puño del cual un Cosmos azul comienza a emanar

**Umarekawaru/Yo renazco.**

Entonces vemos a Tabitha lanzando un hechizo con su vara, en donde salen disparadas varias estacas de hielo.

Louise por su parte trata de lanzar un hechizo, sin embargo únicamente una explosión es el resultado.

**Me ni Mieru, Speed Koeteku motion/El movimiento es más rápido que la velocidad de tus ojos.**

Saito entonces viendo en frente suyo a un ejército lanza el Hyaku Ryu Ha.

**Ittai Jibun Igai, Dare no Tsuyosa/Están aquellos que son más fuertes que tu…**

Sin embargo la Tabitha que estaba sobre el mar de libros se quita los lentes y cubre sus ojos con el antebrazo, ya que ella estaba llorando.

**Shinjirareru/… ¿Pero en cuales puedes confiar?**

Ahora Louise esta bajo la lluvia, y ella lanza un grito a todo pulmón mientras lágrimas de frustración caen de sus ojos. Ella lentamente se estaba arrodillando en el suelo.

**Kousoku no Vision Minogasu-na/No te pierdas esta visión a alta velocidad…**

Entonces podemos ver a Saito con la Armadura de Libra puesta, él estaba parado sobre las ruinas de un castillo en una oscura y lluviosa noche.

Sus ojos habían sido ensombrecidos por su casco.

**Tsuite-koreru Nara/…Si es que puedes seguirla.**

El título 'Saito de Libra' escrito en letras doradas es lo que queda en la pantalla.

Fin del Opening

**XzXzX**

**-Ciudad-**

Y sin tiempo que perder, Saito y Louis habían llegado a donde ellos debían realizar la misión encomendada por la Princesa Henrietta.

El lugar se veía bastante como Saito lo esperaría de este mundo, ósea el típico pueblo que uno encontraría en un videojuego de fantasía medieval.

No se veía nada mal, aunque Saito noto que aquellas personas demasiado arraigadas al mundo moderno (Ósea dependencia en la tecnología) ya estarían experimentando los efectos de abstinencia a la tecnología moderna.

En el caso del Santo de Libra que había estado en una región más remota y natural de China en donde la tecnología no era tan vital… pues Saito no sentía ninguna diferencia.

"¿Ya te acostumbraste a la idea de esta situación?" Pregunto Saito como confirmación.

"Si," Asintió Louise. Quien estaba en sus nuevas ropas que ella usaría mientras estaba en esta misión para no llamar la atención, sus ropas ahora eran un simple vestido y una boina negra.

Henrietta haba sido tan amable de darle a Louise una cantidad de dinero que no levantase sospechas, ya que ella debía fingir ser una plebeya para que esto funcionase.

Saito en si no necesitaba cambiarse, ya que si bien un tanto inusuales, sus ropas chinas no causarían que la gente pensase en el como un Noble o alguien con dinero.

El problema aquí fue que Louise estaba demasiado acostumbrada al estilo de vida de alguien con dinero, un ejemplo fue que la primera cosa que ella trato de hacer fue conseguir un caballo, pero el costo monetario era demasiado alto en comparación con el dinero que tenían a mano.

Luego ella intento encontrar alojamiento en un lujoso hotel en donde los Nobles se quedaban, pero eso por supuesto estaba mucho más arriba del presupuesto.

En lo personal, debido a su entrenamiento, Saito era perfectamente capaz de pasar o varios días sin dormir, o perfectamente dormir al a intemperie. Pero claro, Louise se negaría rotundamente a algo como eso.

Eventualmente eso llego al punto en el que Louise decidió hacer algo por su cuenta y le dijo a Saito que dejase de seguirla y que ella se las arreglaría.

Saito acepto eso sabiendo que le daría algo de tiempo a Louise para enfriar su cabeza y quizás con eso pensar más inteligentemente que hacer.

Asique cuando ambos se separaron, Saito fue a familiarizarse con la ciudad, no estaba de más conocer este lugar para saber que ruta uno podía tomar.

Saito no lo sabía… pero eso vendría siendo la última calma que él tendría por el resto de este día y la noche.

**-Más Tarde Ese Mismo Día, (Ocaso)-**

El tiempo debió haber pasado más rápido de lo que uno pensaba, ya que para cuando Saito se dio cuenta, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse.

Saito se subió a los techos de la ciudad y comenzó a buscar por una chica de cabello rosado, sabiendo que solo podía ser Louise.

La búsqueda término cuando Saito vio desde un techo la plaza central, cerca de la fuente se encontraba una desanimada chica de cabello rosa.

Saito no era exactamente un genio intelectual al nivel de los antiguos Santos como Saga de Géminis, sin embargo no había que tener mucho intelecto para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Asique Saito se acercó hacia Louise, quien al oír los pasos de él acercándose lo miro… pero inmediatamente bajo la mirada, lo que confirmo los miedos de Saito.

"Perdiste tu dinero, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Saito a su Invocadora. Aunque uno notaba que Saito no estaba preguntado exactamente una pregunta.

El reconocía esa mirada en los ojos de Louise en cualquier parte.

Después de quedar como uno de los dos Santos Dorados activos en el Santuario (Junto con Seiya de Sagitario), Saito había tenido que ir a distintos países debido a la falta de miembros del Santuario.

Asique en más de una ocasión el Santo de Libra había terminado en grandes ciudades y lugares en donde habían ese tipo de personas en las calles que atraían a gente ingenua con juegos en donde uno podría duplicar y hasta triplicar su dinero.

Para cuando eso finalizase la victima hubiese perdido todo su dinero y quienes los engañaron terminasen con más dinero y listos para encontrar nuevas víctimas.

Naturalmente al provenir del oriente, Saito muchas veces fue confundido con un simple turista que fácilmente seria estafado y perdería todo su dinero.

Solo se puede decir que cuando Saito decidía ponerse a jugar… el terminaba con varias veces el dinero que el tenia inicialmente.

Pero el Santuario no necesitaba saber sobre ese pequeñísimo detalle… además que Shunrei lo regañaría por andar haciendo cosas como esas.

"Él me dijo que ganaría más dinero si continuaba jugando…" Louise ni siquiera intento negar las palabras de Saito, ella estaba simplemente demasiado cansada como para fingir superioridad y arrogancia.

"Hmm…" Dijo un pensativo Saito que se sentó al lado de Louise y miro al cielo anaranjado. Ciertamente estaban en problemas sin ese dinero y necesitaban donde quedarse, "¿Por qué no me dices donde esta ese tipo?" Sugirió Saito, "Si yo juego entonces podríamos recuperar ese dinero," Saito sabía que era una posibilidad lejana, pero igual es mejor que nada.

"No… ese tipo se fue después de haber tomado mi dinero," Suspiro Louise.

Oh bueno, igual Saito no tenía muchas esperanzas con esa propuesta, pero igual era mejor que nada.

"Ahora pienso que separarnos fue un error," De hecho de haber permanecido juntos, el dinero que ellos tenían ahora podría haberse duplicado en lugar de haberse perdido para siempre.

Aunque uno no debía olvidar que aun en esta situación… Louise podía tener un temperamento volátil.

"¡Tu solo actúas sin preocupación porque tienes un cuerpo invencible!" Finalmente Louise le grito a Saito esas palabras mientras le apunto con el dedo, aun cuando eso fuese falta de modales.

Después de todo para ella, Saito poseía un cuerpo invencible que aun sin su Armadura tendría la posibilidad de sobrevivir a cosas que podrían matar a un ser humano.

O al menos eso era lo que Louise interpretaba considerando que ella carecía de la información de todas las capacidades totales de Saito de Libra.

Asique ante esa acusación… Saito soltó un audible suspiro. Al parecer su ama realmente pensaba de forma equivocada sobre sus poderes.

Bien, al menos él podría corregirla sobre algo, ya que Saito no estaba cómodo contándolo todo.

"Eso es un error," Comento un Saito que miro al cielo azul y puro, "De hecho incluso tu o Guiche serian capaces de matarme si la situación fuese correcta," Era duro admitirlo, pero Saito necesitaba que su punto realmente le llegase a Louise.

"¿¡En serio!?" Pregunto de la nada una muy impresionada Louise, al parecer ella creyó por completo las palabras de Saito.

"Mis poderes… si bien son grandes, a la vez no son del tipo de poderes que están 'permanentemente activos', tengo que hacer una decisión para activarlos," Mejor dicho como Saito ya domina el Séptimo Sentido, con solo activar su Cosmos el Séptimo Sentido se activaba, aunque él podía voluntariamente desactivarlo, aun así él tendría un Cosmos enorme.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" Pregunto Louise, si bien ella era inteligente, la pelirosada se enfrentaba a falta de información.

"Que si por ejemplo yo estoy durmiendo, entonces alguien podría cortarme el cuello y yo no podría defenderme ante eso," Dijo Saito, como se ha dicho de cientos de veces, a pesar de poseer un gran poder, los Santos eran seres humanos y era posible tomarlos por sorpresa si no activaban el Séptimo Sentido para reaccionar de mejor forma.

Siendo ese el caso, incluso un francotirador con un rifle podría ser un asesino de un Santo Dorado si este estaba ignorante de ese peligro y por lo tanto era tomado por sorpresa.

Ellos seguían siendo humanos, que no se les olvide. Aunque había muchos que preferían olvidar eso aun cuando se ha especificado varias veces que los Santos Dorados aún son humanos.

"Hmm… pero aún no veo eso pasando," Respondió finalmente Louise después de considerar esa situación, "Sé que si alguien viniese con un cuchillo para matarte en la noche tú te despertarías y esquivarías sin tomar nada de daño,".

Una imagen mental… bien acertada.

"Bueno, eso se debe a que mi entrenamiento me ha dejado un Sexto Sentido, ósea una intuición más aguda que el resto de las personas," De hecho todos los Santos de alto nivel poseían algo como eso, por lo que aun si uno los atacase mientras duerme, era una posibilidad muy real que el Santo se despertase antes de que el golpe letal fuese dado.

"Pero sabes, otra manera de acabar con alguien con mi fuerza seria simplemente poniéndole veneno a mi comida," Dijo Saito otra situación posible, "O incluso podría darse la situación en la que yo haya tenido una batalla de proporciones inmensas y si bien yo estuviese vivo, yo hubiese sido llevado a mi limite absoluto y entonces yo estaría tan débil que cualquiera hubiese podido matarme,".

Si, ese era otro ejemplo muy real, como por ejemplo si Saito hubiese terminado en un combate a muerte contra uno de los Tres Jueces de Hades y la victoria hubiese sido suya, entonces Saito hubiese estado tan exhausto que incluso una persona sin Cosmos podría matarlo en ese momento.

Louise claramente estaba impresionada que alguien tan poderoso reconociese su mortalidad e incluso supiese que situación era capaz de matarlo.

De hecho fue suficiente para que Louise no dijese nada.

"Ahora tenemos que pensar en que podemos hacer…" Saito miro al cielo en contemplación. De seguro había algo que podría hacerse, solo se necesitaba pensar en cómo hacerlo.

Sin embargo esos planes tendrían que esperar… debido a que fue en ese momento de contemplación que Saito lo pudo sentir.

Un enorme Cosmos que fue capaz de envolver toda la ciudad en un solo instante, un enorme y salvaje Cosmos que casi ni parecía humano.

"¿¡EHHHHH!?" Dijo súbitamente un Saito que por primera vez después de llegar a este mundo perdió su compostura de forma total.

Era imposible después de todo.

Saito debería ser el único en el mundo capaz de usar el Cosmos, eso era lo as lógico que asumir aquí.

Y sin embargo únicamente podía ser Cosmos lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Un Cosmos lleno de agresividad que claramente estaba buscando llamar la atención de alguien.

Lo que igual era confuso ya que si bien ese Cosmos había cubierto toda la ciudad… solo Saito era capaz de sentirlo.

En lugar de dejar inconscientes a todas las personas, nadie se daba cuenta de ese abrumador poder que tenía a un Santo Dorado totalmente alerta.

Raro… todo eso simplemente era muy raro.

Sin embargo Saito se dio cuenta de que él debía hacer algo. El simplemente no podía ignorar ese peligroso y poderoso Cosmos.

"…to…¡SAITO!" El grito de Louise saco a Saito de sus pensamientos.

Parece que él se había quedado pensando de tal forma que Louise había estado gritando su nombre por varios minutos.

"¿Eh?" Dijo un confundido Saito a Louise, "¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto el, intentando fingir inocencia.

Pero claro que no iba a funcionar en esta situación, su distracción había sido lo suficientemente larga para que incluso un idiota se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo lo molestaba.

"No te hagas el inocente," Dijo la pelirosada con un poco de molestia, "Es muy obvio que algo te está preocupando, y aun cuando temo saber lo que es, como tu Ama debo saberlo," Aun cuando no lo mostrase, ella estaba un tanto nerviosa sobre lo que pudo haber causado tal reacción en Saito.

"Bueno…" Saito se debatió sobre qué hacer, pero decidió que decir la verdad seria menos problemático, "Sentí una energía similar a la mía a las afueras de la ciudad," Revelo Saito, quien ahora hablaba con un tono serio de voz.

"¿Que? ¡Pero si yo no sentí nada!" Respondió una confundida Louise.

Ella había estado cerca cuando Saito usaba esos raros poderes suyos, Y Louise había sentido algo cada vez que eso ocurría, aun cuando fuese una sensación bien débil.

Y si Saito estaba diciendo la verdad, ella debía haber sentido al menos una pizca de ese gran poder.

"Yo tampoco sé cómo es posible… pero Louise, aunque tú me lo prohíbas iré a investigar," Dijo Saito, mostrando su determinación de ir aun sabiendo que su invocadora estaría molesta con él.

Louise solo se quedó en una profunda contemplación ante aquellas palabras.

Saito estaba a punto de darle las instrucciones sobre qué hacer hasta que el regresase, pero Louise comenzó a hablar antes de que el siquiera hubiese podido abrir su boca.

"Si realmente tienes que irte… iré contigo," Dijo la determinada maga. Eso sorprendió a Saito por el simple hecho de que Louise se veía sincera sobre ir con él y no parecía hacerlo simplemente mostrar que ella era la 'Ama' de Saito, "Es la primera vez que te veo actuar sorprendido por algo, realmente quiero ver de lo que se trata," Además quizás ella terminaría descubriendo algo sobre Saito si había otro usuario de los mismos poderes.

"Muy bien…" Suspiro Saito, además igual hubiese sido peligroso dejar a Louise sola en la ciudad, considerando como ella había perdido el dinero… entonces la idea de verla sola en la noche y sin dónde ir realmente incomodaba a Saito.

Entonces Saito tomo a Louise en sus brazos y se comenzó a correr hacia el originen del Cosmos.

**-Claro en Medio del Bosque-**

Y entonces, cargando a Louise en sus brazos Saito llego hacia el lugar donde ese Cosmos monstruoso se había sentido y todavía se sentía.

Él podría haber llegado mucho más rápido yendo a su 'Verdadera Velocidad', sin embargo como Louise insistió en venir, Saito tuvo que reducir su velocidad a una que no destruyese el cuerpo de Louise.

Pero finalmente los dos habían podido llegar a un claro en el medio del bosque que estaba afuera del pueblo.

El sol estaba casi a punto de ocultarse… Y Saito tenía el presentimiento de lo que iría a pasar aquí iba a ser algo que duraría bastante tiempo.

Pero por suerte el causante de ese Cosmos Misterioso no se había movido del lugar, como si quien quiera que estuviese emitiendo ese poder estuviese esperando una respuesta.

En el centro del claro se podía ver la figura de un tipo vistiendo unos pantalones y una camisa sin mangas de color rojo (Ósea imagínense algo similar a las ropas de Kanon cuando este no usa armadura). Además ese tipo llevaba una espada en su cintura.

Pero era el rostro lo que más le llamo la atención a Saito.

"¿¡Maestro!?" Finalmente Saito exclamo lo que hacía imposible a esta situación, y sin importar cuanto el pestañease, la imagen en frente de sus ojos simplemente no cambiaba.

Fue la alta voz de Saito lo que causo que la atención de esa persona se centrase en él y Louise.

El vio con poco interés como dos mocosos eran quienes habían aparecido en lugar del oponente que aliviaría su aburrimiento.

Probablemente se trataba de unos niños que habían llegado aquí por accidente, ya que su energía estaba supuesta a ser invisible para los humanos.

"¿¡Dijiste 'maestro'!?" Grito Louise con un poco de miedo en su voz sorprendida.

Por supuesto que ella estaba asustada.

¿Acaso es ese hombre el que le enseño todo a Saito?

Entonces él debía poseer un enorme poder… quizás incluso mayor al de su alumno. Y ese pensamiento sique daba miedo.

"¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando mocoso?" Respondió con mal humor ese tipo que poseía un rostro idéntico a Dohko.

Tan solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para decirle a Saito que algo andaba muy mal. Ya que no importaba que hubiese pasado, Dohko jamás le hubiese respondido así a uno de sus alumnos.

Ese tipo no era Dohko, a pesar del parecido Saito al menos podía estar seguro de eso… y de hecho era lógico, ya que su maestro había muerto en el Muro de los Lamentos.

"Nada, te confundí con alguien más," Respondió calmadamente Saito.

"No tengo interés en lidiar con unos mocosos, váyanse de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia," Y con eso ese tipo volvió a mirar al cielo y a la vez su Cosmos continuaba intentando atraer a algo… sin darse cuenta de que un Santo Dorado fue quien mordió el anzuelo.

Básicamente era lo equivalente a poner un anzuelo para pescar un tiburón… y que una ballena terminase mordiendo ese anzuelo.

"¿Entonces porque estas emitiendo esa energía?" Esa respuesta de Saito había sellado su destino y futuro en este mundo.

Porque ahora él no tenía a alguien que conocía su rostro y que a la vez posee una personalidad que busca a oponentes fuertes.

Los ojos de ese Misterioso Espadachín se abren en sorpresa y su mirada se enfoca totalmente en Saito a la vez que su Cosmos dejo de fluir de su cuerpo.

"¿Tu pudiste sentirlo?" Pregunto para confirmar el Misterioso Espadachín, aunque ya había una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Era difícil ignorar tu existencia," Respondió Saito, "De hecho era muy claro que estabas buscando pelea,".

El Misterioso Espadachín simplemente sonrió ante esa acusación.

Después de todo Saito no estaba totalmente equivocado.

"No exactamente," Respondió el tipo idéntico a Dohko, "No esperaba que ningún humano sintiese mi majestuoso poder. Simplemente estaba esperando a que un Dragón o alguna criatura poderosa escuchase mi llamado y viniese a pelear," Explico el Misterioso Espadachín.

Sin embargo eso hubiese causado pánico en la ciudad, y Saito estaba convencido de que ese tipo lo sabía.

"Pero para mis sorpresa un tipo con mucho poder respondió a mi llamada…" La sonrisa de ese tipo se volvió una sonrisa de alguien que esperaba ver sangre en batalla, "¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¿Sabes que ahora no planeo dejarte ir?".

"Louise retrocede," Ordeno Saito con una voz seria, mucho más seria de lo que Louise hubiese escuchado de él. Sus ojos además ahora eran duros y fríos como el acero.

El ver a Saito en tal estado hizo que la pelirosada simplemente asintiese y no intentase responder como ella normalmente lo haría.

"No se cómo va a proceder esta batalla, pero hay una oportunidad de que haya un gran daño colateral, puede ser muy peligroso para ti si te quedas," Fue más una orden que una petición, pero Louise al ver lo serio que era Saito decidió simplemente aceptar las palabras del Santo de Libra.

Ella entonces comenzó a caminar para alejarse del campo de batalla, más en específico a los árboles que rodeaban al claro… pero de ahí en más ella no se movió.

Ella planeaba observar la batalla de su Familiar.

"Ahora… si vamos a pelear creo que es necesario tener puesta mi Armadura," Saito ahí se permitió a si mismo dar una sonrisa de confianza, puesto que el llamaría a su más confiado compañero.

Saito de Libra llamo a su amada Armadura, el declaro a los cielos que necesitaba de sus ropajes sagrados.

"¡Ven a mí, Libra!" Llamo Saito.

Y un llamado ha sido hecho.

Y en la habitación de Louise, aquella Pandora Box que estaba apoyada en una de las murallas sintió como desde la distancia su dueño la llamaba a la Armadura que estaba adentro.

Y en un instante, las piezas de Armadura Dorada llegaron hacia Saito.

El cuerpo de Saito fue cubierto por la Séptima Armadura.

Normalmente uno hubiese quedado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa o por el horror de tener que enfrentar a un tipo con una Armadura tan imponente (E intimidante en el sentido de poseer varias armas visibles…) y por la cantidad de energía que Saito emitía al ponerse su Armadura.

¿La reacción del Misterioso Espadachín?

Sonreír.

Sonreír por presenciar algo que el honestamente creía que nunca volvería a ver de un oponente.

Si bien uno normalmente se pondría a hacer preguntas… el Misterioso Espadachín no era de ese tipo de personas, él era del tipo que en lugar de ponerse a hablar iba directamente a la batalla.

"¿Estas yendo con todo desde el inicio?" Pregunto el Misterioso Espadachín con emoción y lujuria por la batalla saliendo de su voz, él ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar sus emociones.

El Santo de Libra con Armadura da una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

"Con solo verte a ti y sentir tu espíritu de lucha… con solo eso sé que debo ir totalmente serio desde el inicio," Dijo Saito.

Si, Saito sabia cuando tomarse en serio a un oponente desde el inicio.

Aun cuando… ese oponente poseyese el rostro de su amado Maestro.

"Pues como realmente me mostraste algo muy interesante y que además trajo recuerdos buenos… creo que es solo justo mostrarte a ti también algo interesante," Y con eso dicho, el Misterioso Espadachín saco a Derflinger y la apunto hacia Saito.

Esa espada a simple vista no se veía como mucho, sin embargo Saito sabía que esa espada no era algo común… sus instintos le estaban gritando el tener cuidado con esa espada.

"Este amigo mío se llama Derflinger, una Espada forjada con la sangre de una Diosa siendo usada en el proceso de creación," Explico el Misterioso Espadachín, notando la precaución de Saito, "Un arma muy especial que las manos de los humanos aun con la magia inferior que ellos utilizan jamás hubiese podido ser creada,".

Saito no esperaba que nada más fuese dicho… y realmente le Misterioso Espadachín no dijo nada.

Fue… la espada la próxima en hablar.

"¡Hola! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que mi primera batalla al lado de Mi Señor sea con un usuario de una Armadura Sagrada!" Dijo con felicidad la espada.

Si bien Saito estaba muy sorprendido del hecho de que esa espada hubiese hablado, ahora mismo él no podía permitirse mostrar esa sorpresa.

"Y puede que uno no piense mucho de Derf a simple vista y después de escucharlo…" Y como si para dispersar cada duda existente de que si Derflinger era poderosa, el Misterioso Espadachín decidió dar un ejemplo, "…entonces quizás una pequeña demostración valga la pena,".

Y mirando al cielo donde se podía notar una pequeña nube en este cielo casi despejado, el Misterioso Espadachín encontró un objetivo para demostrar el poderío de aquella espada que superaba a todas las demás de este mundo.

Agarrando a Deflinger con fuerza, el Misterioso Espadachín dio un corte en dirección a esa nube… y por un solo segundo todo el filo de la espada brillo de color rojo carmesí.

El resultado fue inmediato, un ataque de color carmesí fue lanzado en forma de un corte hacia esa nube, se podría comparar a cuando Shiryuu usa a Excalibur para atacar a distancia.

La nube fue partida por la mitad aun cuando estaba muy alto en el cielo, y el hecho de que ese tipo no hubiese emitido ese 'Cosmos' que Saito sintió… significaba que fue el poder de la propia espada el causante.

'_Esa arma es una…'_ Pensó un impresionado y nervioso Saito al reconocer el tipo de arma que era Derflinger.

Si, esa espada era una quizás comparable a sus armas de libra, se trata de una…

**ESPADA SAGRADA**

"Una espada de un poder inmenso…" Noto Saito, viendo lo que tan solo un corte fue capaz de lograr.

Subestimar a esa espada parlante podría ser potencialmente letal… de hecho por lo que había visto Saito decidió cual era la opción más indicada.

Saito puso las manos en su espalda… y saco una de las Espadas de Libra. Esta vez el había pensado lógica y fríamente y vio que esta opción era la más indicada.

Esa acción claramente se ganó el Interés del Misterios Espadachín.

"¿Oh? ¿Asique vas a desafiarme en un duelo de espadas?" Pregunto de manera sonriente el Misterioso Espadachín.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que él pudo experimentar algo como eso. Y ese tipo llamado Saito se veía como alguien poderoso.

"No te confíes, esta Espada podría cortar inclusive una construcción creada por un Dios," Y como el Pilar del Océano Indico lo podía testificar, eso era la verdad.

Pero eso solo hizo a el tipo idéntico al maestro de Saito sonreír al punto que su sonrisa lucia maniática (Ósea imagínense la sonrisa de Kenpachi de Bleach) en anticipación a una batalla.

Saito y ese tipo se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes… para luego lanzarse el uno al otro con las espadas en mano.

_¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!_

Resuenan los sonidos de las espadas chocando la una con la otra.

La Espada de Libra y Derflinger se enfrentan la una a la otra.

Eso en si era realmente algo remarcable, que el arma del oponente de Saito pudiese aguantar varias veces los ataques de la Espada de Libra. Y aun mas, esa espada parlante no mostraba señal alguna de desgaste o de romperse debido a los constantes ataques.

Después de todos fue esta misma espada la que rompió el **Freezing Coffing (Ataúd Congelante)** de Camus de Acuario para salvar la vida de Hyoga de Cisne, o de como Shiryuu uso esa espada para destruir el Pilar del Océano Indico durante las batallas contra los Generales Marinos de Poseidón.

Y aun con eso Derfinger no daba la más mínima señal de estar a punto de quebrarse o siquiera sentir los ataques de la Espada de Libra.

Daba miedo, esos enemigos no se daban cuenta cuanto miedo Saito estaba sintiendo.

"¡Increíble!" De hecho la voz de Derflinger tenía alegría de entre todas las posibles emociones que podría tener una espada que estuviese colisionando continuamente con la Espada de Libra, "¡El poder de esa espada es tremendo! ¡Nunca espere encontrar un arma que pudiese pelear de igual a igual conmigo en mi verdadera forma!" Al parecer era la primera vez que Derflinger se encontraba con un arma que igualase sus poderes en este estado.

Nada de estar gritando por sentir que su cuerpo estaba a punto de ser destruido… en otras palabras Derflinger podía continuar de esta forma por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Aun así, ignorando eso Saito continuo peleando… poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos y la Espada de Libra.

Aunque… si esto continuaba así Saito terminaría derrotado.

Saito estaba en desventaja y él lo sabía. Si esta situación continuaba el inevitablemente perdería este duelo de espadas por una simple razón:

Si bien el Santo de Libra era un poderoso artemarcialista y un guerrero fuerte en varias áreas… Saito no era un espadachín.

Su habilidad con la espada derivaba de su simple técnica básica e instintos de artista marcial. Era su gran poder y habilidad destructiva de la Espada de Libra lo que convertía a Saito en un 'Temible Espadachín'.

Eso diferenciaba al Santo de Libra de su oponente.

El Misterioso Espadachín probablemente había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzos en refinar su arte de la espada, en hacer de su habilidades con la espada algo formidable al punto de que incluso con una espada común y corriente el sería un oponente complejo.

Comparado con eso Saito era más una persona con un gran poder que usaba su poderosa espada en raras ocasiones, pero el simple poder de su espada podía terminar de un solo golpe un combate.

En otras palabras Saito era meramente decente con la Espada. Él no podría considerarse un prodigo natural con ella o un experto que refino sus habilidades con cientos de batallas junto con una espada.

Pero aun así poseía suficiente poder puro como para dar pelea… pero él no continuaría con una pelea que era bastante clara que él iba a perder.

Saito dio un gran salto hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia y dejar claro que él no iba a continuar con este cruce de espadas.

"¿Acaso termino nuestro encuentro?" No era una pregunta aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca del Misterioso Espadachín, aunque extrañamente el no sonaba decepcionado, "Quiero que sepas que correr es imposible, si lo intentas puedo perseguirte toda la noche," Esa advertencia no tenía sentido alguno, principalmente porque el Misterioso Espadachín sabía que Saito no era del tipo que huiría en un combate.

Y si uno analizaba esas palabras era claro que ese tipo se había olvidado de la existencia de Louise, ya que haberla usado cuando formulo esa amenaza hubiese dado mejores resultados.

Al menos Saito pudo responder a esa amenaza.

"En comparación contigo estoy superado en términos de técnica con la espada," Admitió Saito, "Si continuase desafiándote con la Espada de Libra, eventualmente tú me derrotarías, ambos lo sabemos," Dijo con seriedad el Santo de Libra.

La respuesta del Misterioso Espadachín fue… una sonrisa.

No era el tipo de sonrisa maniática que daba un oponente ante la idea de una pelea a la muerte o de como el oponente era perfecto para pelear.

Una comparación adecuada (Debido a que ese rostro era idéntico al del Maestro Dohko de Saito) seria aun maestro estando orgulloso de su alumno por haber dado un gran paso.

"Perfecto, usualmente mis oponentes eran demasiado estúpidos u orgullosos para reconocerlo, esos tipos terminaron siendo cortados junto con sus espadas," Paso hace mucho tiempo, pero cada batalla mínimamente interesante estaba guardada en la memoria del Misterioso Espadachín.

"Aunque si realmente quieres una batalla con Armas…" Dijo un Saito que al haber guardado su espada, su mano estaba buscando ahora uno de los Tridentes de Libra, "La verdad es que soy según mi maestro alguien con un talento natural para las Lanzas y armas similares," Eso Saito lo dijo con un poco de orgullo en su tono de voz, orgullo en sus propias habilidades.

Pero quizás con un espadachín maestro como su oponente, el talento natural de Saito no alcanzaría aun con el Tridente de Libra.

Solo había una solución.

"Pero como te dijo si bien soy bueno, la pelea con armas no son mi especialidad," probablemente la pelea hubiese sido más igualada, pero igual Saito estaba superado si el combate era de armas.

Sus habilidades con el tridente eran buenas, pero no superarían a la de un maestro que ha peleado incontables batallas con su arma.

Pero el aun poseía una carta de triunfo en esta situación.

Saito se puso en posición de combate.

Si, si el Misterioso Espadachín era un experto y prodigo en el manejo de la espada… entonces Saito de Libra era un experto y prodigo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y artes marciales.

Y como el mundo de Halkeginia prefería la magia y las armas ante todo, las artes marciales fueron algo dejado en el olvido… y esa era el área donde Saito era más competente era una donde los guerreros de estas tierras no estaban tan acostumbrados y si peleaban con sus cuerpos iban a ser simples puñetazos sin ninguna clase de técnica.

Asique eso le daba un poco más de ventaja a Saito de Libra.

Asique con la mentalidad de usar sus artes marciales para nivelar la pelea, Saito fue hacia su duro oponente.

Y nuevamente se escuchaba el sonido de metales resonando, pero ahora era Derflinger cuando este impactaba con la Armadura de Libra.

Aquella batalla se había transformado en una donde ambos combatientes estaban totalmente empatados debido a las altas habilidades de ambos.

Los puños y extremidades de Saito protegidas por la Armadura Dorada se encargaban de protegerlo ante la Derflinger.

De la misma forma el Misterioso Espadachín también sabia como usar su espada como un escudo improvisado, usándola para bloquear los puños y palmas de Saito.

Ese combate era totalmente parejo, ambos lados atacaban y contrarrestaban al oponente.

Pero a la vez se decía que un combate como este podría durar para siempre, ya que si ningún lado avanza, esta batalla únicamente se prolongara indefinidamente.

Por eso esta situación era tan preocupante para Saito.

Saito estaba vistiendo su Armadura Dorada para mantenerse de igual a igual en contra de su oponente.

Y las palabras que su oponente dijo implicaban que el también poseía un equivalente a las Armaduras… pero si eso era verdad, entonces el Misterioso Espadachín se estaba guardando una carta de triunfo.

Saito necesitaba derrotarlo antes de que el ganase más poder, de lo contrario Louise estaría en peligro si ella continuaba en el área y el enemigo comenzase a usar técnicas de destrucción masiva.

Si bien al principio de su estadía en este mundo Saito hubiese defendido a Louise únicamente por su sentido del honor como Santo (Mientras que otros Dorados la hubiesen abandonado al primer día y uno que otro la hubiese asesinado por la insolencia y arrogancia que Louise poseía), ahora con el tiempo que ha pasado y las oportunidades de haber presenciado un poco más de la personalidad de Louise, Saito no quería que ella resultase lastimada.

"¡De esto estaba hablando!" Dijo con mucha emoción el Misterioso Espadachín, "¡Esta era la batalla que yo ansiaba tener!".

Saito no se dignó a responder a esa alegría por el simple hecho de que él sabía que si él hablaba una apertura se crearía y el enemigo lo derrotaría.

Había que crear una distancia para poder ejecutar su plan.

Cuando el enemigo fue por un corte horizontal para cortar a Saito por la mitad, Saito aprovecho para nuevamente impulsarse hacia atrás y expandir la distancia entre él y el Misterioso Espadachín.

Ahí Saito comenzó a rápidamente hacer cierto movimiento con sus brazos, un movimiento de preparación para un ataque muy poderoso.

Un movimiento que por un segundo dejaba al descubierto el corazón de Saito. Una debilidad que sería letal de no ser porque la Armadura de Libra era una protección bastante poderosa.

La imagen de un dragón de color azul apareció detrás de Saito cuando este hacia los movimientos de preparación.

Y en cuanto al Misterioso Espadachín…

"Vamos, muéstrame que las expectativas que tengo sobre ti no están equivocadas…" Murmuro el Misterioso Espadachín.

Claramente el esperaba algo de Saito, y para eso estaba decidido a no atacar ese punto débil que el había revelado, aun cuando fuese una enorme tentación golpear ese corazón, incluso con esa Armadura Dorada, Saito no hubiese salido sin ningún rasguño.

Con sus movimientos completos, Saito lanzo su técnica.

"**¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! (Dragón Ascendiente)"** Declaro Saito, quien le lanzo un Dragón de color azul hecho de Cosmos al Espadachín.

Si usar los puños e inclusive la Espada de Libra no era una opción, entonces Saito todavía poseía el Cosmos.

El tipo idéntico a Dohko se vio sorprendido por el dragón que se dirigía hacia el… un golpe potencialmente letal si conectaba.

"No puede ser… ese tipo realmente posee el _Dunamis_…" Aunque el Misterioso Espadachín estaba más impresionado por la naturaleza del ataque, que al final no era Magia… ¡Sino el Dunamis!

Asique la sorpresa dejo el rostro del Misterioso Espadachín para ser reemplazada por una gran felicidad.

"¡Eres un rival mucho más digno de lo que pensé!" Dijo con felicidad el Espadachín Misterioso, quien entonces puso a Derflinger en frente suyo, como si fuese un escudo que lo protegería del ataque de Saito.

Y contra todo pronóstico… la espada se _comió_ el ataque de Saito.

…

…

…

Si, Saito tenía bastantes problemas para creer lo que el había visto.

Que un arma parlante se haya comido la técnica de un Santo Dorado (Y una técnica con suficiente Cosmos para matar de una al oponente) era algo que no había pasado en la ilustre (Y muchas veces sangrienta) historia de los Santos de Athena.

Asique después de mirar con asombro a sus oponentes, Saito hizo la única pregunta lógica en esta situación.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Saito.

El Misterioso Espadachín únicamente sonríe como respuesta ante esa pregunta y le apunta Derflinger a Saito.

"Normalmente Derflinger únicamente podría ser capaz de absorber la 'Magia' de los Magos de estas Tierras," Comenzó a explicar aquella persona idéntica a Dohko, "Sin embargo eso únicamente es verdad cuando está en manos humanas y su verdadero potencial esta disminuido debido a que originalmente él no estaba supuesto a ser usado por los humanos," Honestamente, el Misterioso Espadachín no podía creer incluso ahora como la creación de Sasha había terminado en un estado tan patético gracias a los humanos.

Por supuesto ahora que Derflinger estaba en su posesión, el rectificaría tal error.

"Derflinger fue originalmente pensado para contrarrestar el Dunamis en caso de que algún usuario del Dunamis intentase atacar a nuestra Diosa," Y como si para felicitar a la espada por cumplir a la perfección el trabajo para cual él fue creado, el Misterioso Espadachín acaricia a Derflinger.

"Hehehe, ¡Cuando quieras compañero!" Dijo un feliz Derlfinger.

La espada estaba además muy feliz por haber podido probar el Dunamis después de tantos años. De hecho la fecha exacta de la última vez que Derflinger probó el Dunamis de alguien más había sido olvidada.

Sin embargo era cerca del tiempo en el que su creadora estaba todavía con vida. Por lo que Defrlinger casi había olvidado el sabor de un Dunamis.

La palabra clara era 'Casi'.

Porque aun cuando fuese una vaga memoria, el sabor del Dunamis que el había probado nunca dejaría a Derflinger, aun cuando las memorias fuesen olvidadas, en el alma de la espada ese sabor había sido grabado.

Y el Dunamis de Saito… era… ¡Muy Distinto a lo que Derflinger conocía!

Ponerlo en palabras era difícil, pero a diferencia del Dunamis que era siempre bastante puro… el de Saito no se sentía tan puro.

Lo que Derflinger no sabía era que eso se debía a que si bien el Cosmos de Saito era similar al Dunamis, el Cosmos de Saito era algo creado por un ser humano y eso era lo que diferenciaba al Cosmos con el Dunamis que era manejado por los seres no humanos.

Pero en ese Cosmos de Saito… había un poco de la esencia de un Dragón… y de otra criatura a la cual Derfliinger no reconocía…

"¡Ya está listo compañero!" Anuncio la Espada Parlante, "El Dunamis está dentro de mí, puedes liberarlo cuando quieras,".

Saito no planeaba quedarse ahí como estatua para mirar que era lo que pasaría después. El acabaría con su oponente antes de darle esa oportunidad.

Esa espada había absorbido un solo ataque… era probable que ese fuese su límite considerando el poder que hubo detrás de ese ataque.

"**¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! (Dragón Ascendiente**)" Saito lanzo un segundo ataque, esta vez tenía que funcionar.

Un Dragón salió desde la mano de Saito hacia el Misterioso Espadachín.

Pero con un rápido movimiento, Derflinger fue usado para bloquear ese ataque.

Saito con eso pudo decir que las cosas se pondrían peor.

"¡Siente en carne propia tu propio poder!" Y levantando con las dos manos a Derflinger por sobre sus hombros… y entonces bajo la espada a la altura de su pecho y cambio su posición para que la punta apuntase hacia Saito.

Ahí fue cuando la situación de Saito pasó de mala a catastrófica.

En la punta de Derflinger se comenzó a formar una esfera de energía de color azul. Ahí estaba el poder de los dos ataques de Saito.

Y así, ¡Un rayo de Cosmos concentrado de los dos ataques de Saito fue disparado hacia el!

Y lo peor era que por la forma en la que el ataque iba y su velocidad, esquivar seria casi imposible.

…Solo quedaba entonces responder directamente, pero pocas cosas pueden nivelar el poder de los dos ataques de Saito combinados en un solo rayo de Cosmos.

'_¡Necesito un poder superior!'_ Exclamo internamente Saito al ver como el poder concentrado de dos de sus ataques iba a impactarlo.

Saito sabía que aun con la Armadura eso podría terminar rompiendo su Armadura o incluso matarlo.

Aunque el poseía una técnica capaz de superar ese gran poder. Él podría sobrevivir a este predicamento si el usaba 'Esa Técnica'.

Bueno, él nunca pensó revelar tan pronto su carta de triunfo, pero no había de otra. Saito hizo a una gran velocidad unos movimientos con sus brazos.

"**¡Rozan Sho Ten Ha! (Ascensión Suprema de Rozan**)" Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas Saito el nombre de su técnica más poderosa y que el mismo había creado. Aquella técnica que ni Shiryuu ni Dohko podían utilizar.

Un rayo de Cosmos Dorado en forma de torbellino fue disparado hacia el rayo de Cosmos que Defrlinger había disparado.

Quizás ese poder iba a ser suficiente para contrarrestar el poder de dos ataques suyos combinados en un poderoso rayo de Cosmos.

Los dos rayos de Cosmos estaban ahora luchando el uno con el otro.

Uno no podía decir como terminaría esto, quizás había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de victoria para Saito… y a la vez un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de derrota.

Pero para un Santo Dorado… para alguien capaz de crear un milagro con su fuerza de voluntad, ese cincuenta por ciento se transformaría en un cien por ciento.

Asique Saito decidió arriesgarse.

"¡Entonces que el cielo reciba esa poder!" Declaro Saito, quien había tomado su decisión sobre qué hacer.

Era una única oportunidad, de fallar habría una gran explosión o peor aún, Saito recibiría de lleno el impacto del Rayo de Cosmos y terminaría muerto o con la Armadura Dorada recibiendo un gran daño.

Aun así él no iba a cambiar de parecer. Uno no llegaba a Santo Dorado si en el momento crucial las dudas derrotaban a uno.

Centrando todas sus fuerzas, Saito cambio la dirección de su ataque hacia el mismo cielo.

Y… funciono, su apuesta con el destino había funcionado.

Los dos rayos de Cosmos fueron impulsados hacia el cielo en donde ambos explotaron e iluminaron por unos instantes el cielo nocturno con una gran luz.

Pero… Saito quedo totalmente expuesto por haber hecho tal acción.

El Misterioso Espadachín aprovecho para impulsarse y aparecer en frente de Saito.

Un golpe certero en el rostro fue suficiente para mandar a Saito volando hacia el suelo. De hecho fue tanto el poder de ese golpe que Saito se había quedado confundido y no pudo reaccionar tan rápidamente como normalmente o haría.

"¡Ahora toma esto!" Exclamo el enemigo, quien levantó los brazos y planeaba usar a Derflinger para cortar por la mitad al Saito que estaba en el suelo.

Saito rodo hacia un lado por puro instinto. De esa forma evadió un corte que pudo haber sido casi letal.

El mismo suelo donde la Espada Derflinger corto se fragmento, con una gran grieta apareciendo.

Pero antes de que Saito pudiese siquiera preparar para levantarse… el enemigo aprovecho ese momento para actuar.

El Misterioso Espadachín apareció arriba de Saito y puso su pie en el pecho de la Armadura de Libra para de esa forma evitar que Saito se levantase.

La mirada en los ojos de Saito fue una de sorpresa… y un poco de terror ante lo que se veía como una muerte inminente.

El Misterioso Espadachín había alzado su espada con la intención de clavar la punta en el cuello de Saito.

"Fue divertido… Pero ahora tienes que morir," Dijo con un poco de pena el Misterioso Espadachín debido a que un oponente como Saito era prácticamente imposible de encontrar.

'_¡No puedo dejar que mi vida termine aquí!'_ Grito mentalmente Saito. El todavía no estaba acabado ni se le habían terminado las opciones, él podía salir de esta… aunque no sería sin recibir ningún daño.

Pero parecía que Saito se había olvidado de cierta persona… cierta persona que estaba viendo y que decidió actuar.

"¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIAR!" Se escuchó la voz de la chica que los dos guerreros presentes habían olvidado al centrarse únicamente en la batalla.

El hecho de que ella estuviese todavía en el campo de batalla en lugar de haber escapado… eso llenaba de miedo a Saito, miedo por Louise.

Miedo porque el rebelar su presencia en este punto la transformaba en un objetivo fácil.

Saito no era estúpido y sabía que si el pasaba la batalla alternándose entre defender a Louise y combatir con su oponente… el Santo de Libra moriría a menos que el pudiese sacar una serie de milagros de su bolsillo.

"¡Louise!" Grita un preocupado Saito al ver a la pelirosada apuntando su varita hacia el Misterioso Espadachín.

Ella iba a hacer una idiotez, una explosión de Louise sería lo equivalente a la picada de un mosquito para este oponente.

Ella lo sabía, Louise sabía lo estúpida que sería la acción que ella iba a realizar. Louise no era tan arrogante… o mejor dicho su arrogancia tenía límites y reconocía que ese monstruo con el cual Saito estaba peleando era alguien muy fuera del nivel de una maga fallida como ella.

En el mejor de los casos la explosión podría bloquear la vista del Misterioso Espadachín.

Sea como sea, ella estaba decida a al menos hacer algo en lugar de ver como Saito era asesinado.

El Misterioso Espadachín miro a Louise por un segundo… para luego ignorarla totalmente y volver a centrar su atención en Saito.

Ella era una simple mosca, mientras que Saito era un tigre feroz que aun estando en desventaja continuaba peleando y mostrando sus colmillos con la determinación de alcanzar la victoria.

Un tigre que al más mínimo descuido desgarraría la garganta del dragón con el cual se enfrentaba.

Pero quizás… ignorar a una 'mosca' como Louise podría ser aún más peligroso de lo que uno pensaba.

"¡TOMA ESTO MALDITO MONSTRUO!" Y con eso Louise le disparo un hechizo al Misterioso Espadachín.

Dicho tipo ni hizo ni un solo esfuerzo para bloquear, casi como si él estuviese seguro de que cualquier tipo de magia se desintegraría al entrar en contacto con él.

_¡BOOOM!_

Predeciblemente es una explosión la que ocurre.

Una explosión directamente en el rostro del Misterioso Espadachín. Dejando una nube de humo que impedía ver su rostro.

El Misterioso Espadachín se quedó inmóvil, cosa que puso curioso a Saito, debido a que le esperaba totalmente que ese tipo despejase la nube de humo como si la explosión no hubiese sido nada y continuase con sus intentos de matarlo.

Pero no, el Misterioso Espadachín si quedo ahí quieto mientras el humo lentamente se disipaba.

Cuando se disipo la nube de humo… se pudo ver al Misterioso Espadachín mirando hacia el vacío con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

Y en su frente… un pequeño corte.

"Eso… realmente sentí eso…" Al parecer el Misterioso Espadachín no se dio cuenta de que dijo eso en voz alta.

Una simple gota de sangre caía lentamente de la frente del Misterioso Espadachín. Probando que lo que se suponía que nunca ocurriese… ha ocurrido.

Aquella 'Piel' suya que se suponía era invencible excepto para los usuarios del Dunamis… había sido herida por magia.

"Una usuaria de Magia… ¿Fue capaz de dañarme?" Se repitió a sí mismo el Misterioso Espadachín, pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciese eso no hacia sentido.

Era como si el mero hecho fuese una imposibilidad absoluta.

De hecho él no era el único que tenía problemas para creer lo que había pasado.

"Y-yo l-lo logre…" Dijo en voz baja una incrédula Louise al ver claramente la sangre fluir de ese rasguño.

Honestamente ella no esperaba mucho, a lo mejor distraerlo por unos segundos a ese tipo para darle un poco de tiempo a Saito para que se recuperase.

Sin embargo dañarle hasta el punto de sacarle sangre fue algo mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Pero ella no era la única que estaba impactada por lo que había pasado.

"Louise…" Murmura un impresionado Saito, quien francamente incluso ahora no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Durante esta batalla… aun con la ayuda de la Armadura Dorada, Saito estaba perdiendo y no había podido darle ningún daño notable a ese tipo.

Sin embargo Louise… aun con un solo hechizo que termino en una explosión fue capaz de causarle una herida que sacase sangre a ese tipo. Aun cuando fuese la típica explosión que ella causaba.

Y quizás fue en ese momento que en la mente de Saito… la idea de que una maga 'inepta' como Louise hubiese podido invocar a un Santo Dorado estaba comenzando a tomar forma.

Quizás Louise no era tan inepta en la magia como Saito originalmente lo pensó.

"Yo lo logre…" Volvió a repetir Louise, esta vez como para asegurarse de la situación y de que ella había realmente logrado herir a un hombre tan poderoso.

El Misterioso Espadachín por su parte parecía haberse quedado paralizado mentalmente por haber sido lastimado por Louise, de hecho la mirada en sus ojos estaba perdida.

Sin embargo ese estado mental no podía durar para siempre.

Y si bien esa hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta para matar al oponente… Saito no era del tipo de persona que usaría un método tan rastrero.

A veces su honor y orgullo realmente podían meterlo en problemas.

Ya que cierto anterior Santo de Cáncer hubiese tomado ese momento de duda mental del Misterioso Espadachín para cortarle el cuello.

"Ya fue suficiente…" Murmura en voz baja el Misterioso Espadachín, cuyo puño estaba apretando tan fuertemente el mango de Derlfinger que la mismísima espada protesto.

"¡O-oye Mi Señor!" Se escucha la voz de Derflinger, había cierto grado de dolor y una pizca de miedo en la voz de la espada, "¡Por favor cálmese! ¡Si continua así me va a dañar!".

"Una miserable Maga pudo dañarme…. ¡PAGARAS MIL VECES POR TU INSOLENCIA MALDITA HUMANA!" Rugió el misteriosos Espadachín, las emociones de furia absoluta e indignación estaban en su rostro. De hecho él estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta que el había revelado no ser un ser humano.

Saito dio sin quererlo un paso hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa que le provocaba ver el rostro de su Maestro con una mueca tan… poco natural en ese rostro.

Saito tenía en su mente o un rostro pacifico, sabio, comprensivo, divertido o un rostro determinado.

Pero nunca ese tipo de rostro consumido por sus emociones negativas.

Lo peor era… que no solo su voz y expresión causaban miedo.

El aire se sentía más denso, el suelo debajo de los pies del Misterioso Espadachín había comenzado a fracturarse.

Y quien sintió más que nadie los efectos de tal poder que hacía que el mismísimo aire se sintiese más pesado fue Louise.

Después de todo ella carecía de una defensa contra esto, mientras que para Saito los efectos apenas se notaban.

Louise cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando casi al instante de sentir el poder del Misterioso Espadachín las piernas le fallaron, totalmente aterrada y respirando con mucha dificultad, lágrimas de terror puro se formaron en los ojos de la pelirosada.

Ella podía sentirlo en los huesos… no más que eso, era como si tan solo sentir la furia del Misterioso Espadachín hubiese despertado una especie de miedo primordial en la naturaleza de los seres humanos… un miedo olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

De hecho si esto continuaba Louise estaba segura de que ella se desmallaría.

Pero por suerte ella había invocado como Familiar a uno de los mejores protectores que existían… un Santo Dorado.

"¡No entres en pánico, Louise!" Grita Saito a todo pulmón a la vez que el expande su Cosmos Dorado para que este cubriese a Louise y la protegiese de la terrible presencia del Misterioso Espadachín.

Al parecer esas palabras de Saito habían funcionado, ya que Louise término de temblar a causa del pavor y miro a Saito que estaba frente a ella, usando su cuerpo como escudo.

"¿S-Saito?" Logro decir Louise al darse cuenta de que una sensación muy cálida la estaba envolviendo.

Viendo la espalda de su Familiar (Debido a que sería suicida apartar la vista del Misterioso Espadachín por un solo instante), Louise noto como Saito había expandido el aura dorada para cubrirla a ella y protegerla de los efectos del poder del enemigo.

"Louise, yo no permitiré que ese tipo te haga daño," Dijo con total seguridad Saito, "No entres en pánico ni te desmalles. Observa como yo derroto a este tipo," Y dicho eso Saito se puso en posición de combate, listo para la segunda ronda… la que debido al estado de animo de su oponente será una pura batalla entre la vida y la muerte.

"¡QUITATE!" Y con ese grito de furia el Misterioso Espadachín salta con Derflinger en sus manos, listo para acabar con Louise por su insolencia.

Saito responde poniendo sus brazos con los Escudos de Libra como una defensa.

"¡No dejare que le toques ni un solo cabello a quien estoy protegiendo!" Respondió un Saito que estaba decidió a no moverse ni un solo milímetro.

Cuando él le prometió a Henrietta que el protegería a Louise… Saito planeaba cumplir esa promesa de forma total, aun si el terminaba herido.

Aun con lo molesta que era el no dejaría que Louise fuese lastimada si él estaba cerca.

Pero básicamente esa promesa le daba más determinación para soportar lo que vendría.

Con ataques de gran poder y velocidad siendo lanzados de forma continua… miles de golpes de espadas por segundo.

Eso era lo que Saito estaba bloqueando con los dos Escudos de Libra.

Si Saito dejaba de poner resistencia por tan solo un instante… entonces el seria mandado a volar y Louise seria asesinada antes de que el pudiese volver al combate.

"Siento como mis brazos se están entumiendo…" Murmura Saito, quien aun así seguía firmemente en el suelo y oponía resistencia ante ese poderoso ataque.

Sin embargo no había tiempo de quejarse por el dolor… debido a que el furioso asalto de ataques del enemigo todavía golpeaba sin piedad los Escudos de Libra ubicados en los brazos de Saito.

Su oponente se había dejado dominar por sus emociones (Particularmente la ira), y ahora atacaba ciegamente a Saito.

Aunque de no ser por la enorme resistencia de la Armadura Dorada y en particular de los Escudos, Saito dudaría que él hubiese podido mantenerse con vida tratando de bloquear esos ataques de espada sin una protección en su cuerpo. Saito hubiese tenido que esquivar para sobrevivir.

Y eso hubiese dejado expuesta a una Louise que de seguro hubiese muerto por tal ofensa.

Asique por ahora Saito debía continuar resistiendo ese furioso asalto. Su enemigo no le daba ni un solo instante para buscar una mejor posición para iniciar un contraataque.

Y Saito sabía que Louise no se atrevería a intentar lanzarle otra explosión al Misterioso Espadachín. La simple aura de ese tipo había causado tal impacto en Louise que ella se recuperaría después, pero no ahora en esta batalla.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TAN SOLO MUERE DE UNA VEZ!" Pero si bien esa ira le daba un gran poder al Misterioso Espadachín, también le quitaba esa mente táctica y técnica pura que le había dado la ventaja.

Básicamente el hizo un error potencialmente desastroso en ese último movimiento.

Porque su estómago quedo totalmente expuesto cuando el bajo la guardia para ese golpe final que planeaba mandar a volar a Saito.

"¡Bajaste tu guardia!" Declara Saito, quien le da un rápido golpe al estómago con la palma extendida al Misterioso Espadachín, ese ataque llevo bastante poder y Cosmos.

Un golpe como ese mataría a un humano común y corriente al destrozar los órganos de la zona golpeada, pulverizaría a una Armadura de Bronce y dañaría gravemente al Santo vistiéndola, y causaría grietas en una de plata.

El Misterioso Espadachín fue mandado hacia arriba por el poder del impacto además de empezar a escupir un poco de sangre desde su boca.

Su piel en si era fuerte… pero incluso eso poseía sus límites.

Y lo mejor que como ese tipo estaba en el aire, él no podría esquivar.

"¡Rozan Sho Ten H-…! Dispuesto a acabar con el oponente, Saito estaba a punto de llamar a una poderosa técnica.

Pero él nunca lo hizo, el nunca uso esa oportunidad para reclamar la victoria.

¿Porque?

Porque… parece ser que ese golpe le había vuelto la capacidad de pensar racionalmente al Misterioso Espadachín… ya que el había puesto a Derflinger como un escudo listo para absorber su ataque en caso de que Saito tratase de ir por el golpe final.

Puede que hubiese sido puro instinto, pero Saito sabía que el resultado sería su propio ataque siendo absorbido y entonces regresado con el mismo poder.

Es por eso que el no hizo nada, aun cuando fuese realmente frustrante el perder esa oportunidad.

El Misterioso Espadachín cayo de pie en el piso, todo rastro de esa ira que le había hecho perder el control se había ido de un instante para otro, al parecer el casi perder su vida fue suficiente como para abrir sus ojos y permitir que la ira se disipase a riesgo de recibir otro golpe como ese de parte de Saito.

"…Gracias, si no hubiese sido por ese golpe yo no hubiese recuperado mi pensamiento racional," Esas palabras eran sinceras, incluso se dio una reverencia de parte del Misterioso Espadachín.

Pero eso en lugar de hacer feliz a Saito… únicamente hizo que él se molestase, sin embargo el no dejaría que eso se mostrase, ya que sería como darle esa satisfacción a su oponente.

"¿Ya no estás enojado con Louise?" Pregunto Saito, esa fue la primera cosa que apareció en su mente por alguna razón.

"Oh, te aseguro que me tomare mi tiempo despedazándola," Aseguro el Misterioso Espadachín con una sonrisa que prometía dolor a Louise… Y ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro simplemente seguía siendo bastante incómodo para Saito, "Pero primero tengo que acabar con un guerrero bastante poderosos como tu… asique decidí mostrarte mi **verdadero poder**," Por alguna razón esas palabras realmente incomodaron a Saito.

Ese tipo de por sí ya era poderoso… ¿Y ahora mostraría más poder?... Saito sabía que la batalla más grande de su vida se vendría… quizás más aunque su batalla contra Camus.

"Pues ahora veras el poder de un _verdadero_ Dragón," Declaro con arrogancia el Misterioso Espadachín, cuyo puño izquierdo brillaba con el 'Cosmos' rojizo.

El Sexto Sentido de Saito le estaba _gritando_ sobre un inminente peligro… un peligro potencialmente letal.

Y considerando que esa advertencia apareció aun cuando Saito tenía puesta a la Armadura de Libra… entonces él tenía que tomarse esto con toda la seriedad posible.

"¿Eso crees?" Respondió Saito, su tono de voz era desafiante y su puño derecho estaba brillando con un Cosmos azul, "Porque ahora sin tu espada el poder de mi Dragón te golpeara de lleno,".

Sin embargo Saito sabía que dos grandes poderes iban a colisionar de tal forma que Louise podría resultar gravemente herida tan solo por estar cerca del área donde dicha colisión tomaría lugar… y a la vez Saito no podía simplemente decirle a Louise que huyese, ya que era claro que ella no podría levantarse.

El miedo le había quitado toda la fuerza en las piernas a ella…

Louise solo podía mirar con terror y asombro como dos dragones aparecían en detrás de Saito y el enemigo, ambos dragones rugían con furia (Ósea imagínense la típica escena de Saint Seiya donde la constelación aparece detrás de uno de los héroes cuando este lanzara un ataque).

Detrás de Saito se podía ver la imagen de un Dragón Oriental que daba un rugido feroz.

Y detrás del misterioso espadachín… se podía ver la imagen de un Dragón Occidental de color rojo con dos cabezas, ambas cabezas daban un rugido feroz (Imagínense a Ddraig de DxD, pero con dos cabezas).

Era claro que unos ataques de Cosmos basados en esos dos Dragones estaban a punto de crear una gran colisión.

O eso debería haber pasado…

"**¡Detente ahí mismo!"** Se puede escuchar la voz de una mujer resonar por el bosque.

Eso rompió la tensión que se había apoderado de este campo de batalla y a la vez la concentración de Saito y el Misterioso Espadachín también fue rota.

A quien le pertenecía esa voz debía estar hablando desde una distancia, debido a que esa voz era proyectada hacia ese lugar para que se escuchase igual de alta en todos los lugares del claro en el bosque.

Sin embargo tal inesperado evento tuvo éxito en detener los conflictos que había aquí, era como si Saito y su oponente hubiesen perdido el ritmo de la batalla.

Y si bien lo habían perdido… de seguro que no tardaban mucho en recuperarlo.

Pero era el oponente de Saito a quien estas palabras iban dirigidas.

"¿Acaso olvidas que nosotros debemos esconder nuestra existencia hasta que sea el momento indicado?" El tono de reproche era simplemente magnifico, "¿O quieres que yo misma vaya y te castigue por romper las reglas?" Ahora ese tono era uno de amenaza.

Y sorprendentemente Saito vio la expresión del _miedo_ aparecer en el rostro del Misterioso Espadachín.

Pero entonces el miedo se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado para ser reemplazado por una expresión de desafío.

"¡No te metas!" Respondió el Misterioso Espadachín, ahora el miedo había completamente desaparecido de su ser, "¡No se te olvide que ambos compartimos el mismo _rango_!"

"Rango…" Murmuro Saito, quien gracias a que las emociones del Misterioso Espadachín lo comenzaron a dominar, el empezó a revelar información que podría llegar a serle bastante útil al Santo de Libra.

Por ejemplo, con eso de 'Rango', Saito sabía que el Misterioso Espadachín y la Mujer que estaba hablando pertenecían a un ejército con una jerarquía similar a los ejércitos de su mundo.

"**Puede que eso sea verdad… ¿Pero acaso te olvidas de la naturaleza de mis poderes?"** La forma en la que la voz de la Misteriosa Mujer resonó en el bosque indicaba que ella no estaba intimidada en lo más mínimo por las amenazas de su compañero, **"Tu que estás acostumbrado a pelear con fuerza bruta está en desventaja contra mis habilidades, tu piel… no, tus **_**escamas**_** pueden hacer tu cuerpo muy resistente… ¿Pero quieres probar si tu mente puede resistir tanto como tu cuerpo?"** Esa última fue la amenaza final.

"Khhh… Maldita Puta…" El Misterioso Espadachín estaba tan, pero tan enojado con lo que había pasado que si darse cuenta sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y reptilianos… similares a los ojos de un Dragón o una Serpiente…

Ese detalle por supuesto no se le escapó a Saito.

Sin embargo las palabras de esa Misteriosa Mujer no se habían acabado.

"**Usuario de las Armas Sagradas,"** Se escucha la voz de la Misteriosa Mujer… pero ahora esas palabras iban dirigidas a Saito.

Naturalmente Saito se puso en guardia, el de ninguna manera confiaría en la mujer que pudo intimidar a un oponente tan duro como el Misterioso Espadachín únicamente con palabras.

De hecho… tal mujer le daría nervios a Saito.

"¿Qué quieres?" Sin embargo Saito únicamente oculta esos nervios de forma perfecta y le responde en una voz bastante fría a la Misteriosa Mujer.

"…**Nada, simplemente quería decirte que me impresiona el nivel que una **_**abominación de la naturaleza**_** como tu tiene,"** Inesperadamente ella dijo esas palabras.

¿Era el Santo de Athena la abominación de la naturaleza… y no el Misterioso Espadachín?

"**Tú eres un guerrero que nunca debió haber aparecido en este mundo, un guerrero con un poder que rompe el balance natural de este mundo,"** Fueron las palabras de la Misteriosa Mujer.

Pero curiosamente no había ni repulsión ni odio en esas palabras.

Más bien… era el tono de un científico cuando encontraba un espécimen que realmente excepcional.

Saito no respondía a eso pero el hecho de que esa mujer supiese que él no era de este mundo era… inquietante. Aun así esa Misteriosa Mujer continuo hablando.

"**Nuestro Dunamis es el flujo natural de este mundo… el poder de la creación, mientras que tu Cosmos es similar pero a la vez distinto. Pero yo puedo verlo, ese Cosmos tiene el potencial de crecer hasta ser un peligro para nuestra Diosa, si no fueses interesante yo hubiese preferido eliminarte directamente en lugar de disfrutar una batalla y dejarte ir solo para poder batallar una vez más en el futuro como ese **_**Dragón Idiota**_** con el que estuviste peleando hasta ahora. Él te perdonaría la vida solo para poder pelear contigo en el futuro… únicamente nuestra Diosa tiene la autoridad para ordenarle matarte de una,"** Si bien mucha información estaba siendo dada, al final no importaba, Saito moriría si él se enfrentaba a ellos aun con esta información.

Pero al final lo único que estaba pasando aquí era que Saito estaba comenzando a llenarse de preguntas.

"**Solo la muerte se encontrara en tu futuro si continuas aquí, únicamente la muerte de parte de la Diosa que vera en ti simplemente un factor que no es de este mundo, algo que debe ser eliminado… o quizás si tienes suerte te deje unirte a nosotros,"** Considero la Misteriosa Mujer, esa posibilidad de que Saito terminase junto a ella en el mismo grupo no era realmente algo impensable.

Después de todo la Diosa era la que desidia todo al final. Fue gracias a la decisión de ella que el Misterioso Espadachín había terminado con ellos, aun cuando ese tipo se preocupaba más de pelear contra poderosos oponentes más que nada, de hecho uno no podía estar seguro si el Misterioso Espadachín no desafiaría a la Diosa únicamente por que ella era poderosa…

"Lo siento, pero mi lealtad esta con una sola persona," Respondió Saito, quien se veía un tanto enojado, "Cuestionar de tal forma mi lealtad es un insulto,".

De alguna manera Saito pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de la Misteriosa Mujer, a pesar de no conocer siquiera su apariencia física.

"**Disfrutare ver como esa lealtad y determinación tuya termina destruida y tu espíritu termine en pedazos, dejando a un hombre sin voluntad de vivir… hasta ese momento adiós,"** Y con eso la voz no se escuchó más.

Ella se había ido, todos podían notarlo aun cuando no podían verla.

Los ojos del Misterioso Espadachín volvieron a la normalidad y este miro de forma fría a Saito y a Louise.

"Humanos, lamentablemente nuestro enfrentamiento debe acabar aquí," Dijo el Misterioso Espadachín mientras apuntaba su espada hacia Saito y Louise… pero más que nadie hacia Louise.

Ella había sido quien dio la mayor ofensa de todas.

Saito por otra parte había peleado como todo un guerrero honorable y digno, honestamente un oponente muy respetable.

¡Y lo mejor era que él era un usuario del Dunamis!

Quizás esa es una señal de que la Diosa estará regresando próximamente.

'_Por eso ella y yo resucitamos en esta era…'_ Pensó el Misterioso Espadachín, siendo que si bien ellos no se llevaban bien de cierta forma, ambos al mismo tiempo perseguían el mismo objetivo de buscar a la Diosa.

"No espero volver a verte dentro de un tiempo," Le dijo seriamente el Espadachín Misterioso a Saito, quien seguía en frente de Louise, usando su cuerpo como protección, "De hecho creo que la próxima vez tendré mi _**Svete Haljine (Ropajes Sagrados) **_listo para que ambos tengamos ropajes sagrados en nuestros cuerpos para nuestra siguiente batalla,".

Y con eso dicho, el Misterioso Espadachín salió de la escena al moverse a una gran velocidad y perderse en el bosque.

Saito había considerado seguirlo, pero al final decidió no hacerlo ya que era obvio que esta batalla había terminado y buscar más pelea únicamente atraería problemas.

Además él todavía tenía que ocuparse de Louise.

Como todo había finalmente terminado, Saito se dio a si mismo unos momentos para descansar, además de que Louise claramente no se iría a ningún lado por lo pronto.

Asique por unos segundos o unos minutos (Saito había perdido la noción del tiempo), Saito miro hacia las lunas perdido en sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando el bajo la mirada y continuo caminando hacia Louise, quien estaba mirando hacia su dirección, ella también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en si primera experiencia cercana a la muerte.

No cabía duda que ella tendría cierto personaje en sus pesadillas a partir de ahora.

Cuando Saito estuvo en frente de la Louise que todavía estaba de rodillas en el piso. El… puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la pelirosada y comenzó a acariciar suavemente.

Eso saco a Louise de su estado mental, lo que ella pudo ver fue a su Familiar dando una sonrisa cálida mientras el acariciaba la cabeza de ella.

Esto prácticamente parecía… que Saito era el Maestro y Louise era la Familiar ya que esta escena es idéntica a un Mago felicitando a un Familiar por un trabajo bien hecho.

"Quien hubiese pensado que mi Maestra tenía un potencial como ese," Sonrió Saito mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Louise, quien aun cuando intentaba parar lo que su Familiar hacía, ella no podía lograrlo.

"¡E-estúpido Familiar!" Exclamo una avergonzada Louise, quien desesperadamente intentaba sacarse la mano de Saito de su cabeza, pero como el brazo de Saito era poderoso y entrenado mientras que Louise no había tenido nada de entrenamiento físico… era imposible para ella sacarse por su propia cuenta la mano de Saito y únicamente era Saito quien decidía si terminar esto.

Aun así… una pequeña parte de Louise se sentía feliz de haber recibido cumplidos de parte de Saito y que él estuviese actuando de esta manera con ella cuando usualmente él era más cercano y abierto con Tabitha.

Ella se había ganado el respeto de su Familiar, eso al menos Louise lo podía reconocer claramente.

Entonces de la nada, el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, señalizando que la mañana había finalmente llegado.

Rayos, realmente gastaron toda la noche en esa batalla. El tiempo paso volando sin darse cuenta.

Saito decidió que era mejor regresar a la ciudad, él no lo mostraba externamente pero la fatiga, heridas y cansancio mental que la pelea causo estaban comenzando a superarlo ahora que la batalla había terminado.

De hecho si hubiese sido por él, Saito hubiese simplemente buscado un lugar tranquilo en el bosque o incluso la cima de un árbol y entonces él se hubiese puesto a dormir como si nada.

"Como no creo que puedas caminar por lo pronto yo te llevare," Dijo un Saito que sin esperar una sola respuesta hizo una acción que muchos considerarían suicida.

Ya que se corría el riesgo de que Louise Valliere se enojase y causase una explosión.

Aun conociendo los riesgos, a Saito no le importo y tomo a Louise de la misma forma que un príncipe tomaría a una princesa.

Naturalmente la reacción de Louise no se hizo esperar.

"¿¡P-pero que estás haciendo!?" Exclamo una claramente sonrojada Louise, quien intentaba mirar en cualquier dirección excepto hacia el rostro de Saito.

De haberlo hecho ella hubiese visto una expresión amable… el mismo tipo de expresión que Saito tenía perpetuamente cuando él y Tabitha pasaban tiempo juntos los dos.

"Te estoy llevando hacia donde los dos podamos descansar tranquilamente," Respondió lo más obvio Saito, "Creo que ambos necesitamos una buena noche de sueño después de la terrible batalla de hoy," Si, quizás una buena noche de sueño era lo que Saito y Louise mas necesitaban.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Saito continuo caminando.

Asique no era una sorpresa que fuese Louise la que cayese dormida primero, incluso si ella estaba en los brazos de Saito.

A Saito no le importo, de hecho él hubiese estado sorprendido si ella durase todo el camino de regreso.

Sin embargo ahora que Louise estaba dormida, Saito finalmente pudo decir unas palabras que a él le hubiese gustado decirle a Louise cuando ella estaba despierta, pero ahora era un buen momento.

"Lo siento si fui un poco cruel, pero realmente odiaba tu actitud," Le comento Saito a su durmiente ama.

De hecho el temía lo que pasaría si ella estuviese despierta… de seguro que ella se pondría arrogante ante el hecho de que él se estaba disculpando.

Quizás en el futuro Saito hablaría de esto con una Louise que estuviese despierta, pero por ahora únicamente dormida ella escucharía estas palabras.

"Espero que esta experiencia te haya enseñado a ser menos arrogante," Suspira Saito. Bueno, estar al cerca de la muerte definitivamente cambiaba algo en las personas la mayoría de las veces era estar cerca de una muerte segura, "El ser una maga no hará la diferencia en el campo de batalla, tu oponente buscara asesinarte y ni siquiera tu posición de maga te ayudara a salir con vida," Entonces mientras Saito caminaba quietamente por el camino (Porque si el regresaba a su velocidad de la luz cargando a Louise en los brazos entonces el cuerpo de ella terminaría destrozado), el miro hacia el cielo del amanecer, aun podían distinguirse las dos lunas ya que la potencia del sol no era tanta.

Aun cuando era diferente de Rozan, este cielo poco contaminado y donde las estrellas podían verse tranquilamente era un detalle que realmente le agradaba a Saito.

Pero en lugar de la belleza de las estrellas, la mente de Saito estaba más enfocada en su encuentro con el poderoso oponente.

Y viendo a tal guerrero, una 'persona' que poseía un poder superior al de los Santos Dorados existiendo en este mundo y que parecía tener un conocimiento del Cosmos… Saito súbitamente pensó que había un 'Propósito' en su presencia en este mundo en lugar de una simple coincidencia causada por Louise.

Un guerrero como ese con un claro desprecio hacia la humanidad y nada de remordimiento para acabar con ellos… alguien como él no podía ser permitido estar libre en este mundo.

Saito podía verlo, en un futuro ese tipo le traería una gran destrucción a la humanidad simplemente por verlos como seres inferiores.

Y como Santo de Athena que protegía a las personas de las fuerzas del mal… Saito no podía simplemente ignorar la existencia de ese Espadachín Misterioso.

Asique quizás fue en ese punto cuando Saito… tomo la decisión de guardar para después sus deseos de regresar a casa, y enfocarse un poco mal en la gran oscuridad que parecía asomarse en el horizonte.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Es bastante misterioso… originalmente este iba a ser un capitulo bien corto… pero termino siendo el más largo que he escrito… realmente es aterrador cuando la musa esta activada.

Sin embargo aquí está la revelación de quien quiera que ahora es el poseedor de Derflinger… es alguien con suficiente poder como para pelear de frente a frente con un Santo Dorado y dominar la pelea… aun sin usar la Armadura.

Además esa persona es idéntica a Dohko en su juventud… ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? Lo único seguro es que ese tipo tiene una conexión bastante poderosa con los Dragones.

Como verán, estoy planeando algo bien grande. Pero por ahora ese misterioso guerrero no se envolverá mucho… asique imagínense esto como el 'Preludio' de la parte más avanzada del Fic.

Además como las Runas no se activaron para darle a Saito habilidades con la espada, es seguro decir que Gandarlf no es lo que Saito obtuvo… pero si uno de los otros cuatro Familiares del Vacío.

Lo de 'Rescatar a Siesta' no ocurre aquí debido a la simple razón que el Conde que la habría comprado ahora está muerto y su mansión ha sido reducida a un montón de escombros cortesía del Misterioso Espadachín.

Además que sería inútil poner eso aquí debido al simple hecho de que Saito acabaría de una con ese Conde… no habría mucha diversión en eso.

Como pueden ver este cap fue más de Louise y Henrietta, se revela que Saito se mantenía más bien distante de ella debido a la mala actitud de Louise y que prefería la buena actitud de Tabitha… igual no podemos culparlo por eso.

Una cosa más, el Misterioso Espadachín aquí es el mismo Misterioso Encapuchado que compro a Derflinger, la razón por la que el actúa de forma diferente es porque Saito es un oponente poderoso que le dio una pelea buena, asique su estado de ánimo estaba mejor.

Y por comparación de cómo serían las batallas de Saito con el Misterioso Espadachín y sus aliados del mismo nivel… imagínense cuando Aioria peleo contra los Hyperion de Ébano en el Episodio G… básicamente Saito terminara medio muerto en esos combates.

Feliz navidad entonces. El cap de esta historia junto con Tigre de Sagitario fueron publicados para celebrar, hubiese habido más, pero he tenido problemas de salud durante todo este mes, asique el resto de las historias vendrían para el año nuevo.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Se despide Sekishiki.

PD: ¿Que les parece si meto a Jessica en el Harem?


End file.
